Mi persona especial
by Crayolas En Mi Nariz
Summary: Ser un buen hijo, estudiante prometedor y un candidato fuerte para heredero de la compañía familiar. Oh, y claro, los amigos: esas eran las únicas cosas que rondaban por la mente de él en esos días, hasta que creyendo salirse con la suya, aprovechándose de una pequeña situación, algunas cosas le salieron al revés. ¡Pasen y diviertanse, por favor! Host/OC.
1. Beneficios personales

**_"Gracias a este fanfic me enamoré de Ouran High School Host Club. Ahora hay un otaku en Hogwarts"_ - JK Rowling.**

**_"Uno de los mejores fanfics de OHSHC del año. ¡Mucho humor!"_ - New York Times.**

**Ok, no (?**

**¿Pueden creer que éste fic de mi fandom favorito ha estado durante ya casi un año en mi mente? ¡Y apenas hoy por fin, después de que éste capítulo sufrió infinitos cambios me animo a subirlo! Espero que les guste, porque le tengo especial cariño a esta historia. EN SERIO MUCHO. Y les prometo mucho humor y cosas lindas en los capítulos próximos. ¡Espero que me den una oportunidad!**

**Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen los OC's y esta historia. Ouran High School Host Club es toda una obra de arte creada por la maravillosa Hatori Bisco.**

* * *

Aquella mañana ni la cuarta alarma logró sacar al Rey de Las Sombras de la cama, y cuando lo hizo ya era bastante tarde. De no ser porque todos sabían de su letal humor al despertar alguien le había llamado para advertirle la hora, pero seguramente ya cada uno de sus amigos estaban en sus respectivos salones.

De mal humor se metió el primer atuendo de su armario y salió sin desayunar con paraguas en mano. Era apenas su segundo lunes en Boston y no podía permitirse un retraso en su expediente.

Había estado lloviendo mucho esos días, pero nunca le había tocado semejante aguacero. La calle estaba inundada y desierta. Gracias al cielo la escuela quedaba a unos cinco minutos a pie.

Avanzó unos metros cuando escuchó unos chapoteos a su espalda que le obligaron a girarse. Una muchacha corría a unos pasos de él, tratando de cubrirse inútilmente de la tormenta con una carpeta; estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Tanto que Kyouya dudó por un momento si compartirle su paraguas sería algo útil, pero después de todo optó por hacerlo. Ignorarla sería demasiado grosero de su parte.

Retrocedió hasta ella para ponerse a su lado y resguardarla debajo de su paraguas. De inmediato la muchacha levantó la vista, y Kyouya pudo ver sus ojos hinchados bajo ese flequillo empapado, dándole cierto aspecto a un gatito perdido y triste.

— No es buena idea salir sin un paraguas en éstos días — comentó el pelinegro, comenzando a andar — ¿Vas a Charter, cierto?

— ¿C-como supiste que voy ahí? — inquirió, y Kyouya no supo distinguir si le temblaba la voz por el frío o por nervios.

— Lo supuse porque vienes por el mismo camino que yo, desde la residencia de estudiantes — señaló — Ootori Kyouya.

— Mildred Farrow — se presentó también, pero rechazando la mano que el joven le rendía para estrechar — No quiero mojarte — se excusó, soltando una risita nerviosa.

— Por fin cruzaron la puerta de la entrada, y Mildred le preguntó por su edificio de clases. Al responder él "C-3" ella le sonrió y se puso la carpeta de nuevo sobre la cabeza (a pesar de que de nada le servía).

— Puedo acompañarte — ofreció Kyouya.

— Mi salón está en el edificio del otro lado, y ya has hecho bastante por mi — sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano — ¡Muchas gracias, Ootori Kyouya!

Y salió corriendo sin más, atravesando una de las canchas de football, resbalándose una y otra vez. Kyouya no pudo más que contener una risotada y seguir con su camino.

— ¡Madre! — exclamó un rubio al instante en que el mencionado atravesaba la puerta del salón. — ¡Me estaba preocupando por ti! Para tu suerte el maestro de ha enfermado y tenemos la hora libre — informaba Tamaki, contento, entre todas las voces de los estudiantes que aprovechaban para ponerse al día de sus fines de semana.

— Supongo que es asunto de karma — dijo Kyouya, más para sus adentros, tomando asiento en la mesa que compartía con su amigo, y encendiendo su portátil— ¿Y no dejamos eso de madre y padre desde que estás con Haruhi? ¿No es un poco extraño?

— Es costumbre. Y ella respeta nuestra relación, querida, no te preocupes — sonrió Tamaki, arrastrando su silla para chismosear mejor sobre el hombro de Kyouya — ¿Qué tanto buscas ahora? Es temprano.

— Quiero saber quién es la familia de la muchacha con la que acabo de ganar puntos — respondió.

— ¿Puntos?

— He compartido mi paraguas con ella esta mañana — con esa frase Tamaki pensaba echarle una clase de carrilla, pero el pelinegro siguió — Ya vamos por la segunda semana. Es bueno comenzar a obtener desde ahora contactos.

— Se supone que compartir paraguas con una chica tendría que ser romántico — bufó el cursi rubio.

— ¿Romántico? — Rió Kyouya — ¿Para qué si te tengo a ti, querido?

* * *

Después de que su cabello estuvo lo suficientemente seco lo recogió en una coleta y lo sujetó con dos lápices de colores. Iba a ser algo extraño, pero sería mucho más vergonzoso andar por ahí con una greña en forma de araña peluda por no encontrarse una bandita elástica en el bolso.

Mildred salió del baño en ropas deportivas (que encontró en su casillero nuevas, ya que se las había arreglado para no ir a las primeras clases de educación física), metió a su casillero las mojadas y salió disparada para por lo menos llegar a tiempo a la segunda clase.

Todos estaban absortos en sus respectivas conversaciones y nadie notó a la chica entrar por la puerta e irse a su asiento al fondo del aula, en la esquina a un lado de la ventana. Bien. Odiaba esas miradas.

Antes le gustaba estar atrás para charlar con su compañero más cercano y con poca probabilidad de que el profesor la regañara, pero desde que había entrado a Charter el propósito era pasar desapercibida, y al parecer lo hacía olímpicamente porque no era algún trasero el que calentaba la segunda silla de su mesa compartida, si no su mochila.

Tres personas situadas en una de las bancas de por el medio del salón interrumpieron su conversación para observarla discretamente.

— Ha estado sola desde el primer día ¿Cierto? — inquirió Haruhi con un toque de pena ajena en su voz.

— Eso creo. Nunca habla con nadie, y nadie habla con ella tampoco — decía Hikaru.

— ¿Creen que deberíamos acercarnos? Seguramente es tímida — Haruhi y Kaoru lo miraron sorprendidos — ¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos! Kaoru, tu sabes igual que yo que a veces se necesita a alguien que te integre. Tú y yo no pudimos hacerlo solos. Para ella debe de ser peor.

— Mi hermano siempre tan bueno — sonrió Hikaru — tal vez deberíamos. — pero en ese momento la profesora de inglés entró, exigiendo silencio.

* * *

Ya satisfecho con la cena, Kyouya salió del departamento de Haruhi antes de que los demás terminaran. Estaba tan agotado que no se sintió con energía suficiente como para esperar y seguir escuchando idioteces de Tamaki y centros plebeyos que estaba emocionado por ir a visitar.

Su departamento quedaba tres pisos arriba, pero apenas iba por el segundo cuando una conversación y su curiosidad le hicieron detenerse a media escalera.

— Por favor, señor, déme algo de tiempo en lo que soluciono este pequeño problema — suplicaba una voz femenina.

— Lo lamento, en serio, pero hoy era el último día que le pudimos dar — respondía una voz grave — Tendremos que cederle a otra persona. Puede pedirle asilo a una amiga por ésta noche.

Dicho esto el hombre dobló la esquina y bajó por la escalera junto con otro señor al cual reconoció Kyouya como el coordinador. Después de desearles buenas noches subió los escalones que le faltaban para toparse con varias maletas enfrente del departamento recién vacante y una chica en medio de ellas, con la cabeza entre las piernas, sollozando.

Era la chica sin paraguas de esa mañana, de la cual para su sorpresa no había encontrado nada, y no se había molestando entonces de memorizar su nombre.

— Eh, Kyouya, ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? — exclamó Kaoru de camino a su cuarto junto con su gemelo, viendo al rey de las sombras pasando frente a él a toda prisa.

Kyouya Ootori siempre estaba en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto para atrapar alguna oportunidad y sacar provecho. Puede que ésta vez no fuera por negocios ni relaciones en ámbito de trabajo, pero siempre quedaban los beneficios personales.

Y para eso tenía que hacer buenas acciones, así que puede que fuera también el día de suerte de aquella chica.

Ó puede que tal vez no tanto.

Mientras tanto la chica del 502 seguía encogida en el suelo, temblando de frío y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Después de una semana así o más seguro no le faltaba mucho para dejar a sus glándulas lagrimales completamente deshidratadas.

Sólo no era más tonta porque no tenía un cerebro más grande dónde cupiera más estupidez.

Había perdido el dinero que su abuelo le había dado para la residencia apenas el primer día junto con su monedero favorito. Lo había buscado por todos los puntos por los que había pasado aquel día en la ciudad, pero no hubo resultados positivos. Aunque desde el principio no tuvo muchas esperanzas de que alguien hubiera entregado eso a objetos perdidos o algo por el estilo. ¿En serio creía que por estar en un monedero ese fajo de billetes pasaría desapercibido? La mayoría de la gente al oler dinero no era tan honrada como para entregarlo. Ahora sólo tenía el dinero de su tarjeta que apenas le ajustaba para comer en el mes.

La semana pasó y no pudo encontrar una solución al problema. Los días de plazo que le había permitido la escuela se habían terminado, pero le tenía más miedo a su abuelo (al que después de todo tendría que llamar) que a dormir en la calle. Cuando se enterara le enviaría a una escuela militarizada en Alaska, y si no había la mandaría hacer sólo para ella y su sufrimiento.

¿Pedirle a una amiga asilo? No había logrado hacer ni una. Era más tímida de lo que hasta ella misma creía, y no se había atrevido a hablarle a nadie. Tal vez si alguien de su clase se acercara sería más sencillo desenvolverse, que alguien más diera el primer paso y no ella, pero ¿Cómo iba a pasar si siempre estaba escondiendo la mirada y tan seria? Seguramente daba miedo.

Con el único que había intercambiado palabras era ese atractivo y amable Ootori Kyouya. Hace mucho que las comisuras de sus labios no se movían más que para abajo, y esa sonrisa al despedirse de él le desentumió los músculos. Desempolvó un poquito la felicidad en el corazón de Mildred, pero no era como si ahora le fuera más fácil acercarse y sentarse con él a almorzar. Por más que lo pensó y trató de animarse a hacerlo, sus amigos y el hecho de que fuera un año mayor y tan guapo eran factores intimidantes para ella.

Sabía que era amigo de aquel chico rubio por el cual estuvo flechada unos seis minutos a la salida de su segundo día de clases, hasta que vio como le tomaba la mano a Haruhi, la chica de su clase. Después se permitió entristecerse un poco por ello de camino a casa y dejarlo atrás.

En serio dudó en tener poderes telepáticos en el momento en que levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros detrás de unas limpias gafas, observándola.

— Lamento mi intromisión en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia, pero al escucharte llorar no he podido evitarlo y pregunté sobre tu problema — comenzó a decir Kyouya, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura.

Mildred se secó las lágrimas, completamente avergonzada. ¿Acaso habrían mencionado el detalle de que había perdido el dinero y que había llegando a las oficinas llorando a suplicar por un plazo de tiempo? ¡Quedaría como una idiota!

— Sí, creo que ahora tengo que irme — suspiró, poniéndose de pie —Gracias por el interés…

— Oh, no, déjame terminar, por favor — le interrumpió Kyouya, también levantándose — He arreglado todo para que te devuelvan el apartamento hasta el próximo pago.

— ¿Has logrado que me den otro plazo? — el muchacho negó con la cabeza, y Mildred abrió desmesuradamente los ojos — ¿T-te refieres a que lo has pagado? — soltó, tratando de no gritar. Charter era un colegio caro, para gente de alto rango en la sociedad, pero jamás se esperó que alguien fuera a pagar por ella, una completa desconocida en problemas, semejante cantidad de dinero.

Debió de haber hecho algo realmente bueno en otra vida, y él probablemente había sido un rey de los más generosos. Muy amable y atractivo.

Tarde se dio cuenta de la estúpida expresión de asombro que tenía en su rostro.

— Oh por Dios, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias — por un momento quiso abrazarlo, pero sería demasiado embarazoso si incomodaba a su salvador, así que se limitó a tomarle las manos — por favor dime cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti y lo haré. Te debo la vida. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

— No es que no pueda gastar dinero así, pero fue una cantidad retirada de mi cuenta bastante grande como para que mi padre no lo notara — aventuró Kyouya, interrumpiendo los saltitos de alegría de la castaña — Pronto preguntará, y yo tendré que darle una respuesta…

— Uh…Oh…bueno, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa — dijo, sin comprender realmente.

— No lo harás. Porque tú serás la asistente a la que le diré a mi padre que contraté.

— ¿A-asistente?

— Sí — asintió Kyouya, cambiando esa sonrisa adorable por una tenebrosamente maliciosa — asistente.

Y entonces la colorida imagen de Kyouya rodeado de un aura brillante y destellos se tornó a blanco y gris, perdiendo su pedestal real en la mente de Mildred: su nueva "asistente".

* * *

**Como podrán ver esta historia sucede después del manga :) pero no hay spoilers excepto por los pequeños detalles que si llegaron a esta parte significa que ya los leyeron.**

**¡Waaa! Sé que eso de "endeudarse" no es algo muy nuevo, ESTOY CONSCIENTE DE ELLO, pero es que todas las ideas que me gustaron surgieron a través de eso y así la mayoría de la historia, por lo que no fui capaz de cambiarlo. ¡Igual espero que les haya gustado y que le den una oportunidad! Les prometo que le estoy echando muchas ganas, sobre todo por el gran amor que le tengo a Ouran, y tengo muchas ideas :)**

**¡Próximo capítulo un poco más sobre Mildred y su nuevo puesto como "asisTONTA". **

**¡Nos leemos!**

** PD: Mis dedos torpes tienden a _dedear_ cosas que no quiero, por lo que, cualquier error ortográfico o palabra que no va o lo que sea les suplico que me lo informen para modificar de inmediato :)**


	2. Desayuno con miel

— Como odio mi vida.

No era las palabras más positivas para comenzar la mañana de un agradable viernes, pero simplemente le costaba mejorar su humor por si sola después de la noche que había pasado: sin pegar un ojo. Tenía unas ojeras tremendas, y esperaba que se borrara el cansancio por lo menos de su rostro después de tomar una ducha. Había estado trabajando toda la noche en la tarea que no había podido hacer en la semana.

¿Apuntar a un responsable? El dedo acusador iría directo a la cara de Ootori Kyouya.

La primera semana como su "asistente" había sido agotadora y horrible. Perdón; "sirvienta" era más bien la palabra mejor aplicada para su nuevo puesto en la vida de aquel chico. Tenía que lavar, planchar ropas, preparar desayuno, almuerzo, comida y cena, lavar platos, tender la cama, limpiar la casa y concederle cualquier capricho que se le ocurriera.

Descaradamente se lo había dicho el día anterior mientras la veía barrer:

— No puedo gozar de las atenciones y servicios de criadas por aquí. Algo tenía que sacar como provecho por la buena acción que hice contigo ¿No lo crees?

¡Pero que hipócrita sínico! ¿Buena acción? No es buena acción cuando tienes intenciones de interés por detrás.

Terminó de secarse el pelo y ya vestida subió corriendo al departamento de Ootori a cumplir con su primera tarea matutina: el desayuno.

— Buenos días — saludó, entrando al lugar (tenía su propia copia de la llave) , y al escuchar el agua de la ducha pasó a la cocina un poco aliviada de no tener que lidiar con esa fría mirada observando todos sus movimientos.

Mildred Farrow. Su padre, Jeremy Farrow, era hijo de la cabeza de una poderos y millonaria familia, bastante importante en el mundo de la medicina, pero al contraer nupcias con su madre, Lisa Sarapella, una persona de clase media, decidió renunciar al negocio familiar y formar parte del sueño de su esposa: abrir una cafetería en Winnipeg, Canadá.

_Sarapella's Coffe Cup_ era para Mildred el mejor lugar del mundo, y era especial para muchas personas también, hasta que un supuesto amigo de confianza de Jeremy con el que se había asociado años atrás hizo unos cuantos sucios movimientos y le arrebató el negocio que había florecido durante muchos años de la noche a la mañana. Después fue demolido y el terreno fue utilizado para un club nocturno.

Ese día Mildred sintió como su corazón se desmoronaba junto con el establecimiento. No podía imaginarse un día, al salir de la escuela, sin entrar y saludar a todos esos empleados que la habían visto crecer y a los cuales tenía tanto cariño. Quedarse sin las deliciosas crepas que preparaba el hermano de su madre, el tío Steven. No más cumpleaños ni Navidades en ese acogedor lugar: su lugar favorito en el mundo.

Una de las cosas que más extrañaría serían las noches de karaoke de los Sábados, a los cuales un guapo chico rubio de preciosa voz llamado Harry asistía siempre con sus amigos. Mildred jamás logró reunir el valor para hablarle, y ahora jamás lo volvería a ver.

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Pasadas unas semanas, cuando Mildred creía que su madre se quedaría seca de tanto llorar, el abuelo Roger tocó a la puerta. La muchacha lo había visto una o dos veces cuando era muy pequeña, así que no lo recordaba mucho. Era alto, aunque unos centímetros más bajito que Jeremy, con su cabello blanco perfectamente peinado y el bigote a juego, siempre muy elegante con su traje impecable. Para las señoras de su edad debía de ser sumamente atractivo.

Se había enterado de lo ocurrido con la cafetería, y le dijo a su hijo que podía trabajar en la compañía de la familia de nuevo. A él esto le sorprendió bastante, ya que creyó que su padre estaba enfadado con él por haber renunciado a ellos años atrás, y que aunque seguían hablando como padre e hijo de vez en cuando, no lo volvería a aceptar en el ámbito de trabajo. Aceptó contento la oferta, y al día siguiente ya tenía un alto puesto en la compañía Farrow, así como su hija y su esposa formaban parte de la alta sociedad.

Vendieron su casa y ahora vivían bajo el techo de una lujosa mansión con el abuelo. Era la primera vez que Lisa y su hija estaban en ese tipo de ambiente, por lo que les sería algo difícil adaptarse a tanta formalidad y eventos sociales, además de aun cargar en su corazón con la vieja casa en la que habían pasado sus primeros diecisiete años como la feliz familia de tres integrantes que eran.

Milly no podía evitar irse en la noche a la cama de mamá, cuando papá llegaba tarde, y rememorar viejas vivencias en ese lugar y en la cafetería. Lloraban juntas, pero a la vez era una manera de mantener un poco de su vieja vida vivo.

Lo peor de todo era el abuelo, siempre pisándole los talones y regañándola por todo:

_"¡Ya levántate! La gente sana no se despierta a las doce de la tarde ¡Sal a disfrutar del domingo! ¡Eres tan fachosa! ¿Qué son esas prendas? Mi nieta no puede parecer un chico ¡Ponte uno de esos vestidos que me molesté en comprarte! ¿Y qué es ese cabello? Más te vale aprender a peinarlo correctamente, no quiero ese flequillo en tu frente. ¿No puedes dejar de comer galletas? Pronto serás más elefante de lo que ya eres. Y luego porque no te quedan los vestidos. ¡Y quita esa música ruidosa!"_

Un sábado, mientras ella jugaba con su consola en su cama desecha y en pijama tuvieron una discusión... Bueno, como todos los días, pero la peor: El señor Roger entró a gritarle que se despegara de esa cosa, que se pusiera a estudiar, que se arreglara con un vestido lindo, mientras ella le replicaba que eran sus últimas semanas de vacaciones de verano, que no tenía ningún vestido y que no tenía intención de obedecerlo.

— ¡Si hubiera sabido que tendría que lidiar con esto hubiera preferido quedarme pobre!

Y así es como su abuelo tomó la decisión de enviarla a esa escuela cara en Boston, dónde según él conocería a gente decente y podría auto corregirse poco a poco. ¡Y no sólo eso! Los comentarios imprudentes de Mildred le habían costado caro:

— Y como tú prefieres la pobreza al techo que les estoy dando, a pesar de todo lo que podría enviarte te enviaré el dinero justo para comer en el mes. Y si te lo terminas tendrás que morir de hambre hasta el próximo depósito. Tal vez puedas ser un poco más responsable. — Le había dicho un día antes de tomar el avión.

Y esa es la historia de por qué ahora estaba preparándole _hot cakes_ a un ojos de serpiente.

— ¡Autocorregirme un huevo, bigotudo! — soltó molesta, provocando que su furia derramara un poco de leche por abrir el cartón con tanta brusquedad.

— ¿A quién rayos le hablas? — inquirió una voz, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos. Se sobresaltó aun más cuando su mirada se topó con un pelinegro semidesnudo recargado en la puerta de la cocina, tan sólo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con el cabello aun escurriendo.

— Con nadie, olvídalo — respondió cortante, tratando de concentrarse de nuevo en sus tareas — V-vete a poner algo de ropa, te dará un resfriado — añadió, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te pone nerviosa ver a un hombre atractivo en toalla? — sonrió socarronamente, acomodándose las gafas.

— Tal vez, pero no veo a ninguno por aquí, monstruo.

— Monstruo — repitió Kyouya, soltando una risita por tal infantil insulto mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

Mildred se dio con la palma en la frente bien duro. Jamás había tenido la necesidad, pero ahora tendría que comenzar a aprender un poco sobre buenos golpes verbales, ya que en ese arte su nivel era el de un chico de primaria.

Cuando Kyouya regresó al comedor ya vestido y bien peinado la castaña salía de la cocina con dos platos, sobre los que estaban unos deliciosos hot cakes con mucha miel y fresas. Ella no era muy buena en la cocina (bastante trabajo le costó arreglándoselas para preparar cosas más o menos decentes esa semana) pero esa vez podía presumir que estaba delicioso. Se había esmerado un poco más porque, tal vez si comenzaban a tratarse un poco mejor lograrían llevarse bien, o por lo menos él le quitaría la condena más pronto. Ese desayuno perfecto era el comienzo…

— Detesto las cosas dulces. Creí que te lo había dicho — gruñó Kyouya, con una mueca de desagrado.

— No…no me lo dijiste — respondió ella, apretando fuerte los puños bajo la mesa.

— Guárdalos para alguien más. Esperaré al almuerzo — empujó su plato y se puso de pie — y date prisa, que se hace tarde — dicho esto dejó a Mildred en la mesa y se encerró en el baño para lavarse los dientes.

Subió a pasos de dinosaurio cada escalón, furiosa, con dos platos de desayuno en las manos. El mal humor le había hecho perder el apetito.

No tenía a nadie a quién dárselos y no era capaz de tirar todo eso a la basura. Tampoco podía comerlo todo si no quería sufrir de un terrible dolor de estómago. Buscó un recipiente con tapa y metió todo eso ahí, guardándolo en su bolso junto con sus libros. Ya se le ocurriría que hacer con ellos.

Cuando pisó la entrada del edificio el Rey de las sombras ya caminaba a lo lejos, acompañado de sus amigos. Siempre que ella veía eso le picaba la envidia. ¿Cómo una persona tan fría podía tener tantos amigos? Y ella sola como hongo.

Eso le pasaba por ser tan cobarde.

* * *

Tal vez era el tema o su falta de sueño, pero la clase le pareció más eterna y pesada a lo normal, y para la segunda no aguató más y tras entregar su tarea se quedó profundamente dormida en la mesa. Hora y media después el timbre del receso se encargó de despertarla.

— ¡En seguida los alcanzo! — escuchó gritar una voz en lo que lograba despabilarse.

Mildred se puso algo ansiosa al darse cuenta que se habían quedado solos aquel chico y ella. Cuando había más de dos personas le daba miedo unirse a la conversación, pero hablarle a una sola persona era más sencillo, y era la primera vez que tenía esa oportunidad desde que había llegado.

_¡Vamos, Mildred, es tu oportunidad para hacer amigos!_ ¿Pero que debía decirle? ¿Tal vez sólo saludarle? ¿Sonreírle? No podía comentar nada de la clase anterior porque se había quedado dormida por completo. Tal vez algún cumplido sobre su atuendo ayudaría a romper el hielo. Para empezar: ¿Era Hikaru o era Kaoru? ¿Kaoru era el castaño, no?

Sacó su almuerzo junto con el recipiente con los hot cakes. Tal vez si le ofrecía compartirlos…no, eso sería extraño. ¿Y si se los regalaba? No. Eso sería mucho más extraño. Además no estaba completamente segura de hablarle, es decir, ¿qué podía esperar de uno de los amigos de Kyouya? Tamaki lucía adorable, pero Kyouya también lo había sido en un principio…

¡Estaba terminando de organizar sus cosas! Perdería su oportunidad, pero en serio no tenía ni idea de que decir. ¡Estúpida timidez! ¿De quién rayos la había heredado? Seguramente era una maldición que su abuelo le había lanzado cuando le dio la espalda en el aeropuerto. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo por hablar con gente nueva antes…

Kaoru llevaba todo el rato que duró reacomodando sus cosas dándose cuenta de los intentos de miradas discretas de la muchacha y como daba pasitos inseguros hacia él y luego de nuevo para atrás, una y otra vez. Se le veía tan nerviosa que por fin decidió ahorrarle el trabajo y dar el primer paso.

— Vaya clase tan más pesada, ¿no lo crees? — comentó. Ella levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Ó la suerte estaba de su lado o esos asiáticos sabían leer la mente, pensó, aunque no era necesario leer mentes; con su indiscreto intento de acercarse era suficiente.

— E-eso creo. Me he quedado dormida toda la hora — confesó, sonriendo nerviosa.

La risa de Kaoru le ensanchó la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí? — inquirió, señalando el contenedor de plástico.

— Oh, son hot cakes — respondió, abriendo la tapa — Son de ésta mañana. Me sobraron muchos porque…la persona a la que se los preparé no los quiso, así que me los traje.

— ¿Para comerlos tu sola?

— ¡No, no, claro que no! — "_¿Tan gorda me veo?"_ — Para ver más bien si podía compartirlos con alguien, aunque por la miel ya están un poco aguados y no estoy segura si…

— Están deliciosos — le interrumpió el castaño, metiéndose un pedazo a la boca — Si tú no los quieres tengo un amigo que adora las cosas dulces y que seguro le encantarán.

— Todos tuyos — asintió, colocando la tapa de nuevo y entregándoselos al tiempo que su móvil comenzaba a vibrar. En la pantalla se leía "Diarrea Explosiva" sobre el mensaje: "Cafetería. Ahora".

Sólo Kyouya podía arruinar un momento perfecto como ese.

— Lo siento, tengo que encontrarme con alguien en éste momento — se lamentó ella, bastante decepcionada por terminar una conversación que iba tan bien. A Kaoru le pareció algo extraño porque siempre que la veía estaba sola, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

— Nos veremos la próxima clase — se despidió.

¿Acaso estaba de chiste? Ootori JAMÁS le hablaba en la escuela.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería se encontró con una fila hasta la entrada de ésta, a la que claro, como orden del rey de las sombras, tuvo que ser parte hasta pedir su almuerzo. Le dio coraje, pero no tenía amigos así que no tenía cosa mejor que hacer y se comió su emparedado en lo que llegaba el turno para recoger la comida, a la que al contemplarla en la charola se le abrió de nuevo el apetito.

Con tan sólo un sándwich en el estómago atravesó el mar de gente hasta el patio para entregar un delicioso filete acompañado con puré de papas y una pequeña ensalada de frutas. El flan que venía como postre ya no estaba cuando encontró a Kyouya sentado a lo lejos, en una de las bancas del jardín.

Mildred se lo había devorado enterito de camino, dejando la evidencia (el plato) quién sabe dónde. De todos modos a él no le gustaban los dulces.

Tamaki estaba de pie hablando, pero se calló al instante que vio a la castaña acercarse.

— Perdón, perdón, perdón — se lamentó ella por la interrupción con un hilo de voz, dejando la bandeja enfrente del muchacho de gafas, quién le tomó la muñeca antes que pudiera darse la vuelta completa — ¡¿Qué pasa?

Kyouya la acercó de un tirón y le rozó los labios con el dedo pulgar, provocando en la chica un leve sonrojo. Lo observó y luego se lo puso entre los ojos.

— Si te vas a comer mi postre deberías procurar al menos no dejar huellas del crimen.

— T-tu dijiste que no te gustaban los dulces. Lo hice por ti — señaló ella, con las orejas coloradas. ¿Qué la quería dejar mal?

— Pues me desagrada más que otras personas se coman lo que es mío.

— ¿Entonces tú eres quién le rechazó los hot cakes con miel esta mañana? — inquirió Kaoru en tono de reproche.

— ¿Tú rechazaste esto, Kyo-chan? — dijo un pequeño rubio, clavando el tenedor uno de los panqueques con miel y se lo llevaba enterito a la boca.

— F-fue mi culpa — se apresuró a decir Mildred, sabiendo que hacerlo quedar mal le costaría caro a ella — él me dijo que no le gustaban los dulces desde antes — mintió.

— ¿Entonces tu eres esa "asistente" que Kyouya no quiso prestarnos para limpiar nuestras ropas también? — preguntó Hikaru.

Antes de que ella pudiera comenzar el debate en su mente sobre si debía mentir sobre ello Kyouya respondió:

— Sí. Ella es.

— ¿Rompió un jarrón ó algo? — Haruhi fue la que habló esta vez.

— Kyouya me ha ayudado en un momento de problemas. Se lo debo — respondió Mildred, poniendo una sonrisita para verse convincente.

— Oh, entonces siéntese con nosotros, señorita — ofreció el rubio, alcanzándole una silla y acomodándola en medio de Hikaru y un chico alto y serio — déjeme presentarle a nuestros gemelos Hiitachin, Hikaru y Kaoru, y mi preciosa novia Haruhi — presentó Tamaki, y las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de rojo — él es Mori y Honey, por supuesto Kyouya, y su servidor Tamaki Suoh — finalizó con un exagerado movimiento en la muñeca, llevándose la mano al pecho.

— Mu-mucho gusto — saludó ella junto con un asentimiento con la cabeza, un poco incómoda, seguramente por la mirada de su amo que le taladraba el cuello — Mildred Farrow…Milly, mucho mejor. — añadió.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno — decía Tamaki, retomando su lugar y la conversación anterior — hablábamos sobre nuestro recorrido de fin de semana súper exclusivo lleno de diversión. He planeado todo meticulosamente y creo que el mejor punto para comenzar sería…

— Yo no puedo — interrumpió Haruhi— tengo que estudiar muy duro para la primera prueba que nos harán el Lunes y pasar muchos apuntes en limpio.

— Uhhh, nosotros también la tenemos, Tono — siguieron los gemelos al unísono, provocando que brotaran más lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos del rubio.

— Nosotros también tenemos un proyecto de universidad — dijo Honey, a lo cual la nueva le miró confundida. ¿Qué ese muchacho no era de primaria? ¿Acaso era ella testigo de uno de esos superdotados?

— Hum — asintió Mori.

— Yo tengo planes importantes el fin de semana, Tamaki…

Al no tener una esquina para deprimirse, se conformó con un rincón oscuro debajo de un árbol para hacerse un ovillo, volteando cada diez segundos con esos ojos de perrito a los que hasta Kyouya, por una extraña razón que ni él comprendía, terminaba cediendo.

Pero antes de aceptar se le ocurrió una idea mejor:

— Mildred te acompañará.

— ¿¡Qué! — exclamó ésta, lanzándola una mirada asesina, notando como sus labios se curvaban con malicia, mientras el rubio regresaba dando saltitos.

— ¿Milly me acompañará? Milly no dejará solo a Tama-chan ¿cierto?

— Ah, bueno…yo…se supone que también tengo esa prueba el lunes y…— argh, esos ojos de perrito derretirían hasta una piedra (ó el corazón de Kyouya, que es lo mismo, y estaba comprobado que lo hace) — Bueno, si Haruhi no tiene problema con eso…

— No veo por qué habría problema — sonrió, con sinceridad e inocencia. Estaba claro que a esa chica no le habían instalado la función de los celos al nacer.

— ¡Entonces si habrá paseo, yey, yey! — festejó Tamaki.

Kyouya reía en sus adentros. Él ya había tenido la experiencia de ser guía turístico de ese idiota unas veces…y vaya que no había sido divertido.

* * *

**Fanfiction hace que las seis hojas que escribí se vean como poco (?)**

**Aclaración: En el manga los gemelos se tiñen el cabello de diferentes colores. Kaoru castaño y Hikaru con el pelo negro.**


	3. Paseo turístico

**¡Lamento muuucho la tardanza! Ya tenía el capítulo en un borrador en mi cuaderno pero entre la escuela y otros deberes que traigo no había podido ;A;! De hecho justo en este momento tendría que estar trabajando, pero he logrado escaparme un segundo.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Mildred Farrow se miró al espejo una vez más. A pesar de que ella, un poco acomplejada por ser unas cuantas tallas más que sus flacas amigas en Canadá, deseaba bajar unos cuantos kilos — cosa la cual su amor por la comida no se lo permitía — su cuerpo era delgado y un talle muy bonito, y estaba contenta con su altura de un metro con setenta centímetros. Solía llevar su ondulado cabello suelto y no usar maquillaje, y ese día no era la excepción. Tampoco se arreglaría más de la cuenta; ella nunca había sido de maquillaje y pestañas enchinadas, además de que gracias a Kyouya saldría con un chico que apenas conocía y para colmo ya tenía novia, y no quería parecer tener intenciones ocultas debajo de un nuevo pintalabios rojo.

No tuvo que correr hasta la planta baja para encontrarse con Tamaki, porque cuando abrió la puerta él ya la estaba esperando.

— ¡Te tengo una buena noticia! — exclamó emocionado, y dos figuras idénticas se asomaron por detrás del rubio — ¡Tenemos más compañía!

— ¡Hola, Millie! — saludaron al unísono Hikaru y Kaoru, para después tomarle cada uno de una mano y arrastrarla escaleras abajo.

La razón por la que los gemelos habían decidido ir era Haruhi. Se había quedado algo inquieta con la idea de que su querido rey idiota saliera con otra chica, pero había aceptado porque él se quedaría muy triste si nadie salía con él después de haber planeado tanto, y porque confiaba plenamente en él, pero los gemelos no sabían si podían confiar en Mildred, y no permitirían que nada ni nadie hiciera algo que lastimara a su querido ex – juguete y mejor amiga, por lo que era mejor vigilarla.

Mildred, por su parte, se sentía aliviada que aquellos dos hubieran asistido. Se hubiera puesto demasiado nerviosa de estar a solas con el rubio multimillonario.

Como parte de la "nueva experiencia" los muchachos optaron por la opción de tomar un camión hasta el museo. La cara del conductor al recibir aquel billete de cantidad tan grande para cuatro boletitos valía oro.

El trasporte iba a reventar y la única que logró conseguir un asiento fue Mildred, mientras los otros tres caballeros iban agarrados de la barra a su lado, tratando de mantener el equilibrio en las curvas más bruscas.

— ¿Siempre huele tan mal? — inquirió el gemelo castaño, tratando de respirar lo menos posible por la nariz. Ese olor a sudor y a no sé que otra cosa misteriosa lo estaba mareando.

— Sólo a veces — respondió Mildred, divertida.

— ¡Dejen de quejarse, par de inconcientes! ¡Molestarán a los plebeyos pasajeros! — les reprochó Tamaki, aunque el único que molestó a los "plebeyos pasajeros" con sus comentarios fue él — ¡Disfruten del emocionante paseo!

* * *

Museos, parques, tiendas, exposiciones y hasta sencillos puestos de comida en la calle fueron recorridos por Tamaki y los gemelos con singular emoción. Mildred también estaba pasando un buen rato. No brincaba de emoción por cosas plebeyas como ellos, ya que se supone que ella fue de esa clase apenas hace unos meses, pero estaba disfrutando el conocer su nueva ciudad.

A eso de las seis y cuarto de la tarde ya estaban exhaustos por fin, y como última atracción en su "paseo súper divertido por las calles plebeyas de Boston, nuestro nuevo hogar, organizado por el apuesto rey Tamaki Suoh" dieron un paseo en bote. Los gemelos, por molestar, fingieron empujar a Mildred fuera. A la chica le sacaron un buen susto, pero Tamaki, asustado, en un intento de rescate innecesario, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua.

— ¿Siempre son tan malos? Se han estado mofando de él desde en la mañana — señaló Mildred con tono de reproche, mientras ayudaba al lloroso rey a secarse el cabello.

— Es nuestra manera de mostrarle nuestro aprecio — sonrieron los gemelos. Tamaki bufó.

— Pues no me quieran tanto.

Caminaron un rato de camino a la parada y Mildred no paraba de insistir en que compraran por lo menos una playera para el empapado chico.

— No hay problema — decía — a los hombres atractivos el agua no les afecta.

En eso, en su camino se atravesó una tienda de _souvenirs_, a la cual Tamaki entró danzando seguido por los otros tres, llamando mucho la atención; tal vez por el hecho de que estaba empapado o por su increíble atractivo principesco.

La castaña sacó los últimos billetes de la cantidad que se había permitido gastar ese día para ver que podía comprar. Tenía que comprarle algo a sus acompañantes como agradecimiento por ese divertido día (además de que, como caballeros, le habían invitado la comida y parte de las atracciones), algo para Honey, Mori y Haruhi por el simple hecho de simpatizar, un pequeño detalle para mamá y papá…

— _Lo siento, abuelo, pero con lo poco que me mandas no me alcanza nada para ti, ja-ja-ja._

Escuchó a los muchachos discutiendo algo en japonés. Tamaki les mostraba una taza para café con un lindo paisaje de Boston y una "K" con una cursi tipografía.

Un regalo para Kyouya. Se había olvidado por completo de su pesadilla diaria.

A decir verdad no le nacía nada comprarle algo. Bueno, gracias a él había tenido ese lindo día de paseo, pero no es como si esa hubiera sido la intención del chico…Aunque tal vez no fuera tan mala idea. Tal vez, si a pesar de todo lo que le hacía enfurecer ella le llevaba un regalo lo ablandaría un poco…¿Aunque qué clase de cosa le podía comprar?

Terminó agregando una bola de nieve a la lista, saliendo de la tienda, después de pagar, con una bolsa, mientras los muchachos salían con tres en cada mano. Habían comprado llaveros, tazas, gorros, playeras (Tamaki había sustituido la suya mojada por una de esas) postales, bolas de nieve, plumas, cajitas para mentas, y quién sabe cuantas cosas más.

Esos sí que eran turistas en potencia.

— Gracias por concedernos el honor de ser acompañados por usted esta tarde, princesa Millie — sonrió el rubio, entregándole una sudadera de las que había comprado, siendo imitado por los gemelos, que le regalaron un enorme frasco de caramelos con el paisaje de Boston impreso.

Por supuesto, ella aprovechó el momento para darles sus presentes también.

Se despidieron en la entrada del edificio y Mildred corrió escaleras arriba hasta el departamento de Kyouya para preparar la cena. Se lo encontró acostado en el sofá, muy cómodo con un libro… ¿En la cara?

Mildred cerró la puerta con cuidado y se tapó la boca con ambas manos para amortiguar el sonido de su risa. El frío y serio Kyouya en esa posición lucía muy diferente, y hasta podía resultar adorable de alguna forma.

La chica no resistió la tentación y la cámara de su celular no tardó en capturar el momento rápidamente antes de que le quitara el libro de la cara y se fuera a la cocina a cumplir con sus tareas.

¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido? Recordaba haber abierto aquel libro nuevo, pero no haberlo leído, aunque era de esperarse; se sentía sumamente agotado.

Por la ventana se admiraba ya la oscuridad de la noche, y se escuchaban ruiditos en la cocina ¿Había llegado ya Mildred?

En efecto. Ahí estaba muy concentrada con unos baguettes sin darse cuenta de la presencia del chico de gafas hasta que éste le habló por fin:

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu día de tour? — preguntó Kyouya con cierto tono burlón. Sabía lo que era ir de turismo con el excéntrico medio francés. Esperó una mirada asesina, una mueca molesta, pero cuando la chica se giró una enorme sonrisa relucía en su rostro.

— Fue un día genial — respondió — los gemelos al final decidieron asistir…De hecho, te he comprado algo — añadió con un poco de timidez, pasando a su lado para dirigirse a la sala.

— ¿No me dijiste que apenas te ajustaba el dinero que te enviaba tu abuelo?

Sí. Le había contado a él que recibía poco dinero al mes, pero había omitido que era por castigo, así como el hecho de que su abuelo era un multimillonario importante. Kyouya sólo sabía que tenía dinero suficiente para pagarle esa escuela.

Había podido tomar algo del dinero del mes porque comía con Kyouya la mayoría de las veces, y aunque tenía que llenar su refrigerador propio podía ahorrar un poco más. Claro que eso no se lo dijo por miedo a que por mera crueldad le prohibiera volver a comer de su comida.

Le entregó el globo de nieve con la más linda sonrisa que pudo poner, y él lo tomó enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Me compras un regalo? ¿A mi?... ¿Por qué?

— Oh, ya sabes…Porque gracias a ti tuve un gran día — mintió, bastante convincente. En parte era cierto, pero el gran día había sido gracias a Tamaki y a los hermanos Hitachiin. Aun se preguntaba como rayos podían ser amigos de una persona tan fría como Ootori…

Él se quedó callado. Ella le dedicó una última sonrisa algo incómoda por el silencio, se encogió de hombros y volvió a la cocina a terminar con la cena.

— ¿Amigos gracias a mi, eh? — soltó Kyouya para sus adentros, acomodándose las gafas.

* * *

**5 páginas de mi cuaderno encogidas por word encogidas por fanfiction T_T En fin. Espero poder hacer el próximo más largo ;D ¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Casa sola

**¡Oh, lamento mucho la tardanza, mis princesas! *entrada estilo Tamaki-senpai* es que tuve pesada la escuela y la inspiración por los suelos. Por más que quería escribir, nada salía ): pero hoy en la tarde aproveché un poco mi inspiración y ¡manos al teclado! les traigo un capítulo larguito. **

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Otro jueves más de tormenta. Mildred se acomodó el gorrito de lana y sacó su paraguas favorito, ese azul con estampado de nubecitas sonrientes que le había regalado el tío Steven antes de llegar a Boston. En cuanto lo abrió, su acompañante soltó una risita por el infantil diseño.

— Cierra la boca, Ootori — le espetó, comenzando a andar.

Lisa y Jeremy Farrow se habían conocido en un día parecido a ese ya muchos años atrás. Él había salido tarde de la universidad, desprotegido contra la lluvia, víctima de una mala predicción del programa del clima, y ella había sido la única persona amable que se ofreció para compartir paraguas con él. Desde aquel primer intercambio de miradas él se había perdido en aquellos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes…Amor a primera vista.

Esa es una anécdota que le habían contado a Mildred cuando tenía aproximadamente unos doce años de edad, y desde entonces ella pedía que se la repitieran una y otra vez, sobre todo en días de lluvia.

El día que conoció a Kyouya, en una situación tan similar a aquella historia que adoraba, su corazón había dado un vuelco, con aquella pequeña fantasía de haber conocido en ese momento al amor de su vida repiqueteándole la cabeza, esforzándose por recordar bien cada detalle… ¡Patrañas! ¡Pero que estúpida se sentía! Así como no había heredado los despampanantes ojos de su madre o la sonrisa perfecta de su padre, siempre tan reluciente, tampoco había recibido esa suerte poética del romance de película.

Compartiendo paraguas en un día lluvioso en aquella hermosa ciudad de Boston había conocido al responsable de su dolor de cabeza.

No pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada furtiva y molesta, sumida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? — ¿Pero que demonios? ¡Era imposible que su vista periférica tuviera tal alcance! ¡Ese chico usaba magia negra!

Milly se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a seguir a paso un poco más veloz.

* * *

No pudo evitar detenerse al ver a Honey y Mori saliendo apenas de sus clases universitarias. Agitó a la mano y ellos saludaron a lo lejos. Le sonrieron por última vez y ella reanudó su marcha, corriendo. Se había quedado distraída en una esquina de la biblioteca leyendo un libro sobre coleccionistas extraños — coleccionistas de pelusas, garras de gatos, cáscaras de frutas exóticas — y se le hacía tarde. No podía dejar que el rey de las sombras pasara hambre después de clases o ella tendría que sufrir una vez más una de esas escalofriantes miradas heladas.

— ¡Lo lamento, ya estoy aquí! — exclamó al entrar, pero su única respuesta fue un sepulcral silencio — ¿Hola? — pasó a la cocina, y sobre el refrigerador estaba un pedazo de papel, en el que con pulcra letra habían escrito:

_Mildred:_

_Seguramente terminaste la pila de tu celular escuchando música de nuevo, así que no pude comunicártelo antes; comeré fuera hoy. _

_Más te vale que no hagas ningún destrozo. _

_Ootori Kyouya._

Bufó molesta por haber tenido tanta prisa, pero a la vez aliviada. Por fin tendría una comida tranquila.

Sacó unos bollos y calentó una lata de sopa en el microondas. No tenía nada de ganas de ponerse a cocinar, y por lo menos aprovecharía esa tarde que era libre de tareas.

Sin tener que utilizar modales remojó un poco su bollo en la sopa y se lo llevó entero a la boca. Recordó su primera semana en Boston, comiendo sola en la penumbra del comedor en su departamento, a diferencia que en esos días la tristeza por soledad le mataba el apetito y casi no comía nada.

Los siguientes días había estado tan incómoda y molesta por la presencia de su nuevo "amo" a la hora de la comida que no se daba cuenta del hecho que ahora tenía acompañante. Dicen por ahí "_mejor sola que mal acompañada_", pero con Ootori no recordaba sentirse tan apagada. Tal vez las malas compañías no sean tan malas.

— O tal vez él no sea mala compañía después de todo...

Prendió la televisión para distraerse, y disfrutó de su sopita acompañada de las risas pregrabadas de una comedia que eligió al azar.

Al terminar, dejó su tazón lavado en el fregador y cruzó el corto pasillo hasta la habitación de Kyouya. Era un espacio de cuatro paredes, igual que el de ella pero un poco más grande. Pegada a la pared de la derecha, en el centro, se encontraba la cama (tendida por Mildred esa mañana). A la izquierda de esta, del lado de la ventana, una mesita de noche, y del otro un pequeño librero. El armario abarcaba toda la pared de enfrente.

Guiada de la mano por la curiosidad, se dirigió a uno de los cajones de su armario. Hace unos días Kyouya se había interpuesto cuando ella estuvo a punto de abrirlo, prohibiéndole hacerlo. Dudó unos segundos, pero aun tiró de él.

Era su ropa interior.

Se echó a reír. Aun no comprendía como una prenda común en una persona normal podía causar tanta gracia, y es que ella al parecer todavía a veces tenía la mentalidad de la Mildred de seis años. Seguramente él se lavaba los calzoncillos, porque ella jamás los había visto entre las canastas de ropa de las que se hacía cargo los fines de semana. Eran igual de serios que él: negro, gris, blanco y azul marino, perfectamente doblados y acomodados en el cajón.

Aun soltado risitas cerró el armario y se dirigió a la estantería de libros. Exceptuando dos, todos estaban en japonés, y la mayoría eran bastante gruesos. Tomó uno al azar y comenzó a pasear la mirada por los símbolos incomprensibles para ella, pero cuando se sentó en la cama olvidó el libro por completo.

Ella se encargaba de alzar todas las mañanas, pero ni siquiera se había llegado a recargar en la cama, cuidando de que fuera perfecta después de estirar las sábanas. Ahora sabía por qué Kyouya tardaba tanto en levantarse a pesar de las múltiples alarmas.

Rebotó un par de veces hasta que se sacó los zapatos y se atrevió a acostarse. En ese instante se sintió abrazada por los invisibles brazos del colchón. Los colchones que les proporcionaban junto con su habitación eran una rosa a comparación de ese. Era tan suave como esas esponjosas nubes en el cielo, en dónde los ángeles juegan y cantan canciones alegres. En ese momento Mildred juraría que podía escucharlos muy cerca.

Abby se preguntó si valdría la pena unos días más de su vida al servicio del Rey de las Sombras a cambio de un colchón como ese.

— Claro que vale la pena — se auto respondió, apoyando su cabeza en la fresca almohada, acomodándose. Nadie la movería de ese paraíso de dos metros por uno noventa por un buen rato.

* * *

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró su reloj una vez más. Ella siempre era puntual, pero ya pasaban diez minutos de la hora acordada.

Dio un sorbo a su agua y miró a la calle desde el área de fumadores. Detestaba el olor a cigarro, pero la vista era tan linda que sabía que ella la amaría, así que se vio obligado a reservar una mesa ahí.

Justo después de mirar el reloj una vez más divisó una limusina del otro lado de la calle, y reconoció al instante aquellos oscuros y largos cabellos. El vestido bonito de color verde llamativo y la elegante manera de caminar.

Era ella.

Se dirigió deprisa hasta la entrada del establecimiento para recibirla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ninguna mujer le hacía sentir tan feliz. Sólo ella lograba hacerle sentir esa paz interior y que apareciera ese brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

A pesar de los tacones, dio una larga zancada hasta él, como una niña pequeña, y le plantó un profundo beso en la mejilla, seguido de un fuerte abrazo. No sólo rodeó a Kyouya con sus brazos, si no con su singular perfume lleno de recuerdos nostálgicos.

— Kyouya — susurró en forma de saludo.

El muchacho le estrechó con aún más fuerza.

— Hola, mamá.

* * *

Ocho de la noche. El tiempo se había ido volando entre pláticas y risas, de tienda en tienda por el centro de Boston. Aiko Tamimoto era una mujer de puras sonrisas, y su personalidad le hacía creer que era una niña pequeña atrapada en un cuerpo adulto. Completamente lo contrario a los Ootori. A pesar de eso, el más joven de los hijos disfrutaba los encuentros con su madre. Encendían un pedazo de él, y lo hacía sonreír como no lo hacía nadie, siempre con nuevas historias sobre sus viajes o anécdotas graciosas de su vida cotidiana. Él escuchaba atento cada una de ellas, tanto los viajes a España como los accidentes en la cocina dignos de ser grabados para reír después (de esos Aiko tenía muchos).

— Te amo mucho, hijo — se había despedido, dejándole lápiz labial en ambas mejillas — Nos veremos pronto.

Dejó la bolsa de regalo que su madre le había dado (un libro nuevo con paisajes de Alemania) en el sofá. Se dirigió a la puerta una vez más, pero unos ruidos extraños provenientes de su habitación le hicieron retroceder.

Caminó sigilosamente y prendió la luz. Mildred Farrow dormía placidamente en su cama, con su respiración acompañada por leves ronquidos.

Le miró irritado, tentado en echarle un vaso de agua fría, pero resistiéndose ya que la consecuencia sería su cama mojada — aunque bien podría ponerla a secarla a ella — y se limitó a moverle ligeramente el hombro.

No hubo respuesta.

— Mildred — le llamó, dándole toquecitos un poco más fuertes.

Ronquidos.

— Mildred — volvió a decir, zarandeándola.

Más ronquidos.

— Puedes tratar de despertarla con un beso — sugirió Tamaki, apareciendo de la nada, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

— Puedes tratar de despertarla con un beso tú, idiota.

— ¿Y besar otros labios que no sean los de mi preciosa Haruhi? — se llevó una mano al pecho dramáticamente por tan atrevida sugerencia — Oh, no. Jamás me lo perdonaría. Y mi princesa tampoco, Kyouya ¿pero que cosas dices?

En eso, aun con los ojos cerrados, la Bella Durmiente versión ronquido y babeo se estiró en la cama y soltó un ruido parecido al ronroneo de un gatito. Los muchachos la observaron frotarse los ojos para despabilarse y poco a poco abrirlos por completo.

Mildred no se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio al ser la mirada de Kyouya lo primero en ver.

— Kyouya, hola — saludó nerviosamente, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, alisando la cama hasta que quedara como antes — ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te fue en tu salida, eh? — se acomodó la arrugada ropa y el cabello lo mejor que pudo. Se dio cuenta de la oscuridad a través de la ventana y le dio un vistazo al reloj de la mesita de noche — ¿¡Tan tarde es ya!? Lo lamento, Kyouya, la cena, lo siento…

— Esta noche cenaremos con Haruhi — le anunció, deteniendo su apresurado paso a la cocina.

— ¡Delicioso ramen de plebeyos! — exclamó Tamaki, levantando los pulgares.

Mildred los siguió emocionada, acomodándose el cabello en el trayecto de escaleras hasta el departamento de la muchacha. Cuando entraron, los demás ya estaban alrededor de la mesa con sus platos en frente, y los saludaron animados.

— La comida de Haruhi siempre nos anima — comentó Tamaki a Mildred con una sonrisa, antes de correr por un plato con su princesa. La canadiense se apresuró a mostrarse amigable y ofrecerse a ayudar.

Ya cuando todos tuvieron lugar y un plato ella tomó los palillos torpemente y trató de llevarse un poco a la boca, pero la penetrante mirada de reproche de Kyouya le hizo detenerse. Recordó que el muchacho siempre decía unas palabras en japonés antes de comer. ¿Cómo eran? Ah, sí.

Juntó las manos y exclamó:

— _¡Itosukudomakuto! _

— _¡Itadakimasu!_ — corrigió Kyouya irritado, y todos se echaron a reír. La muchacha se ruborizó, pero aun así asomó una tímida sonrisita.

Y así transcurrió la primera velada que Mildred en serio disfrutó. La comida de Haruhi estaba deliciosa, y era la primera vez que probaba el ramen. A pesar de que le costó trabajo, Mori se esforzó explicándole como tomar los palillos correctamente hasta que lo logró. Los gemelos hacían bromas y se burlaban del Rey rubio, haciendo reír a todos los presentes, y Honey se colgaba de su cuello mientras repetía lo mucho que la amaba a ella, a su conejito y a todo el mundo. Era un ambiente tan acogedor que le daban ganas de llorar de alegría.

— Gracias, Kyouya — susurró.

— ¿Por qué?

— _Porque a pesar de que eres una piedra en mi zapato me diste amigos._

— Nada — sonrió — olvídalo.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, que se los escribo con mucho cariño ;A; capítulo patrocinado por el osito de colchones Spring Air (? ¿Han probado esos colchones que son como nubes? SON TAN DELICIOSOS, QUIERO UNO ;A; pero soy pobre. Como Haruhi. Así que tengo que dormir en un colchón normal. Como Haruhi.**

**Pero no estoy rodeada de hombres guapos como Haruhi ): **

***se va a deprimir***


	5. Enferma y enfermero

**¡Hello! Lamento la tardanza, pero la escuela no me ha dado mucho tiempo ni inspiración en este tiempo. Ya había escrito como nueve páginas de éste capítulo en un día, pero aun así no tenía final y lo dejé así para ir modificando conforme se me ocurrieran cosas, ya saben, no subir nomás recien hecho por si me arrepentía. ¡Por fin quedó listo! Me divertí escribiéndolo, así que espero que les guste a ustedes también. **

* * *

Mildred Farrow echó un vistazo al reloj de su móvil, el cual marcaba las dos cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada, y ella seguía rodando en su cama sin poder dormir. Era algo de esperarse que después de todos esos platos de _ramen_ que había prácticamente aspirado su sistema digestivo no le permitiera el sueño. Nunca le había hecho bien comer tanto tan tarde, pero había tenido que hacerlo. No permitiría que los gemelos le llamaran "estómago débil".

Durante la última media hora de insomnio observando el techo se sorprendió pensando en Kyouya.

Después de que el chico de gafas se retirara a dormir, los demás se quedaron un rato más en el departamento de Haruhi a charlar. Mildred escuchó varias anécdotas e historias sobre algo que llamaban _Host Club_, una actividad que llevaban a cabo después de clases — que a ella aun le parecía bastante extraño — y la cual había dado pie a la gran amistad que tenían actualmente. Lo que más le sorprendió es que cuando narraron el día en el que conocieron a Haruhi y como tuvo que llevar a cabo su deuda — la aludida tuvo que interrumpir varias veces a Tamaki para aclarar que no se había tropezado por estar perdida en sus hermosos ojos azules — y más porque Mildred se concentró en imaginarla con el pelo un poco más corto y traje masculino, pero no lograba entender como habían confundido a esa linda chica de pestañas largas con un varón.

Al encontrar la similitud con su situación — una deuda — se sintió un poco celosa. Gracias al descuido de Haruhi había caído en las manos del Host Club, pero había conocido a Tamaki, un muchacho que, a pesar de ser algo dramático o estúpido, era atractivo, leal, inteligente, amable y otro sin fin de cualidades con las que cualquiera pensaría que es una descripción al mejor caballero de la nobleza.

Mildred, por su estupidez y miedo a su abuelo, había aceptado una deuda y ahora estaba en las garras del Rey Oscuro del reino.

Entonces, como si le estuvieran leyendo la mente, dieron un giro a la conversación y comenzaron a hablar de Ootori.

Tamaki narraba orgulloso como había sido su primer encuentro con su mejor amigo y el desarrollo de su hermosa amistad, sus paseos turísticos cuando él apenas había llegado a Japón, y como el pelinegro se había desvivido por encontrar a su madre en Francia. Unas lágrimas de emoción se asomaron por sus ojos. Los gemelos contaban como Kyouya les había ayudado y hasta dado techo en momentos de duda y enfrentamientos entre ellos. Honey expresaba lo mucho que lo amaba y lo especial que era _Kyo-chan_ para él. Mori asentía.

— Kyouya es una persona muy buena, pero por alguna razón se esfuerza en aparentar ser frío y egoísta. — había concluido Haruhi.

¿Esforzarse para aparentar ser egoísta? Mildred no comprendía bien por qué alguien querría hacer eso. ¿Orgullo? ¿Era alguna clase de caparazón? Quién sabe. Pero lo que era seguro ahora es que Kyouya tenía que ser, por lo menos en el fondo, una buena persona; una mala persona no podría tener esos amigos tan maravillosos como con los que el_ Tipo Cool _contaba.

Tarde o temprano, Milly esperaba poder conocer a ese Kyouya amabe del que tanto había escuchado gran parte de la velada.

* * *

Dos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación le hicieron levantar la vista de su libro. Una cabecilla castaña se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

— ¿Qué sucede? — inquirió, algo molesto por la interrupción.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Tienes medio cuerpo dentro. Ya pasa.

Mildred cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella tímidamente sin saber como comenzar.

— Hay algo…que me gustaría pedirte…quiero decir, negociar — aventuró nerviosa, tratando sin éxito que su voz pareciera firme y segura.

— Dime — incitó Kyouya, dejando su libro a un lado, separando la página con su dedo.

Mildred tomó aire y se apresuró a hacer la petición antes de arrepentirse:

— Quería pedirte...— juntó sus palmas frente a sus labios y cerró los parpados con fuerza— que por favor me regalaras un colchón como el tuyo porque es el mejor colchón sobre el que he dormido y en verdad en verdad quiero uno así así que por favor acepta unos días más los que consideres suficientes de mi servicio como asistente o sirvienta o como quieras llamarme tú a cambio de uno por favor te lo pido — esperó tres segundos antes de abrir un ojo con cautela para ver la expresión del muchacho.

Él enarcó una ceja ante la petición.

— Interesante petición — dijo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

— ¿Entonces la aceptas? — entrelazó sus dedos y puso su más dulce sonrisa, tratando de imitar los adorables ojos de Honey que le había visto utilizar varias veces con las personas que llevaban un pastel en la mano. Eso siempre funcionaba.

Kyouya suspiró y sonrió antes de responder:

— No.

* * *

Transcurrieron las semanas, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban a mediados de Octubre. Algunas calabazas con motivos de la Noche de Brujas decoraban sonrientes las entradas de las casas y tiendas, además de los montones de hojas secas que tenían que ser barridas de las entradas por los ciudadanos todas las mañanas y que los niños se encargaban de esparcir de nuevo al revolcarse en ellas.

Kyouya se sintió un poco extraño al no escuchar a alguien a su lado encargándose de hacer crujir cada hoja seca del camino bajo sus pies camino a la escuela, como sucedía normalmente todas las mañanas.

Tras haber dormido apenas cuatro horas poder levantarse fue todo un reto, y cuando logró salir de las calientitas mantas de su cama ya era muy tarde. Al salir de su habitación ni su desayuno ni Mildred lo estaban esperando., así que tuvo que marcharse con el estómago vacío.

Más extrañado que molesto le marcó unas cuantas veces en el trayecto al instituto, pero todas las llamadas terminaron mandándole al buzón de voz.

Logró llegar justo a tiempo a sus clases, pero no había logrado poner atención en ninguna. Se concentró más en comer a escondidas una barrita de cereales que Tamaki le había regalado. A la hora del receso tuvo que formarse él en la fila para el almuerzo mientras los gemelos le informaban que no habían visto tampoco a Mildred en el transcurso de la mañana.

— Pero madre, hoy iremos al cine todos juntos — le recordaba Tamaki, mientras Kyouya trataba de zafarse sin éxito de las manos de su mejor amigo.

— Tamaki, lo siento, tengo tantas cosas que hacer que me tengo que ir ahora. Iré la próxima vez.

El rubio le soltó y se echó en su asiento, triste.

— Está bien, Kyouya.

Asintió en forma de despedida y se dirigió al escritorio del profesor para pedir permiso de retirarse, con el pretexto de que tenía una fuerte jaqueca. Al ser el mejor alumno de la clase del señor Radford éste no le cuestionó y le firmó su pase de salida, deseándole lo mejor y recordándole el examen de la semana próxima.

Kyouya cruzó la puerta de entrada y apretó el paso hacia la residencia de estudiantes. Se sentía molesto. No quería admitirlo, pero la desaparición de Mildred y el hecho de no poder comunicarse con ella le había creado algo de preocupación, a tal grado de verse obligado a si mismo a mentir para abandonar la clase. La duda le había estado carcomiendo durante toda la mañana.

Lo peor de todo es que lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando comenzó a preguntarse que le habría sucedido fue que había sido secuestrada por alguna clase de mafia en la noche para pedir recompensa después. Dudó seriamente si juntarse tanto con Tamaki sería bueno para su salud mental.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta el quinto piso y abrió la puerta del quinientos dos con su llave de repuesto sin siquiera avisar.

— ¿Hola? — la televisión estaba encendida, pero en el sofá de enfrente sólo había unas cuantas mantas — ¿Hola? — repitió, cruzado hasta el fondo y revisando la habitación, vacía también, además de hecha un desorden.

Escuchó la cadena del inodoro, seguida por la llave del lavabo y después la puerta del baño del pasillo abrirse.

A pesar de ser la una y media de la tarde Mildred seguía en pijamas y con el cabello desarreglado, como si acabara de despertar apenas. Tenía unas enormes marcas moradas bajo los ojos y su piel un tono más pálido que el normal.

Al ver a Kyouya, cerró la puerta rápidamente tras ella.

— Te sugiero que no entres ahí. Las cosas no salieron bien — advirtió con un lánguido tono de voz — huele muy mal — y se dirigió encorvada al sofá, dónde se cubrió con las mantas de pies a cabeza.

Kyouya hizo una mueca.

— Me sorprende cada vez más lo poco fina que puedes llegar a ser.

— Hasta la princesa más refinada tiene necesidades básicas. No molestes.

— Pero no anda por ahí describiendo la cosa.

— ¿No tendrías que estar en la escuela a esta hora, Kyouya? — su tono no fue de curiosidad, si no que le estaba dando a entender que su presencia ahí no era deseada.

— He venido porque no tienes la decencia de avisar ni de responder tu celular. ¿No te he dicho que quiero que lo lleves prendido todo el tiempo para cuando necesite llamarte?

— No lo encuentro. Seguro se ha descargado — respondió de mala gana — Ahora que sabes que tu sirvienta no ha muerto aún ¿podrías irte? No me siento bien y a decir verdad lo último que quiero es escuchar tu voz y tus reproches innecesarios.

El muchacho apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo osaba en hablarle así? ¡Y pensar que esa majadera le había hecho sentir preocupación unos momentos atrás! Se había saltado una clase por ella ¡Malagradecida!

Se acercó desafiante y cuando abrió la boca para soltarle una de sus amenazas con ese tono tranquilo pero tétrico de siempre la muchacha salió del sofá de un brinco y lo empujó, casi haciéndole caer, para quitarlo de su camino hasta encerrarse en el baño.

Kyouya sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna al escucharla vomitar. Esperó escuchar la cadena una vez más para tocar la puerta.

— Vete — sollozó.

Él ignoró la orden y abrió la puerta para encontrársela sentada en el suelo, abrazada del inodoro y con la mejilla apoyada en la tapa, dándole la espalda.

— Mildred… — se acuclilló a su lado, y notó erizada la piel de sus brazos y de su nuca. Llevó su mano hasta la frente de la muchacha y la retiró de inmediato, alarmado. — ¡Mildred, estás ardiendo!

— ¿En serio? — se llevó las manos a las mejillas — Debe ser por eso que tengo tanto frío — susurró débilmente.

Kyouya la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la guió de regreso al sillón, dónde volvió a esconderse bajo las frazadas. Mientras tanto Kyouya buscaba un botiquín de medicinas, pero por más que esculcó en cada rincón no encontró nada más que unas pastillas para cólicos. Escuchó a Milly correr una vez más a vomitar al baño.

Normalmente, cuando él se enfermaba — muy rara vez — estaba al cuidado de las mejores enfermeras que los hospitales de la familia le podían proporcionar y los más eficaces medicamentos, así fuera un simple resfriado. Pero ahí, lejos de Japón, la única persona a su servicio era la que se encontraba en malas condiciones.

Le ayudó a incorporarse y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, mientras ella rodeaba sus hombros con el suyo. Estaba cada vez más débil, con sus parpados caídos y los labios tan secos que el muchacho podía notarlo.

— Sé de algo que te hará sentir mejor — cerró la puerta del quinientos dos tras él y la llevó escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación, dónde la hizo acostarse en su cama.

— Es tan suave — murmuró Milly, acurrucándose y asomando una débil sonrisita.

El ahora enfermero Ootori le puso un bote de basura a un lado por si otra emergencia de vomito surgía — no quería arriesgarse a que no llegara al baño y que la víctima fuera su impecable piso — y en lo que un termómetro debajo de su axila le tomaba la temperatura se fue a servirle algo de agua. Dejó el vaso a un lado y tomó el teléfono. Marcó uno de los primeros números del directorio que le había proporcionado su padre antes de ir ahí, con los contactos de buenos doctores a los cuales podría recurrir en caso de emergencia. Explicó la situación y pidió atención en casa. Le prometieron no tardar más de diez minutos. Colgó y regresó a la habitación para pedirle a Mildred que ya se sacara el termómetro de debajo de la playera.

— ¡Casi cuarenta de fiebre! — exclamó al ver el termómetro.

— ¿Eso es muy grave?

— ¡Pues claro que lo es, tonta! Un poco más y te puedes poner muy grave ¿Por qué no has recurrido a alguien desde el principio? — le reprochó, colocándole un trapito mojado en la frente.

— No creí que fuera algo grave. Me daba vergüenza molestar.

— Molestia hubiera sido encontrarte medio muerta. No hagas esa clase de tonterías y llámame a mi o a cualquiera de nosotros si te sientes mal ¿entendido?

Mildred asintió, con cierto sentimiento de felicidad en su pecho. ¿Acaso Ootori Kyouya estaba preocupado por ella?

El doctor llegó con su equipo minutos después, con todo el Host Club detrás, pero se quedaron en la salita con Kyouya mientras el doctor hacía su chequeo en la habitación.

— ¿Muchas cosas que hacer, Kyouya? ¿Qué clase de cosas? — inquiría Tamaki — ¡Sabes que a papá no le gusta que mamá le oculte cosas!

— No es el momento, Tamaki — Kyouya le dio la espalda y tomó un libro al azar para "leer" y eludir preguntas.

El rubio hizo una mueca que al instante se convirtió en una sonrisa. Ya le había quedado más que claro que su amigo tenía ese lado bondadoso y desinteresado, y se sentía muy orgulloso cuando salía al aire como en esa clase de situaciones, viendo por el bien de los demás sin sacar provecho de nada.

— ¿O es que acaso tal vez esto sea el comienzo hacia el amor?

La respuesta fue un libro de pasta dura impactando con fuerza en su cabeza.

— No digas estupideces, idiota supremo.

El doctor salió tras quince minutos transcurridos, informándoles que lo que Mildred padecía era de salmonela por algo que había comido, pero con el medicamento recetado, ciertos cuidados en la dieta y mucha agua estaría perfecta en una semana aproximadamente.

Kyouya entregó el cheque al doctor antes de despedirse y todos entraron a saludar a la enfermita. Ella se cubrió con las sábanas la cabeza, avergonzada de que tanta gente la viera tan desgreñada, y simplemente asomó la cara.

— ¡Te he traído un pastel delicioso que te hará sentir mejor! — exclamó Honey, saltando a los pies de la cama con una caja en las manos.

— Gracias, Honey, eso me sube el ánimo — tomó la caja con una sonrisa y la dejó a un lado, en la mesita de noche de Kyouya. Nadie se atrevió a recordarle que ella no podría comer eso por un tiempo.

Y todos permanecieron ahí a hacerle compañía. Haruhi fue a prepararle un remedio casero que aseguraba que le ayudaría a dormir mejor, con el cual Tamaki y Honey fueron a ayudar (más bien a observar como preparaban sus brebajes mágicos los plebeyos a falta de dinero para una buena medicina y a estorbar en el reducido espacio de la cocina).

Los gemelos le contaban más historias sobre su vida y el Host Club. Kaoru desenredaba y trenzaba su cabello con delicadeza. Kyouya y Mori escuchaban. Éste último le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza cuando se daba cuenta de sus escalofríos o sus dolores de estómago, como si quisiera mandarle fuerza o a sanarle. Puede que el malestar no se fuera, pero esas pequeñas y torpes señas de cariño le hicieron sentir un poco mejor emocionalmente.

A pesar de que no quería que se fueran, no podía luchar contra la debilidad de su cuerpo y sus parpados se cerraban involuntariamente. Después de que se bebiera la infusión medicinal de Haruhi — la cual sabía a mil demonios — Kyouya les pidió a todos que se marcharan para que la enferma pudiera descansar. Apenas regresó de despedirlos en la puerta cuando Mildred ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Pasaron las horas y el cielo oscureció. Kyouya cerró su portátil y se frotó los ojos, cansado. Arrastró los pies hasta su habitación, con la intención de meterse a la cama sin siquiera ponerse la pijama y echarse en los brazos de Morfeo, pero cuando entró recordó que ya estaba ocupada.

Mildred seguía durmiendo tranquila, soltando unos ronquiditos. Se acercó con cuidado para despertarla y acompañarla a su casa, pero por alguna razón se detuvo. Se veía ahí, tan tranquila. Sabía lo cómodo que era su colchón y lo mucho que a ella le gustaba. Además ¿y si necesitaba algo a media noche pero estaba sola?

Sacó su pijama del cajón haciendo el menor ruido posible, se lavó los dientes y tomó unas frazadas para acurrucarse en el sofá.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por una persona tan molesta, Ootori? — se preguntaba a él mismo, tratando de acomodar sus piernas en el reducido espacio— Eres una persona demasiado buena.

* * *

Ruiditos entre sueños lo despertaron unas horas después. Tres y cuarto de la madrugada y la luz de la cocina estaba prendida.

Se incorporó lentamente, con sus músculos quejándose por haberlos hechos acostarse en un lugar tan reducido. Se colocó las gafas y caminó con pesadez hasta la cocina para ver que pasaba.

— ¡Mildred Farrow!

Cuando cruzó la entrada de la cocina, la muchacha se estaba llevando un gran trozo de pastel de fresas que le había llevado Honey a la boca. Al escuchar su nombre en ese tono soltó un gritito asustado y retrocedió, lanzando el tenedor al postre.

— Kyo-Kyouya, me has asustado.

— ¿¡Qué acaso estás loca?! ¡Tienes un grave problema en el estómago! — le tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta su habitación de nuevo.

— ¡Solo quería un pedacito! — lloriqueaba ella — ¡Por favor, un trocito no me hará daño!

— ¿Tu nivel de glotonería no tiene límites? ¡Acuéstate! — Mildred se metió asustada entre las sábanas, cubriéndose la cabeza. Kyouya apagó la luz y salió irritado de la habitación hasta la cocina, dónde tiró el pastel a la basura. No sabía si Mildred sería tan estúpida y tan glotona como para sacarlo y comerlo así, por lo que, para prevenir, le echó agua y cáscaras de fruta del fondo.

_¿Ó es que acaso tal vez esto sea el comienzo hacia el amor_? — escuchó en su mente aquella frase que había utilizado varias veces en el pasado ahora citada por su amigo Tamaki esa tarde. Bufó y se removió incómodo entre las frazadas.

¿Amor? Jamás por un persona tan desastrosa, irritable y glotona como esa.

Jamás.

* * *

— ¿Mildred?.

— ¿Eh? Oh, Kyouya, yo pensé que ya estaban dormido, mira, estem, sólo venía por un vaso de agua.

— ¡Deja el paquete de galletas de nuevo en su lugar y vete a dormir, entiende que estás enferma, zampabollos!

Y la vio regresar a la habitación por segunda vez, triste, arrastrando los pies como un perrito regañado arrastra su cola. Kyouya no comprendía por qué ella frecuentemente le recordaba a la ternura de un animalito. Tal vez porque detrás de esos ojos tiernos brillantes venían los problemas, el desastre y el enfado. Mildred tenía mucho de eso.

Aunque Kyouya olvidaba un pequeño detalle:

A pesar de todo, uno termina encariñándose tarde o temprano.

— Kyouya ¿Puedes traer el trapeador? Tuve un pequeño accidente.

Y si Kyouya no se había encariñado por lo menos un poco aun, las razones por las cuales limpió vómito del suelo aquella noche son desconocidas hasta para él.

* * *

**— ¿O es que acaso tal vez esto sea el comienzo hacia el amor? - el otro día estaba viendo Ouran y me di cuenta que Kyouya es un cursi y que dice esa clase de cosas varias veces, lol, refiriéndose a Hikaru o a Tamaki, así que no pude evitar poner a alguien que se la aplicara a él ahora xD aun así, creo que la respuesta fue clara. Kyouya está completamente convencido que jamás se enamorará de una ex-plebeya como esa.**

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D **


	6. Oliver

Una semana de reposo en casa había traído como consecuencia kilos y kilos de trabajos y tareas atrasadas. Los gemelos le habían llevado todos los días las instrucciones de los deberes, pero entre su enfermedad y la flojera lo estuvo posponiendo y ahora tenía que hacer diez reportes, cuatro ensayos, tres actividades de matemáticas, dos investigaciones y un cuento. Todo para dentro de dos días o su calificación se vería gravemente afectado.

Fastidiada y cansada de tan sólo pensar en eso decidió saltarse la última clase. Sabía que la maestra de Literatura no le creería si le decía que aun se sentía mal después de haberla saludado a la hora del almuerzo con medio trozo de pastel de chocolate en su boca, así que simplemente decidió no entrar.

Aprovechó que no había maestros alrededor y el policía de la entrada distraído para echarse a correr hasta la residencia de estudiantes sin ser detenida. Si iba a trabajar as próximas horas sin parar se merecía un ratito para descansar y mentalizarse, y sabía cual era el lugar perfecto para eso.

Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kyouya deprisa. Volvió a colocarle el seguro tras ella y se fue directo a la habitación para echarse en la cama de un salto.

Ah, que hermosa sensación celestial. ¿Cuánto tenía para disfrutar? ¿Una hora como máximo? No podía dormirse por si el Rey de las Sombras llegaba, pero era bastante tiempo para relajarse un poco. Suspiró con una ancha sonrisa, hundiendo el rostro en una de las perfumadas almohadas. La última vez que había podido hacer eso fue la mañana siguiente al día en que Kyouya la encontró desfalleciendo por la salmonela. Esa misma tarde había regresado a su propia cama, que se sentía tan cómoda como una piedra a comparación de ese trozo de nube con cobijas.

Aun no comprendía del todo que cosa le había picado a Kyouya para proporcionarles todas esas atenciones en el punto más grave de su enfermedad. Por más que buscaba, no encontraba ningún beneficio al hacerlo más que la simple satisfacción de ayudar a alguien. ¿Eso era suficiente remuneración para Ootori? Mildred no se lo podía creer. ¿O es que acaso su debilidad eran los enfermos? Tenía entendido que su familia estaba involucrada en el mundo de los hospitales…

Más bien Mildred por fin había conocido ese lado amable que hasta ahora parecía tan sólo una leyenda.

Pero esa actitud era poco común, y ahora que ya no estaba en mal estado Ootori la volvería a regañar si la atrapaba usando su cama de nuevo…

Pero él no tenía por qué enterarse.

Milly sacó un chicle mentolado de su mochila y se entretuvo masticando, luchando con ese fresco aroma a loción masculina que insistía en arrullarla y hacerla dormir. Su mente se distrajo involuntariamente en lo atractivo que se veía Mori en sus actividades físicas matutinas, en el campo de la escuela con ese uniforme deportivo que le sentaba tan bien, y sin estar totalmente conciente de lo que hacían sus manos tomó un pedacito del chicle y lo estiró desde su boca. Luego enrolló y lo volvió a meter.

Y luego lo estiró de nuevo.

Y luego se lo volvió a meter a la boca.

Y luego lo estiró de nuevo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Y entonces por el susto soltó el chicle y la tira fue directamente a su cabello.

— ¡Kyouya! — exclamó, incorporándose de inmediato, aun con el puente elástico de menta cruzando desde la comisura de su boca a un mechón de pelo — Yo…es sólo que…¿No deberías de estar en la escuela? — inquirió nerviosa, tratando inútilmente de despegarse la goma de mascar.

— Salí temprano — respondió cortante, fulminándola con la mirada — pero tengo entendido que tú no.

— Eh, si, bueno, yo…— trataba de excusarse, pero estaba aun más preocupada por el color azul que se había encargado accidentalmente de expandir más.

Kyouya puso los ojos en blanco y la tomó de la muñeca bruscamente para guiarla hasta la cocina.

— Deja de saltarte las clases ¿no tienes bastante trabajo ya? — le reprochaba, untándole aceite vegetal en el pelo — y deja de entrar a mi habitación ¿entendiste?

— Tal vez si aceptaras mi trato y tomaras un poco de tus millones para comprarme un colchón como ese, mientras yo te entrego unos días mas de servicio…— levantó poco a poco la mirada para poner en práctica sus ojos de cachorro, pero la volvió a bajar rápidamente al encontrar los fulminantes ojos amenazantes, dignos de un verdadero Rey de la Oscuridad.

— Te he dicho que no. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu abuelo? Ese que tiene suficiente dinero para enviarte a una escuela como esta tendrá para tus caprichos.

— Ya te he dicho que mi abuelo no me quiere — frunció el seño, molesta de tan sólo recordar a ese hombre — Que me haya enviado aquí es un castigo. Está molesto porque no me comporto como una "señorita de la alta sociedad" — imitó el tono de voz de su abuelo, pero de manera desentonada y burlona.

— Y no lo culpo. Tu actitud no es nada que alguien de nivel alto pueda alabar — concordó Kyouya.

— Es porque ustedes dos son igual de idiotas con dinero — gruñó en un tono apenas audible, pero que por supuesto Kyouya logró entender, desquitándose con un tirón de pelo — ¡Auch! ¡Kyouya!

— Vuelve a decir algo y te pego siete chicles más justo en la coronilla — amenazó.

— Ya, ya, por la paz, por la paz.

* * *

— Idiota — refunfuñó una vez más, cargando la pesada bolsa de comida japonesa de regreso a casa, porque justo cuando había terminado por fin la comida al señor Kyouya "de repente" se le ocurre que quiere comida japonesa. Lo peor de todo es que lo había tenido que pagar ella, y esas comidas no son nada baratas, sobre todo la que había comprado ella. No quería arriesgarse a llevarle sushi de mala calidad al dueño de su tiempo.

Descargó su enojo con una piedra, y tuvo que correr cuando esta fue directa a la puerta de un auto caro, abollándolo. Ya ni enojarse le salía bien.

Dobló en una esquina hasta un callejón para perderse de vista por si el dueño salía del restaurante y esperó un rato, tratando de regular su respiración. Cuando ya estaba decidida a salir de nuevo lo más desapercibida posible, escuchó unos ruidos detrás de ella y se volvió de inmediato.

De entre unas cajas de cartón abandonadas y sucias apareció un perrito de aspecto pobre y desnutrido. No tenía placa. Mildred no estaba muy segura, pero al parecer era un labrador cachorro. Estaba tan sucio que casi parecía negro en vez de dorado. Daba pasos lentos hacia ella, con ojos tristes y su patita trasera derecha coja.

Al escuchar como el cachorrito lloraba a Mildred se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Acercó su mano con lentitud, temiendo que el pequeño le soltara una mordida, pero el perrito se dejó acariciar. Después de unos segundos sin dudarlo ni un momento se colgó la bolsa en la muñeca y tomó al cachorrito en brazos. Lo bañaría y lo llevaría a un veterinario cuanto antes para que le revisaran su miembro herido. Ya vería que hacía después.

_Siempre quise una mascota_, pensó. Aunque eso sería arriesgado, ya que en los dormitorios no se permitían mascotas.

El flacucho perrito no era gran problema, pero el asa de la bolsa de comida comenzaba a lastimarle el brazo. Se echaba ánimos para continuar sin detenerse, de todos modos ya estaba a medio camino…

Y entonces él apareció.

Llevaba el cabello lacio hasta los hombros de pelirrojo natural que resplandecía bajo los rayos del sol. Mildred examinó su rostro, una y otra vez, paseándose desde sus esmeraldas verdes como ojos hasta sus labios rosados que desde el otro lado de la calle donde ella se encontraba creía poder palpar su suavidad con la mirada. Era delgado y sus brazos reflejaban unas horas de ejercicios de pesas.

El muchacho debió de sentir su mirada porque de pronto volteó en su dirección y le sonrió. Mildred tardó en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo todo su rostro se sonrojó, le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa nerviosa y huyó veloz hasta la residencia, tratando de recordar su propia expresión, esperando que no se hubiera visto como una estúpida.

Subió las escaleras deprisa hasta su departamento, dejó la bolsa de comida en la puerta y llevó al cachorrito hasta el baño. Después de templar el agua le talló durante varios minutos, logrando sacar por fin toda la mugre del pobre animalito con cuidado. Encontró el problema de su cojeo, el cual era una astilla en su patita, y prosiguió a sacarla con cuidado. El cachorrito soltó un quejido, pero luego le lamió los dedos como agradecimiento, mientras su nueva dueña y salvadora le secaba y le adornaba el cuello con una cintita azul. Ahora parecía otro perro completamente diferente.

— Creo que te llamaré Oliver — le decía Mildred, acercándole un platito de carne molida del día anterior. El pequeño lo devoró con singular alegría, agitando la colita de un lado a otro, mientras ella hacía una lista mental de todo lo que tendría que salir a comprar a hurtadillas, como comida de perro, cepillo, juguetes, productos de limpieza caninos…eso impondría un gasto aun mayor al cual no creía poderse dar lujo con el poco dinero que recibía, pero es que esa carita de ojos grandes le hacía querer darle eso y más mientras le hacía mimos todos los días. Mildred era tan débil ante las criaturas adorables que ni siquiera se planteó la idea de tomar una decisión firme y darlo en adopción. Estaba conciente de que no lo haría, así que mejor se ponía a pensar como le iba a ser para no ser descubierta.

El timbre de su celular la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Estaba recibiendo su llamada de "Diarrea explosiva".

— ¡Kyouya!

¡Lo había olvidado por completo! No contestó por miedo, y mejor corrió con la bolsa en mano hasta el piso de abajo. Justo cuando llegó a la entrada el rey de las sombras abría la puerta de su residencia de tinieblas.

— Lamento la tardanza, lamento la tardanza — se disculpó rápidamente Mildred, haciendo pequeñas reverencias y pasando por un lado de Kyouya hasta la cocina.

— ¿Por qué demonios has tardado tanto? — interrogó Kyouya, recargándose en el marco de la entrada de la cocina, viendo como Mildred metía la comida japonesa en el microondas para recalentar.

— Había muchísima gente — mintió, sin verlo a los ojos.

Kyouya no cuestionó más, aunque insatisfecho con la respuesta. Mildred acomodó la cosa frente a él y ambos tomaron asiento para comenzar a comer.

Mildred observó a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo mientras se llevaba un trozo de _tempura_ a la boca. Ya que nadie podía escucharla en su mente, hizo un poco el orgullo a un lado; tenía que admitir que en cuanto a belleza, a pesar de ser diferentes completamente, él no tenía nada que envidiarle al chico pelirrojo.

Sus facciones eran finas, su nariz perfecta, y esos penetrantes ojos oscuros debajo de las gafas que le daban un aspecto intelectual que lo hacían aun más atractivo.

Pero a esos finos labios jamás les había visto mostrar una sonrisa que no fuera sarcástica o burlona.

Ella lo siguió observando discretamente mientras comía, y en una de sus miradas fugaces lo descubrió observándole las manos. Esta, nerviosa, las escondió en su regazo.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras?

— Tus manos están secas. Deberías preocuparte un poco por tu piel y humectarte — soltó con sequedad e indiferencia, dándole un mordisco a su rollo de sushi.

— Eso de es de tu incumbencia — replicó ella, molesta.

— Y esas uñas tan mordidas se te ven horribles.

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

Mildred buscó algo ofensivo con que atacarlo, pero un ladrido se escuchó a lo lejos de repente, justo por debajo de ellos.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Otro ladrido más fuerte se escuchó. ¿Desde cuando su apartamento estaba justo debajo del de él?

— Debe de ser un perrito en la calle.

— Suena justo en el departamento de abajo. En el tuyo, Mildred.

Ella sólo atinó a responder:

— Eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia.

Kyouya se puso de pie de inmediato y salió como un rayo hasta el piso de abajo, seguido por su sirvienta. Estaba muerta. Por más que lo pedía en su mente, Oliver no se callaba.

Logró adelantársele al chico y abrió la puerta deprisa. Pensó cerrársela en la cara hasta que pudiera esconder al cachorro, pero antes de tuviera la oportunidad Kyouya y sus sombras ya estaban dentro. De todos modos no iba a funcionar.

Encontró a Oliver chillando y soltando ladridos en su habitación, apretujándose contra la esquina de la pared como si quisiera atravesarla. Una araña gorda estaba frente a él, acorralándolo.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a las arañas, cariño? — dijo en tono maternal.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto, Mildred? — inquirió Kyouya en tono de reproche.

Mildred lo ignoró mientras se armaba de valor —no quería que Kyouya la viera como una cobarde— y mataba al arácnido con un zapato del armario, tirando el cadáver a la basura. Oliver corrió y brincó hasta que ella le tomó en brazos.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto? — repitió Kyouya — estás en graves problemas.

— Estaba en la calle, herido y hambriento, no podía dejarlo ahí — se excusaba atropelladamente — Por favor no digas nada, Kyouya, por favor — suplicó, acercándole al cachorrito a la cara — Sólo míralo. Por favor, por favor.

— Bien, bien, bien — cedió, alejándose del hocico del perrito con mal aliento — Pero si te atrapan no vengas a lloriquear conmigo. Yo no tengo nada que ver ¿Ok?

— Bien.

— Y este secretito te duplica tu sentencia.

—….Bien — gruñó.

* * *

Cuando se hizo de noche, después de cenar, Mildred convenció a Kyouya que se quedara en su apartamento un ratito en lo que ella iba a comprar los artículos que necesitaba para su nuevo amigo. El muchacho aceptó. De mala gana, pero aceptó. Se sorprendió al ver que la criatura no causaba gran revuelo, y que se limitaba a mordisquear una pelotita para el estrés en una esquina de la sala, dejándolo trabajar en su portátil tranquilamente.

Después de un rato llegó la chica con dos bolsas llenas de artículos caninos. Cuando se metió en el closet para acomodar algunas cosas, Kyouya se paró sigiloso y le cerró la puerta. Disfrutaba tanto molestarla.

— ¡Kyouya!

— Ahí te quedarás toda la noche.

— ¡Kyouya, sácame de aquí!

— ¿Kyouya, amo al cual prometo jamás volver a insultar ni a gritar y al cual le prometo ser una buena persona mientras cumplo con mi deber, me dejarías salir, por favor? — soltó Kyouya con una media sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Kyouya, estúpido, sácame de aquí!

Se recargó en la puerta y la ignoró hasta que cediera. Ella golpeteaba y gritaba, pero pronto se comenzaron a escuchar arañazos y gimoteos. Kyouya abrió la puerta y Mildred salió casi cayendo al suelo, jadeando.

Se volvió hacia Kyouya con los ojos humedecidos y le dio un golpe en el pecho que hizo al muchacho retroceder.

— ¡Maldita sea, imbécil, no me vuelvas a hacer eso!

— Sólo es un closet, llorona.

— ¡Soy claustrofóbica, tonto! — espetó, dando un pisotón — ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás si no quieres morir! — y se fue a grandes zancadas hasta el baño con Oliver en brazos a darle un baño para la prevención de pulgas.

El muchacho regresó a su portátil, indignado, aunque pronto comenzó a carcomerle la culpa a pesar de haber sido una simple jugarreta inconsciente. No confesó su arrepentimiento, pero ayudó a Mildred con el cachorro a modo de disculpa.

Acondicionaron el pequeño cuartito extra que nadie sabe para que sirva como casita del cachorro. Le hicieron una camita improvisada con mantas gruesas con periódicos a un lado en caso de emergencia de necesidades. También le dejaron algunos juguetes en la esquina junto con su platito de comida y otro de agua y guardaron el costal de comida canina en el armario junto con sus artículos de limpieza.

— Mildred, están tocando — le avisó Kyouya, tecleando en su portátil en lo que ella dejaba a Oliver dormidito en su nueva cama.

— ¿Y qué no puedes abrir tú? — soltó ella, irritada, yendo hasta la puerta. ¿Quién sería? Ella jamás recibía visitas, mucho menos de noche. ¿Los gemelos? Tal vez Haruhi, que le había prometido llevarle algunas de sus famosas galletas de mantequilla…

Pero no.

Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando abrió la puerta y una conocida melena roja apareció frente a ella.

— Hola, buenas noches. Lamento venir tan tarde, pero no podía esperar a presentarme. Acabo de llegar desde Canadá. Soy tu vecino — tenía una melodiosa voz tan hermosa como todo su ser. A Mildred le dio un vuelco el corazón y tardó en responder.

— M-mucho gusto, soy Mildred. Milly, digo…

A pesar de que había hecho de comer, Kyouya la había mandado a comprar comida, y en su regreso se había topado con el más atractivo chico que había visto en su entera vida. Y ahora resulta que justo él, que venía de Canadá como ella, iba en su misma escuela, vivía en la residencia y era su vecino. ¿Podría haber más coincidencia?

— Mucho gusto, Milly. Mi nombre es Oliver.

Sí. Sí podía.


	7. Mal día

**Apuesto a que no se esperaban capítulo el día de hoy :p esta vez no me tardé casi nada en volver a subirles, eh! se lo merecen por hermosas lectorcitas que me alegran con sus comentarios ;A; además estoy preparando un capítulo especial para este 22 porque es el cumpleaños de Kyouya (espero tenerlo listo a tiempo...) pero tenía que poner este antes :p **

**Lo acabo de terminar y tengo que marcharme rápido, así que no lo he checado, así que les encargo de cualquier frase incompleta o dedazo o acento o cualquier clase de error me lo notifiquen, que de por si cuando reviso de todos modos se me pasa D: **

**En fin. Ahora las dejo con el capi :D**

* * *

Otra noche de insomnio para el Rey de la Oscuridad. Tomó un libro al azar de su repisa y comenzó a leer, esperando que las palabras lograran arrullarlo. Después de una media hora esos complicados términos médicos y complejas expresiones comenzaron a surtir efecto y Kyouya se adentró poco a poco en el reino de los sueños, pero el sonido de unas pisadas en la cocina volvieron a despertarle como un balde de agua fría.

¿Estaba paranoico? ¿O serían solo las pisadas de algún vecino?

Agudizó el oído y escuchó con claridad las puertitas de su despensa. No era su imaginación ni tampoco alguien de otro departamento.

Esa noche Kyouya tenía compañía.

¿Qué hacer, qué hacer, qué hacer? ¿Y si era un ladrón? ¿Y si era peligroso o iba armado o ambos? No sería algo raro que algún vándalo hubiera entrado buscando algo de valor, ya que en esa residencia de estudiantes con dinero seguro lo iba a encontrar, aunque no entendía por dónde demonios había entrado.

Jamás se había tenido que enfrentar a una situación similar y no estaba seguro de que hacer. No tenía conocimientos en artes marciales y tampoco contaba con su ejército de defensa particular.

Tomó su lámpara de noche y la colocó en alto en una mano, y en la otra tenía su celular con el número de Mori listo para marcar en caso de una emergencia. Cualquier cosa sabía que él llegaría tan rápido como un rayo, y, aun mejor, con su pequeña bestia furiosa por ser despertado en los hombros.

Se armó de valor y salió de la habitación, listo para ir a averiguar. Conforme se acercaba a la cocina, de dónde provenían todos esos ruidos extraños, su corazón fue acelerándose más y más. Cuando por fin estuvo en la entrada, contuvo el aliento y oprimió el interruptor.

— ¡FARROW!

Así es. Ahí estaba Mildred, metida en el hueco entre la pared y el refrigerador, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente con una galleta a medio comer en la boca y el paquete en la otra mano.

Perro, conejo, gatito; esta vez a los ojos de Kyouya ella se había transformado en una ratita ladrona.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo he llegado aquí? — comenzó a decir, poniéndose de pie y mirando a todos lados con una expresión confundida y desorientada — debo de haber caminado dormida de nue...

— Fingir demencia no se te da nada bien — cortó él, dejando la lámpara en la barra de la cocina. Echaba chispas por los ojos a pesar de sentir cierto alivio de que sólo se tratara de su dolor de cabeza de todos los días y no de un ladrón — ¿Acaso quieres que te acuse por allanamiento de morada? — amenazó, arrebatándole el paquete de galletas saladas.

— Es que todo mi dinero se fue en la comida y artículos caninos para mi Oliver y no tengo comida en mi alacena y tenía muchísima hambre — comenzó a explicarse atropelladamente, como si Kyouya en verdad fuera a llevar a cabo una demanda.

— Mildred, comes conmigo todos los días.

— Pero…— hizo un pucherito y agachó la mirada, avergonzada — es que me da hambre…

Kyouya puso los ojos en blanco.

— Ya vete, Mildred — ordenó con un cansino tono de voz, llevándose dos dedos a la sien.

Ella asintió y dio unos pasos, pero al llegar frente a él se le quedó mirando a la mano derecha. Él comprendió a los pocos segundos y bufó, entregándole el paquete de galletas con resignación. Milly dio unos saltitos con una sonrisa y se fue hasta la entrada, pero antes de salir señaló la lámpara que Kyouya había dejado en la barra y añadió con cierto tono burlón:

— ¿Ibas a defenderte con eso?

Kyouya le quitó el paquete de galletas y le cerró la puerta de lleno en la cara.

* * *

El resto del mes se les fue rápidamente de las manos. Oliver perro había crecido un poco, además de ganar peso y adquirir brillo en sus oscuros ojitos. El veterinario dijo que estaba más sano que una fruta fresca. Ya no quedaba nada del cachorro mugriento y desnutrido que había sido semanas atrás.

Se acostumbró a sus horarios de necesidades a muy temprano por la mañana y tarde en la noche, cuando su dueña podía sacarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aprendió a no morder más que sus juguetes —fue un alivio que lo aprendiera por las buenas tras el primer cojín destruido. Milly no se sentía capaz de darle un manotazo— y a permanecer callado. Mildred tenía el defecto de encariñarse demasiado rápido y no estaba dispuesta a ponerlo en adopción, sobre todo después de descubrir que tan inteligente y cariñoso era.

Diez de Noviembre. Mildred se despertó unos segundos antes que su alarma con una energía de procedencia inexplicable. Era una de esas mañanas en las que no sabes ni cómo ni por qué pero te levantas de buen humor y con ganas de empezar el día.

— Este será un gran día — le dijo a Oliver con optimismo mientras este le lamía la cara, calzándose unas pantuflas y tomando su toalla para meterse a bañar.

La mayoría de las veces ocurre que cuando un individuo se levanta con el pie izquierdo y espera terribles catástrofes para ese día que fue un desastre desde el principio, sucede lo contrario, y en realidad tiene un día bastante agradable. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque el destino quiere verlo sonreír o porque si uno no espera nada puede llegar un buen elemento sorpresa, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando es lo contrario? Puede que sea uno de los mejores días de la vida de ese individuo gracias a esa disposición de su parte desde la primera hora o bien, al esperar un maravilloso día la primera cosa desagradable que pasa te desanima y decepciona.

Tal vez ese no fue el mejor día para que Mildred se levantara de tan buen humor:

Terminó de trenzar su cabello y estaba lista para salir a cumplir con su tarea matutina de desayuno, pero apenas tocó el picaporte alguien golpeó sus nudillos por el otro lado. Mildred abrió inmediatamente, y dio un paso atrás al encontrarse con la severa mirada del subdirector, con el encargado de la residencia y un hombre un poco más informal de gorra verde que no reconoció.

— Mildred Farrow — llamó el subdirector Vincent, con ese grave e intimidante tono de voz por el que todos lo reconocían.

— Sí, soy yo — afirmó, nerviosa.

El hombre hizo una simple seña con la mano y el hombre desconocido con sus holgados pantalones irrumpió en el departamento rápidamente, empujando ligeramente a Mildred al pasar a su lado.

— ¿¡Pero qué demonios están haciendo!? — Exigía saber Mildred, mientras el encargado de la residencia le retenía — ¡Esa no es manera de entrar! ¡Este es mi dormitorio, que falta de respeto!

Entonces aquel hombre apareció por el pasillo con Oliver bien sujeto con una correa, casi arrastrándolo, y Mildred comprendió todo.

Había sido descubierta.

— ¿Tiene alguna explicación para esto, señorita Farrow? — Inquirió Vincent. Mildred tragó saliva con dificultad — Tiene suerte de que su abuelo sea un colaborador importante para el colegio, que si no ya estaría haciendo las maletas. Sólo nos llevaremos a esta infernal criatura a una perrera.

Oliver la miró con sus ojitos llenos de tristeza, aun luchando contra quienes se lo querían llevar contra su voluntad.

— Por favor, puedo encontrarle un hogar, sólo denme tiempo…— suplicó.

— Sabe que cualquier animal está estrictamente prohibido, Farrow. Nada.

— Pero señor, por favor…

— Tres semanas de castigo. Y más le vale que no vuelva a ocurrir, o las consecuencias serán realmente severas — concluyó, para luego cerrar la puerta tras él.

Mildred se quedó plantada en dónde la habían dejado, escuchando los sollozos caninos de su amigo alejarse hasta que desaparecieron por completo. Luego pasó la hora del desayuno y la primera clase echada en el sillón sumida en una profunda depresión.

Su celular sonando la obligó a secarse las lágrimas y ponerse de pie hasta alcanzarlo.

— ¿Bueno?

Alejó el auricular de inmediato cuando la voz de monstruo de mil cabezas que reconoció como la de su abuelo le empezó a gritar cosas inentendibles, casi rompiéndole el tímpano izquierdo.

— ¿Mildred? ¡Mildred! — escuchó que le llamaba, y volvió a pegar el móvil a su oreja.

— Deja de gritarme abuelo ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Cómo que qué quiero? Acaba de enterarme que estás castigada por tener un perro en tu departamento ¡Un perro! — espetó.

— Lo encontré en la calle hace unas semanas muerto de hambre. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué lo dejara en la calle?

— ¡No quieras creerte veterinaria rescatista!

— ¡Pues no te preocupes porque de todos modos ya me lo han quitado y lo han enviado a una fea perrera! ¡¿Contento?!

— ¡Pues claro que no estoy contento, maldita sea! ¡Ese comportamiento inaceptable es por el que estás ahí! ¡Y no te quedarás sin castigo de mi parte! ¡¿Me entendiste?!

— Entiendo. Me voy a clases — y colgó de inmediato, apagando su celular para evitar otra desagradable llamada. Ya pelearía y se enteraría de su castigo más tarde.

El resto de la mañana no transcurrió mucho mejor. De camino a la escuela un pervertido pasó en una vieja carcacha y le gritó algo sucio, haciéndole correr despavorida para resbalarse pocos metros adelante, mojándose los pantalones.

— ¿Acaso esos son orines? — exclamó burlón el inmaduro y flacucho de Benjamin cuando ella entró al salón, con las risitas de sus secuaces siguiéndole la mala broma. En realidad no le hubiera importado — es más: hubiera afirmado que eran orines — de no ser porque Oliver estaba ahí en primera fila — así es. El destino no se había conformado y había colocado al muchacho aun más cerca de Mildred —. Ella no se atrevió a levantar la mirada y corrió hasta tomar asiento a un lado de Kaoru, al fondo.

— ¿Estás bien? — inquirió el gemelo castaño, preocupado.

— Todo bien, todo bien — mintió Mildred, y el muchacho no pudo insistir más porque el maestro de la segunda hora entró hecho un tornado agitando exámenes reprobados en la mano.

Entre ellos el de Mildred.

* * *

Grrr. Grrr. Grrr.

— Kyouya… ¿Quieres un poco? — ofreció Tamaki en voz baja, tendiéndole una barra de cereales por debajo de la mesa.

— No, Tamaki, gracias — respondió Kyouya, llevándose una mano al estómago discretamente para acallar el rugido de este. Esa estúpida de Mildred no se había aparecido una vez más, él se había quedado dormido y no había tenido tiempo de desayunar. El receso sería dentro de hora y media, pero él debía resistir. Kyouya Ootori no se dejaba ver débil, aunque de hambre se tratara.

Después de la hora más infinita de todo el semestre por fin los chicos salieron al receso. ¿Dónde estaba esa chica desaliñada? Ahora tendría que hacer fila él mismo de nuevo ¿Estaría enferma de nuevo? Con todo lo que comía no sería raro que le diera una indigestión.

Su amigo moviéndose de lado a otro lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta que lo había arrastrado hasta el área de casilleros de segundo año. Miraba de derecha a izquierda, con una mano sobre los ojos en forma y un ramo de caros tulipanes de todos colores en la otra.

— ¿No le diste su regalo de mes la semana pasada?

— Oh, no es de mes, Kyouya — respondió Tamaki con ese tonito de voz poético de príncipe que tanto caracterizaba sus conversaciones acerca de la castaña becada — En día de ayer mi Haruhi tuvo un mal día y estuvo algo triste —explicó con todo y mímica — ¡Pero yo como buen novio vengo a darle un regalo que le sacará una sonrisa!

— Pues apresúrate, que ahí viene — señaló Kyouya, escudriñando entre la multitud en busca de la castaña encargada de su almuerzo. No hubo resultado.

El rubio dio unos brinquitos nerviosos —como siempre que iba a acercarse a Haruhi con un regalo; pareciera que apenas se le iba a declarar por primera vez — dio un paso al frente con una radiante sonrisa, pero antes de irse se volteó hacia Kyouya y le susurró:

— Recuerda, amigo mío. Nuestra labor como Host de hacer felices a las damas nunca termina.

Y salió corriendo hasta su amada. A metros de distancia se notaba el instantáneo estampado rojo en las mejillas de Haruhi, así como el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos antes de tomarlo de la mano e irse juntos a apartar una mesa en el jardín. Ootori los observó alejarse, inconsciente de la ligera sonrisa de ternura en su rostro hasta que una conocida cabellera castaña irrumpió en el romántico paisaje.

— Mildred — le llamó al instante, dando unos pasos hacia ella. La muchacha no se volteó en ningún momento, pero era claro que lo había escuchado porque ahora aceleraba el paso "discretamente" — ¡Mildred!

¿Cómo rayos se osaba a huir de él? La siguió por los pasillos, molesto, y la perdió unos segundos de vista al doblar una esquina, pero el ruido del picaporte del salón de química delató su ubicación.

El hambre lo ponía de un humor de perros rabiosos. Mal día para retar al Rey de la Oscuridad, Milly.

— ¿Acaso quieres meterte en un problema conmigo? No lo creo — dijo amenazante, entrando al lugar y cerrando la puerta tras él. Ella no tuvo más opción que darle la cara. Tenía los labios fruncidos y las manos en forma de puños — Eres la culpable de que esta mañana me haya quedado dormido de nuevo y haya muerto de hambre durante las primeras dos horas de clase. ¿Acaso quieres deberme toda una vida de servicios? Porque yo no quiero tenerte pegada a mi por el resto de mis días. Más fácil será hacer que pagues tu deuda llamando a tu abuelo y confesándole todo ¿Quieres que eso suceda? — la chica agachó la mirada hasta pegar la barbilla con el cuello y negó ligeramente — ¿No, verdad? Entonces no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. Ahora vamos, y más te vale que me compres algo delicioso porque muero de ham…

Y entonces, justo cuando la tomó ligeramente por el hombro la chica se rompió a llorar. Kyouya se paralizó, confundido. ¿Oprimió algún botón? ¿Un nervio extraño? Normalmente él esperaba bufidos, gruñidos, insultos en voz baja y quejas, típico de la gruñona de siempre, pero jamás que se volviera un mar de lágrimas. Qué va, no era la primera vez que la regañaba ni la amenazaba. De hecho ya eran tantas que dudaba que Mildred creyera las amenazas.

— ¿Mildred? — suavizó su tono de voz notablemente, tomándola por los hombros a ver si volvía a oprimir de nuevo cualquier cosa que había activado por accidente, esperando que se callara, pero sus sollozos sólo se volvieron más fuertes a pesar de tener la cara escondida entre las manos.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? A la única mujer que había tenido que consolar había sido a Fuyumi en contables ocasiones, pero eso ya hace muchos años cuando ambos eran pequeños, además que era muy diferente.

Pensó en sacar ese lado de anfitrión, imaginándosela como una clienta, pero no era una buena idea. Ella conocía al verdadero Kyouya y actuar como un príncipe no tendría sentido.

— ¿Qué sucede? — se limitó a preguntar.

— S…lleveron…a…Over…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que se llevaron a Oliver! — respondió, esta vez claro y fuerte, levantando la mirada — ¡Me lo arrebataron! ¡Luego mi abuelo se enteró y además de mis tres semanas en detención el está esperando con un jugoso castigo como echarme a los leones, yo que sé! ¡Reprobé dos exámenes! ¡Me caí y me mojé por culpa de un pervertido! — con cada cosa mala del recuento Mildred daba un paso más hasta Kyouya. Él se hizo para atrás a el mismo compás hasta que quedó acorralado por la pared — ¡Y en vez de tener a alguien quién me abrace y me haga sentir mejor sólo te tengo a ti para gritarme y regañarme, empeorándome más el día, como sueles hacer! — le dio unos golpes con su acusador dedo índice en el pecho. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Kyouya podía sentir ese cálido aliento en su barbilla acompañando a sus iracundas palabras — ¡Te odio! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡TE ODIO!

Y sin agregar más se dio media vuelta y salió llorando del salón, azotando la puerta tras ella.

Kyouya se quedó aun pegado en la pared, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de suceder. Nunca había visto a Mildred tan molesta y triste.

Y jamás en la vida alguien le había hecho retroceder. Ni siquiera su padre.

Nadie.

Nunca.

Era una sensación desagradable estar acorralado, aturdido y sin palabras con las cuales regresar el golpe. Pero a pesar de todas esas nuevas experiencias nada gratas sorprendentemente no estaba molesto.

_— Recuerda, amigo mío. Nuestra labor como Host de hacer felices a las damas nunca termina._

¿Sería mera coincidencia, ó Tamaki sabía que lo necesitaría minutos después?

Daba igual, por alguna razón creía que con el empujoncito de Tamaki o no terminaría teniendo una idea como la que acababa de tener de todos modos. Ese idiota ya le había pegado muchas de sus mañas.

* * *

Fue una tarde fría y Mildred no traía suéter. No le importó, y como una masoquista estuvo fuera toda la tarde, recorriendo todo el _Boston Common_. Encontró un poco de consuelo en todos esos hermosos colores otoñales en las hojas caídas y se distrajo fantaseando un rato, viéndose a ella misma tomada de la mano por Oliver bajo cada gran árbol y cada banquita que se le cruzaba. Pero que estúpida se sentía. De todos modos cada vez que se le cruzaba un perro le brincaban las lágrimas, como si de un familiar perdido se tratara y no de un perro que la había acompañado durante unas semanas. Se sentía desanimada y vacía, con una enorme presión en el pecho. Un terrible arrepentimiento por haberle gritado de esa manera a Kyouya le atormentaba también, pero es que ¿Era comprensible, no? La había sacado completamente de sus casillas. De todos modos en ese momento seguro estaría saboreando su venganza contactando al abuelo y planeando juntos una cruel tortura para ella. De todos modos no dio la cara a la hora de la cena.

Puso pie en su piso alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Hubiera permanecido más tiempo fuera, pero el frío terminó venciéndola.

Una mano invisible estrujó su corazón cuando entró y no hubo animalillo que le hiciera fiestas y la persiguiera pidiendo caricias. Siguió arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación y entró sin siquiera prender la luz. No estaba ni siquiera con ánimos de cambiarse la ropa, así que se acercó a su cama para poner la rodilla encima y meterse en ella, pero algo sucedió: su rodilla chocó con el borde del colchón. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Su colchón se había inflado o algo parecido? Seguramente era su imaginación. Se echó en la cama, dispuesta a llorar un rato más, pero en vez de caer en la superficie mullida de siempre cayó en algo mucho más suave, blando, como…

…como una cálida nube.

¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡Habría jurado que acababa de entrar a su departamento! ¿Cómo había ido a parar al de Kyouya?

Pero cuando prendió el interruptor, efectivamente, estaba en su habitación, con la ligera diferencia de un colchón más alto y sábanas que no eran suyas cubriéndolo.

— Tuve que comprarle unas cobijas nuevas. Las tuyas viejas no ajustaban — al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas le dio un escalofrío y se volvió de inmediato.

— Kyouya…tú…el colchón…yo no…— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso era un tipo de trampa? Más valía no caer.

— Decidí aceptar tu oferta por el colchón a cambio de aumento en tu deu…

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —interrumpió la chica, eufórica, dando saltitos. No caer en la trampa, sí, sí, daba igual si era un truco o no, de todas maneras tenía ese trozo de cielo sobre la base de su cama.

— Pero recuerda que se te duplica la deuda ya duplicada…

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Lo que quieras! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! — cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de clavarse en su nuevo regalo, pero Kyouya la tomó del hombro justo a tiempo.

— Y te gustará saber — comenzó a decir. No había preparado todo eso para que se quedara dormida a media sorpresa — que no soy tan influyente como para cambiar las reglas, así que no puedo hacer que regrese contigo, pero Oliver va camino a mi casa en Japón. Ahí estoy seguro que las criadas lo trataran bien hasta que puedas volver a verlo…

Kyouya sólo había visto tanto brillo en unos ojos femeninos en las más exageradas caricaturas hasta ese momento. La cara de Milly se iluminó por completo, aun sin poderlo creer. ¿Quién era ese y qué había hecho con el verdadero Kyouya? Daba igual.

Sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y agradecerle durante horas, y estaba por lanzarse a sus brazos cuando la duda le golpeó y la hizo tambalear. No logró armarse de valor para hacerlo, así que en vez de eso comenzó a hacer reverencias. Había leído que entre más respeto más abajo, dejando su nariz al nivel de las rodillas.

Kyouya aceptó las primeras 11 inclinaciones. Después la detuvo antes de que muera a marearse y vomitar.

* * *

El ruido de la puerta lo hizo despertar a eso de las dos y media de la madrugada. Prendió la luz y se paró de mala gana, ya sin siquiera venírsele a la cabeza la posibilidad de un verdadero ladrón. Era la puerta y sólo ella tenía la llave de esas dos cerraduras.

Ya tenía su colchón tan deseado para que durmiera durante días y a su pulgoso perro a salvo ¿Qué no era suficiente eso para mantenerla lejos?

— Lárgate — espetó, encendiendo el interruptor de la cocina. Se sorprendió al encontrar que todo estaba en silencio, y se sintió un poco idiota. Seguramente había sido su imaginación…

Pero a los dos segundos un paquetito de galletas sobre la estufa le dijo lo contrario. Era nuevo y tenía un pequeño papelito verde mal pegado con adhesivo.

"_Gracias de nuevo. Lo lamento. No te odio tanto." _

Kyouya jamás admitirá, ni en voz alta ni a él mismo, el extraño sentimiento de satisfacción que invadió su pecho en ese momento, y tampoco la sonrisa que surcó su cara hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Kyouya, eres una buena persona, ya admitelo *lo golpea***

**Espero que les hay gustado el capi. Es una de las primeras ideas que se formaron en mi mente y estaba esperando para escribirla por fin (sobre todo la primera parte xD) y me divertí mucho haciendolo, aunque sea triste (?) espero que también les haya gustado.**

**No metí mucho a Oliver humano en este capi. Sólo sabemos que es compañero de Mildred y que ella muere por él (? y quién no, omg. Prometo ponerlo más en el próximo capítulo! :3 y Oliver perro no duró nada D: pero también tendrá próximas apariciones de nuevo! ¿Cómo dejar a esa adorable criatura fuera de esta historia? **

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y mps!**


	8. Feliz Cumpleaños, Kyouya

Buuu, lo siento mucho ;A; ya estaba el 98% del capítulo listo para el día 22 (DIEZ PÁGINAS) pero al final me arrepentí y borré todo para tomar las ideas para otra ocasión, pero entonces mi mente se quedó en blanco, además de que entré en exámenes y no tenía ni la más remota idea de que escribir. Igual, por fin pude. Espero que les guste.

¡Muchas gracias a las lectorcitas nuevas y a todas por sus hermosos comentarios que me animan siempre a continuar!

* * *

Kyouya y Mildred llegaron jadeando a la entrada de Charter dos minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran. El muchacho pronto recuperó el aliento y como si nada se marchó a clase, no sin antes propinarle una amenaza a la castaña:

— Vuelves a quedarte dormida y ese colchón irá a la basura.

Mildred bufó y se quedó ahí, aún tratando de regular el ritmo de sus latidos, con las manos en las rodillas. Tenía que adquirir condición.

Cuando entró apresurada al salón de clases se encontró con un aula llena de revuelo y sin profesor.

Todos charlaban sobre el Día de Acción de Gracias. Alardeaban sobre sus grandes cenas, los invitados prestigiosos que asistirían a sus moradas, fuegos artificiales, y quién sabe cuantas cosas más. Eso provocó un nudo en el estómago de Mildred; en Canadá llevaban a cabo aquella celebración en Octubre, y por supuesto, como parte de su castigo, Mildred no había asistido a la fiesta familiar. El jueves veintidós de noviembre sólo sería un recordatorio de lo lejos que estaba de su familia, y estaría solita en su departamento una vez más. Lo único que la animaba un poco era el día siguiente: El Viernes Negro. Claro que sobre eso nadie en Charter hablaba, ya que era una oportunidad de plebeyos. Esos ricachones no necesitaban ofertas.

Cuando Mildred esquivó el mar de gente y bancas (cuando están todos en orden aparentan menos gente de la que es) y logró llegar a su asiento se sorprendió al ver que los gemelos y Haruhi charlaban animadamente con nada más y nada menos que con Mori, Hani y Tamaki.

— ¿Ustedes también celebran Acción de Gracias? — inquirió, y todos voltearon para verla, apenas percatándose de su presencia.

— ¿Qué? No — respondió Kaoru, haciéndole un espacio para que se sentara en la mesa — Estábamos pensando en una buena idea para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kyouya. Es este jueves.

— ¿Cumpleaños de Kyouya? — inquirió sorprendida. No estaba enterada de nada.

— Sí. _Kyo-chan_ dice que no quiere nada, pero…

— Todos son unos tercos que insisten — concluyó Haruhi. Hani asintió como si eso fuera algo bueno.

— Yo digo que ese restaurante de unas cuadras, el elegante con fachada color naranja, le encantaría — decía Hikaru.

— Restaurante no, Hikaru. Todos estarán abarrotados de gente celebrando con sus familias, sobre todo esa clase de lugares elegantes — puntualizó Fujioka.

— Ya les dije que….

— Cállate, Tamaki — interrumpieron todos al unísono. Después de siete disparatadas ideas, no querían saber más. El rubio fue a hacerse bolita a una esquina.

— ¿Por qué no una fiesta sorpresa en su departamento? — propuso Mildred, encogiéndose de hombros — dijo que no quería nada, así que algo grande probablemente lo irritaría. Puede ser algo sencillo en casa…

— ¡Una celebración plebeya! — exclamó de la nada Tamaki, materializándose de la nada, totalmente recuperado — ¡Con jarras de jugo, muchos globos, emparedados…

— ¡Y pastel! — exclamó Hani.

— ¡Gorritos de fiesta!

— ¡Y pastel!

— ¡Ese juego de la cola del burro plebeyo y muchos regalos!

— ¡Y mucho pastel!

Los dos rubios brincaron emocionados. Los gemelos y Mori se les unieron, comenzando a planear todo. Haruhi se limitaba a escuchar, lanzándole una mirada de preocupación a Mildred. La ignorancia ricachona de los muchachos los hacía creer que con "fiesta plebeya" se referían a "fiesta infantil", y ahora estaban planeando los dieciocho años de un muchacho serio con gorritos y serpentinas. Igual, ninguna dijo nada. De todos modos sería inútil, además de que ya estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea.

Cuando el profesor llegó Tamaki y los dos universitarios salieron corriendo al patio, a esperar a que diera hora de su segunda clase matutina. A la primera estaba claro que tan tarde no les darían paso.

* * *

El martirio de hora y media de matemáticas por fin había concluido. Mildred se hubiera sentido aliviada de no ser porque llevaba semana y media cumpliendo con dos horas de castigo diarias después de clases, y aun le faltaban varias semanas.

Como si llevara todo el peso de Charter en los hombros se fue arrastrando los pies hasta el salón veinticuatro, al fondo del pasillo.

La primera vez que había estado ahí, días atrás, se quedó con la boca abierta. Era todo lo contrario al aula donde solían encerrarla en su antigua escuela cuando la atrapaban haciendo caricaturas ofensivas de los maestros más desagradables; esta estaba reluciente y grande, y se veía aun más espaciosa por lo desierta que estaba. Al ser una escuela de gente tan refinada los comportamientos merecedores de sanción no se veían mucho por ahí.

Tomó asiento al fondo, donde no tenía la cara del profesor encargado pegada en su cuello. Estaba sacando su cuaderno de biología para garabatear un rato cuando la puerta se abrió, y la sala pareció iluminarse por completo al ver esa sonrisa de ángel en aquel impecable infierno de cuatro paredes.

Si alguien tratara de pintar un retrato de ese muchacho, no encontrarían el color de óleo lo suficientemente brillante para copiar esos preciosos ojos verdes, en los cuales Mildred se perdía por completo cada vez que lo tenía enfrente.

— ¿Milly? — inquirió al no obtener respuesta de su saludo. Mildred salió de su trance con un brinco, haciéndole parecer una retrasada mental.

— Ho-hola Oliver — _"estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, contrólate."_ Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando él tomo asiento en la silla de al lado — ¿Estás castigado? — preguntó, sin poderlo creer, aunque era más que evidente. Es decir, no es como si fuera sólo para hacerle compañía a ella…

— Me atraparon robando unas manzanas del gran árbol — explicó, con una sonrisilla tímida que derritió cada entraña dentro de Mildred — no soy muy bueno trepando y, bueno…caí sobre el profesor Auten.

— Entonces creo que el robo de fruta no fue lo que te trajo aquí — dijo la castaña, tratando de contener sus carcajadas, o por lo menos intentando parecer linda riéndose y no como una hiena loca.

— Sí, eso creo — asintió Oliver, riendo con ella.

— ¡Quiero silencio, jovencitos! — espetó la profesora Strait, irrumpiendo en el aula — no están aquí por premio y esto no es un club social. No quiero oír ni un ruido de mosca durante las próximas dos horas ¿entendió?

— Sí, profesora — respondieron al unísono.

— ¡Que no quiero escucharlos!

La señora tomó asiento detrás del escritorio y clavó las narices en un libro enorme con título francés. Mildred se encogió en su asiento, algo decepcionada, hasta que un papelito doblado fue a parar a su regazo.

"_Mírale las piernas"_

Lo miró y enarcó una ceja. Oliver señaló con la cabeza hacia el frente, insistiendo que volteara.

Con toda la discreción que pudo se reclinó un poco hacia un lado y buscó las piernas de la maestra debajo del escritorio. Cuando ajustó un poco su miope vista logró encontrar que es lo que le hacía tanta gracia al muchacho:

Por las medias de la señora Strait se escapaban unos gruesos y mal rasurados vellitos.

Mildred tuvo que apretarse la boca con todas sus fuerzas para amortiguar el sonido de su risa.

"_El alambre se le está saliendo al robot poseído"_ escribió, y para su completa felicidad a Oliver su mal chiste le causó gracia y tuvo que callar sus risas también.

Y así se comunicaron por medio de papelillos durante un buen rato. Siguieron burlándose de la profesora y otros maestros, pero luego la conversación fue cambiando poco a poco. Se lanzaban miradas cómplices y sonrisas divertidas que borraban cuando la maestra echaba un vistazo por arriba de su libro.

"_¿Entonces dices que te lo encontraste en la calle y lo escondiste en el departamento para cuidarlo?"_

"_Así es. No podía permitir que se muriera de hambre. Esos ojitos tristes pudieron conmigo."_

"_Aw. ¡Eres adorable!_

Mildred no había hablado mucho con Oliver en lo que llevaba en Boston. Unos cuantos saludos en la mañana, en clases o a veces para pedirle prestado un bolígrafo, aunque ella siempre tuviera mínimo dos en su bolso, sólo para dirigirle la palabra.

Ahora pareciera como si fueran grandes amigos desde hace tiempo. Los papelitos se paseaban por la mesa de mano en mano sin detenerse. Milly procuraba estirar un poco más el dedo índice para rozar los del chico en cada intercambio, provocando una corriente eléctrica en su espalda y nervios en la boca del estómago.

"_¡Los días lluviosos también son mis favoritos! Salir a caminar con un abrigo bajo un lindo paraguas es mucho más acogedor que bañada en pegajoso sudor debajo del horrible sol"._

"_Y mucho más romántico."_

"_Y nada es mejor que un chocolate caliente y un libro a lado de una ventana golpeteada por las gotas de lluvia. PD: Eres un cursi, Oliver."_

"_Espero que algún día me invites una de esas tazas. PD: Sí, un poquito :-)" _

Los últimos cinco minutos jugaron guerra de pulgares por debajo de la mesa. Agradeció que le hubieran crecido por lo menos un poco sus uñas y no llevara el barniz mordido.

Cuando la campana sonó, para ella esas dos horas se habían pasado tan rápido como unos diez minutos cuando vez la televisión. Se puso de pie un poco decepcionada hasta que la propuesta de Oliver de caminar juntos a casa le hizo sonreír de nuevo y seguir así hasta la puerta de su departamento. Después de despedirse el chico le tomó las manos y puso entre ellas una enorme y roja manzana con un papelito enrollado en la ramita. Mildred le dedicó una última sonrisa y se metió en su apartamento antes de que sus piernas de gelatina la hicieran caer delante de él.

Dejó la manzana a un lado y desenrolló el papelito con sumo cuidado:

"_No había reído tanto desde la última vez que estuve en casa. Gracias, Milly :-D"_

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó embelesada observando cada detalle de la notita. Se notaba que oprimía mucho la pluma contra el papel y el palito de la _"a"_ los hacía tan cortos que bien se podrían confundir con _"o"._

Qué hermoso.

¿Acaso ese chico estaba consciente de lo atractivo que era en todos los sentidos? Ah, pero que enamorada estaba.

Brincó como una idiota por el departamento durante unos cinco minutos hasta que recordó sus tareas de la tarde. El muchacho ya habría comido, pero aun así tendría que presentarse para ver que se le ofrecía.

Extrañada por no haber recibido una llamada de "Diarrea explosiva" aún, bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta su, podría decirse, segunda casa.

— ¿Hola?

Repitió esto unas cuantas veces más, pero no hubo respuesta alguna hasta que entró a su habitación y vio un papelito en la almohada de su cama.

"_Salí. No regresaré hasta muy tarde. No hagas desastres, por favor. _

_- Kyouya"_

Había pasado horas con Oliver y ahora no tendría que lidiar con la gélida mirada del Rey de las Sombras en lo que restaba del día. ¿Acaso ese martes podía ser más perfecto?

Se dispuso a salir de ahí al departamento de los gemelos —ahí se suponía que se habían reunido todos para seguir con los planes de celebración para Kyouya — pero su pie resbaló en la entrada e impactó estruendosamente contra el suelo.

Se frotó un poco, gimiendo de dolor, para ver al causante del accidente: un par de sobres con la huella de su zapato recién marcada, y una tarjeta azul brillante algo grande debajo. Las enormes letras doradas que se asomaban debajo de la demás correspondencia llamó su atención, y la curiosidad la impulsó un poco hacia adelante para tomarla y leer.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor."_

Al ver esto, abrió con sumo cuidado el sobre de poco pegamento y sacó la carta de él. ¿Kyouya? ¿Mi amor? ¿Acaso tenía novia? Eso era algo de lo que tenía que enterarse. Su diablito metiche interior gritaba tan fuerte que no le dejaba escuchar las advertencias de su conciencia, así que comenzó a leer:

"_Mi Kyouya: _

_No sé cuando te llegue esta carta. La he mandado por anticipación ya que sabes que no confío mucho en el correo, así que si todo sale bien probablemente te llegue antes del jueves. Igual, más vale tarde que nunca, pero aun mejor antes que con retraso ¿No lo crees? ¡No quiero que vaya a ocurrir algo inoportuno y pienses que me olvidé de esta fecha tan importante!_

_Cariño, lamento mucho no poder pasar este maravilloso día contigo, pero sé perfectamente que comprendes mis razones, y sabes que tenemos pendiente una reunión para que pueda llenarte de abrazos y felicitaciones. Sabes que a pesar de que estoy lejos siempre estoy pensando en ti, rezando por que estés bien. Eres un niño grande ya; ¡18 años de hacerme sentir la madre más afortunada y orgullosa del mundo! Eres el amor de mi vida y mi más grande tesoro. Siempre recuerda eso. Siempre._

_Sabes que no soy muy buena con las palabras, y menos cuando me pongo así de sentimental. ¡Quiero abrazarte ahora mismo! _

_Espero que disfrutes mucho con tus amigos y nos veamos pronto. Aquí tengo un regalo especial para ti, pero mientras te mando un pequeño detalle que quiero que guardes por un tiempo en lo que me mudo de casa, así como yo lo hice durante trece años y lo seguiré haciendo cuando me lo regreses la próxima vez que te vea. ¡Es mi segundo más grande tesoro después de ti!_

_Con amor: Tu mamá."_

Milly releyó unas tres veces la pequeña carta. Nunca había escuchado a Kyouya mencionar a su madre, así que se le hacía un poco extraño leer eso de una mujer que se notaba ser tan adorable diciendo que era su madre. ¡La madre del Rey de las Sombras! ¿Él también tendría ese lado sentimental?

No. No podía imaginarlo.

Al querer guardar la carta de nuevo, una cosa al fondo del sobre le obstruyó: era la fotografía de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y una enorme sonrisa a lado de un pequeño uniformado de jardín de niños sonriendo también. Como marco, la fotografía tenía un cartón con varios macarrones mal pintados pegados.

Kyouya y su mamá.

¿En serio ese era el Ootori que ella conocía? Era la criaturita asiática más adorable que había visto. Y el hecho de pensar que un Kyouya del pasado había decorado ese pequeño regalo de día de madres era aun más extraño, y de algún modo, enternecedor.

Ahora no podría ver al Rey Sangre Fría de la misma manera.

Dejó la correspondencia en la mesita de la sala y salió a paso lento de ahí. ¿Debería comprarle algo especial? ¿Le gustarían las cosas hechas a mano? Después de que él le hubiera regalado ese glorioso colchón — a pesar del aumento de deuda — y le hubiera dado hogar a Oliver ella tenía que demostrarle de alguna manera su verdadero agradecimiento.

¿Pero qué? ¿Un libro nuevo? ¿Un abrigo? Ella no tenía dinero para algo costoso. ¿Tal vez una hoguera nueva para sus víctimas? No, no, no. Su única víctima era ella…

En fin. Ya se le ocurriría algo bueno.

* * *

Veintidós de Noviembre. Kyouya despertó unos minutos antes que la alarma sonara, cosa de lo cual hasta él mismo se sorprendió. Ya se estaba poniendo de pie, dispuesto a tomar un baño, cuando recordó que era jueves feriado por Acción de Gracias y no había clases. Tardó varios minutos en acordarse de que otra cosa se celebraba ese mismo día:

— Feliz cumpleaños a mi — murmuró, echándose en la cama de nuevo para descansar otro ratito más.

Su cumpleaños. Todos los años ese acontecimiento era pretexto para que su padre organizara grandes y elegantes fiestas para reunirse con otros importantes empresarios. En ya varias ocasiones Yoshio Ootori había logrado buenas conexiones y conseguido grandes ofertas y contratos.

Esa era la razón por la que Kyouya odiaba tanto el día de su cumpleaños.

Pero este año por fin sería diferente. No había recibido ninguna notificación informándole sobre una gran fiesta o algo parecido, sólo un abrigo costoso y otros regalos aun sin abrir que habían llegado el día anterior por parte de su padre y sus hermanos, con una simple tarjetita que rezaba "Feliz cumpleaños, Kyouya".

Todos esos regalos vacíos de sentimiento quedaron guardados en el armario, y lo único que conservó a su lado en la mesita de noche era la tarjeta que le había enviado su mamá con la fotografía.

Apenas pudo dormir unas dos horas más cuando el timbre de su celular lo regresó a la realidad. Lo levantó con todo el peso del mundo y lo colocó en su oreja, aun con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amo Kyouya!

Tachibana. La voz de aquel chofer siempre había sido la primera en desearle buenos días cuando despertaba desde que tenía memoria, y ahora era el primero en desearle felices dieciocho años.

Kyouya le agradeció y saludó animado. Tachibana siempre había sido su favorito entre la servidumbre, y hasta lo consideraba ya de la familia. Charlaron un rato. El hombre le daba el discurso de "recuerdo cuando eras tan sólo un bebé" y le decía lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Se le escuchaba la voz entrecortada y ahogada; típico del emotivo Tachibana.

Cuando colgaron, el chico tenía una sonrisilla surcando su rostro. Realmente aquella llamada inesperada pero grata le había alegrado la mañana.

Salió de su habitación hasta la cocina para encontrarse con un desayuno ya preparado y una pequeña notita a un lado de su vaso de jugo de zanahoria:

_Kyouya: lo siento, pero no podré venir en lo que resta del día. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender._

_- Mildred_

¿Un día sin la odiosa de Mildred? Otra grata sorpresa de cumpleaños. De todos modos comería fuera y el departamento estaba ordenado.

Se comió todo en el plato — lo cual estaba sospechosamente delicioso — y se metió a dar un baño. Se afeitó los pocos vellitos de barba que tenía, se puso su mejor traje y un poco de aquella loción que sólo guardaba para ocasiones especiales.

Cuando estuvo listo apenas eran las once de la mañana, y su cita no era hasta las dos de la tarde. Decidió matar un poco de tiempo abriendo los regalos de sus hermanos, encontrándose con cuatro libros bien gruesos y un reloj de oro nuevo.

Abrió uno y comenzó a leer, pero sus ojos eran los únicos que paseaban por la historia, ya que su mente estaba completamente en otra cosa. Le parecía un poco extraño — y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le daba cierta decepción — no haber recibido aún ninguna felicitación del Host Club, sobre todo de su mejor amigo Tamaki.

A la una con cuarenta salió del edificio y tomó un taxi hasta el caro restaurante italiano unas cuadras adelante. Estaba abarrotado de gente, pero por suerte el contaba con reservación.

— Lo están esperando, señor Ootori — sonrió la anfitriona en la entrada, guiándolo hasta una aislada mesa al fondo, dónde Fuyumi, acompañado por su esposo, lo esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Ni siquiera había llegado a la mesa cuando ya tenía los brazos de su hermana en el cuello, estrujándolo con fuerza.

— Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito — le susurró, tratando de contener inútilmente las lágrimas.

— Vamos, cariño, no queremos que muera ahogado apenas cumplidos sus dieciocho — llegó al rescate Akitoshi, colocando la mano suavemente sobre el hombro de su esposa, y ella por fin se separó. Él hombre le dio un cálido abrazo a Kyouya y los guió de regreso a la mesa.

Akitoshi Magami era un hombre simpático y de buen corazón. Fuyumi y él se habían conocido de la celebración del cumpleaños de Yoshio, cayendo profundamente enamorados desde el primer intercambio de miradas. Ella había corrido con mucha suerte al encontrar al amor de su vida perteneciente a una familia adinerada, ya que así su padre lo aceptó desde el primer instante. Si no, habría tenido que resignarse a un matrimonio concertado.

Kyouya aun recordaba la primera vez que los había visto en el porche de la casa intercambiando un beso, entrelazando sus manos y luego alejándose hasta la limusina para irse a un día de campo. Aquella había sido la primera vez que Kyouya había sentido celos. Miedo porque alguien le estuviera arrebatando a la única persona que pasaba tiempo de calidad con él después de que mamá se fuera. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el chico recapacitara y se diera cuenta de que si su hermana era sinceramente feliz, él también lo era.

Ahora ambos estaban viviendo en San Francisco por asuntos de trabajo, pero habían hecho espacio en la agenda para pasarse un día en Boston.

Justo cuando Kyouya se dispuso a apagar su celular para no recibir interrupciones éste vibro y apareció una pequeña notificación en pantalla:

"_Nuevo mensaje de Mildred: _

_Kyouya, ¿puedes venir a las siete en punto? Es urgente, necesito tu ayuda."_

¿Ayuda? ¿Para qué demonios quería su ayuda? Si se desocupaba a las siete, iría. Si no…de todos modos no sería algo muy importante.

Después de degustar una deliciosa comida italiana Akitoshi pagó la cuenta y salieron a dar un paseo por el centro comercial, insistiendo en buscarle un regalo de cumpleaños. Cuando estaban en la sección de abrigos masculinos Fuyumi desapareció sin previo aviso. Akitoshi se puso como loco a buscarla por todos lados, reprochándose en voz alta por qué demonios no había llevado guardaespaldas y haberla perdido de vista, asegurando que ahora estaría encerrada en una camioneta sucia, tal vez inconciente, pero la mujer apareció veinte minutos después con una bolsa de regalo en mano cerca de la fuente principal.

En vez de un reproche, su esposo le plantó un beso fugaz y le abrazó con fuerza.

— No vuelvas a darme un susto así ¿Me entiendes?

— Ya, ya, sólo fui por un regalo para mi hermanito — sonrió separándose del paranoico Akitoshi para acercarse a Kyouya — A su madre la secuestraron en un centro comercial. La encontraron dos años después, viva, gracias al cielo, pero aun así supongo que ese trauma se queda — explicó en un susurro, y luego le tendió el regalo — Feliz cumpleaños, Kyouya.

Metió la mano y reconoció al tacto la pasta dura de un libro, aunque era demasiado grande y delgado. Lo sacó con cuidado y sonrió al instante.

"_El conejito y sus gafas moteadas"._ Era ese libro infantil de hermosas ilustraciones que le leía mamá cuando al pequeño Kyouya le habían mandado hacer sus primeros lentes. No le gustaban, pero después de que su madre le leyera esa historia dejó de importarle, y hasta le gustaba su apariencia con aquel artefacto frente a sus ojos.

Akitoshi le compró un elegante abrigo y ya oscuro el cielo salieron del centro comercial a buscar un buen lugar dónde cenar.

— Tenemos una última sorpresa para ti — le dijeron al unísono antes de empujarlo por los hombros através de la puerta de aquella pintoresca cafetería casi vacía, por lo que aquella mujer poniéndose de pie en una de las mesitas del centro llamaba mucho la atención con ese reluciente y elegante vestido azul marino.

— Mamá — murmuró Kyouya, y corrió a abrazar a la mujer cuando esta le extendió los brazos.

— Feliz cumpleaños, cariño — le dijo entre lágrimas, emotiva al ver a su pequeño bebé ahora tan grande y guapo.

— En tu carta decías que no ibas a poder venir…

— Te engañé, ¿eh? — le dio un toquecito en la nariz con su dedo índice, soltando unas risitas.

La abrazó de nuevo y luego se sentaron los cuatro a beber algo caliente para el frío y escuchar las buenas nuevas de parte de mamá: se estaba mudando a Boston.

Unos cuantos años después de que se separara de Yoshio, Aiko Tamimoto se había ido a trabajar a Manhattan, y ahí había conocido a un buen señor que era todo lo que papá no había sido con ella. Era atento, cariñoso, espontáneo, divertido y la trataba como una princesa, que era el trato que realmente merecía, y lo más importante: la amaba. Kyouya lo había visto sólo una vez, antes de llegar a Boston, en vacaciones de verano, y con tan sólo prestar atención a sus ojos cuando la miraba podías notar que la quería más que nada en este mundo. Mamá era realmente feliz, y si ahora era él el motivo porque el Kyouya estaría más cerca de ella el señor Travis Ayres quedaba más que aprobado.

Esa noticia era probablemente el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudieran haberle dado.

* * *

— No creí que tuviera planes para hoy…debimos haber hecho mejor este plan — suspiró Tamaki, con la cara entre las manos, recargando los codos en sus rodillas.

— Sabíamos que saldría con Fuyumi, pero no creí que fuera a tardar tanto.

— Le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que viniera a las siete — dijo Mildred, revisando su celular para ver la hora una vez más: diez con cuarenta minutos — alguien más debió de enviarle el mensaje. Estaba claro que a mi no me iba a hacer caso.

— Entonces creo que es hora de marcharnos — los gemelos se pusieron de pie acompañando la acción con un bostezo sincronizado.

— Nosotros también. Ya es tarde y Usa-chan tiene mucho sueño — terció Hani, subiéndose a los hombros de Mori.

— Mañana tengo una cita de empleo temprano y no puedo llegar tarde — Haruhi también se puso de pie, y Tamaki le tomó la mano para acomañarla.

— ¿No vienes? Haruhi preparará algo rico de cenar — ofreció Tamaki, y Haruhi asintió con una sonrisa cansada.

— No, gracias…esperaré un rato más — agradeció Mildred.

Cuando el último Host cerró la puerta, Mildred pateó una de las almohadas con fuerza. Tomó su regalo, que a pesar de estar tan deforme se había esforzado en envolver, y lo lanzó al cesto de basura vacío.

Primera vez que se esforzaba por hacer algo lindo por Kyouya y eso era lo que recibía: un plantón. Ella se había encargado de conseguir el pastel, decorar con globos y letreros coloridos, preparar los emparedados, y hacer ese estúpido regalo.

Oh, sí, claro que lo iba a esperar, pero sólo para plantarle una buena patada en su costosa cara.

* * *

La velada se pasó rápido, y a las doce con diez todos anunciaron la retirada. Kyouya agradeció y se despidió de todos efusivamente, sobre todo de mamá, para tomar un taxi de regresó a la residencia.

Cuando encendió la luz se llevó otra enorme sorpresa: guirnaldas y globos de todos colores decoraban el techo, con un enorme letrero de "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kyouya!" colgado en medio de la sala. En la mesa había refresco, tres pasteles y una pirámide de emparedados. Y ahí, en el sofá, estaba Mildred dormida con un gorrito de fiesta chueco en la cabeza y la boca abierta manchada de pastel.

¿Entonces para eso se supone que tenía que llegar a las siete? ¡Haberlo dicho antes!

Se repitió una y otra vez que no conseguía ningún mérito de asistir a esa infantil reunión, pero esos pensamientos no fueron capaces de cubrir la culpa que sentía, sobre todo al encontrar un regalo mal envuelto en el cesto de la basura.

Le arrancó el papel brillante con cuidado, y al ver el interior tuvo que ahogar una risotada. Al parecer alguno de los del Host los había estado siguiendo, porque no se había dado cuenta en el momento que lo habían fotografiado. Traía la ropa del día anterior, y debió ser de camino a la escuela. Kyouya salía algo distraído y Mildred sonreía a la cámara como una idiota. ¿No era más fácil pedirle una foto y ya? No, claro que no. Se hubiera negado rotundamente.

La foto estaba dentro de un marco de madera, decorado con macarrones crudos y brillos de varios colores. Kyouya gruñó. Sabía que esa tonta había estado inmiscuyéndose en su correspondencia, y ahora con esa parodia de su obra de arte de jardín de niños estaba más que claro.

Volteó el marco y se encontró con una pequeña nota escrita en la parte posterior, con marcador indeleble azul:

_"Lo siento, no tengo dinero para comprarte algo bonito. Espero que esto te agrade. Es para que recuerdes a tu esclava y te arrepientas de hacerme sufrir en un futuro. De todos modos, gracias por todo lo bueno que has hecho por mi (aunque sea poco)."_

_Feliz cumpleaños, Kyouya._

_PD: No te emociones. Aun te odio._

- Mildred Farrow."

— Mildred — le sacudió por el hombro, y la chica no hizo más que una mueca y darse la vuelta — Mildred, despierta…

— ¡KYOUYA! — exclamó Tamaki, abriendo la puerta de una patada y con todo el Host Club detrás — ¡Te hemos visto llegar! ¡Por fin has llegado!

— Tono te vio y corrió a despertarnos — aclaró Hikaru, aun adormilado, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de su gemelo.

— ¡Kyouya! — exclamó esta vez Mildred, saliendo de su sueño por culpa de todo ese alboroto — ¡Idiota! ¿Sabes lo mucho que nos esforzamos? ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? ¿¡A caso no tienes un poco de consideración….

— Gracias — interrumpió Kyouya, tapándole la boca con la mano y levantando su manualidad con la otra — no vuelvas a leer mi correspondencia ¿te quedó claro?

Mildred asintió, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta, y los demás prosiguieron a comenzar la fiesta. No era algo del estilo de Kyouya, pero ya se había resignado a soportar ideas disparatadas del Host Club — sobre todo esas que tenían la firma de Tamaki por todos lados — así que podía aguantar una más, sobre todo si se trataba de algo para él.

Cada quién agarró un trozo de pastel antes de que Hani prácticamente aspiraba los dos y medio restantes. Se acabaron los emparedados, conversaron, rieron, bromearon, rompieron la piñata — lo más silenciosamente que pudieron. ¡Semejantes horas que eran para celebrar! — y cuando los gemelos y Tamaki jugaban a ponerle la cola al burro Honey y Mildred, quienes no soportaron el pesar de sus parpados, ya estaban acurrucaditos en el suelo.

Mori no tardó en cargarlo en brazos y despedirse. Los gemelos hicieron lo mismo, acompañando a Haruhi hasta su dormitorio. Tamaki repartió el resto de jugo en dos vasos y le dio uno a Kyouya mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, con Mildred a los pies de ambos, roncando.

— Espero que hayas disfrutado tu primer cumpleaños lejos de casa, Kyouya.

— Debo admitir que planeaba quedarme en casa hoy y no hacer nada — confesó Kyouya, y luego se encogió de hombros — no le veía mérito alguno en celebrar ya que no había de donde sacar ganancia — asomó una sonrisa para su mejor amigo — pero vaya que me he divertido. Gracias.

— Deberías considerar tu felicidad como una ganancia bastante grande, ¿no lo crees? — apuntó Tamaki, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Tal vez, Tamaki. Tal vez.

Charlaron un rato, sobre todo y sobre nada, hasta que Tamaki le dio su último abrazo de cumpleaños y le deseó buenas noches.

El Rey de las Sombras propinó unos cuantos puntapiés en la espalda de Mildred hasta que se despertó y se incorporó con dificultad, casi cayendo sobre los platos de pastel sucios.

— Mildred, despierta, tienes que limpiar este desastre.

— ¡Oh, Kyouya! — renegó, haciendo un puchero.

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco.

— Bien. Pero mañana temprano.

La muchacha se fue casi arrastrando hasta la puerta, y antes de salir y que Kyouya se fuera a su habitación se dio tímidamente la media vuelta y le sonrió:

— Feliz cumpleaños, Kyouya.

Y salió antes de que él pudiera decirle nada.

Se puso el sedoso pijama nuevo que Mori le había regalado y se metió entre las cálidas sábanas, no sin antes colocar sus dos portarretratos en el escritorio.

Ese, definitivamente y por mucho, era el cumpleaños más sencillo y el mejor que había tenido en toda su vida.

* * *

No me quedó como yo quería U_U pero aun así espero no decepcionarlas ;A; Ya que es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, y sería triste que no les gustara ;A; 5,387 palabras. ¡12 páginas en word!

¡Pero el próximo será uno lleno de humor (o bueno, mis intentos de humor) y luego, chan chan chan ¡Especial de Navidad! que espero terminar y poder subir antes de que me vaya de viaje D:

¡Les mando un abrazote! Hasta pronto, mis hermosas lectoras.


	9. Pay de queso con fresas

**¡Wa, les traigo capítulo pronto de nuevo! :D fue tan rápido que espero que sí se den cuenta y no piensen que la notificación es del pasado xD quería esperarme hasta que todas mis lectorsitas hubieran comentado y así, pero es que me agarré escribiendo para tenerlo adelantado de una vez pero seguí y seguí y duré todo el día así que no me resistí y decidí subirlo de una vez. Espero que les guste. Fue una de las primeras ideas para este fic, pero sufriendo muchos...cambios xD **

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

_Kyouya:_

_Sé que hoy era sábado de compras, pero lamento decirte que no podré cumplir con ese deber el día de hoy. _

_PD: El Floor-Mart de dos cuadras está cerrado por remodelación. Tendrás que ir al otro del otro lado. _

_Buen día._

Primero la chica hacía un desayuno a la carrera para irse pronto y sin explicaciones y ahora resulta que por alguna razón desconocida para él no asistiría hoy a sus deberes. ¿Qué acaso estaba dejando de tomarlo en serio? Además acababa de pasar por el Floor-Mart en su hora y media de caminata y juraría que estaba hasta con más gente de lo normal por las fechas.

Kyouya Ootori se dio un baño antes de meterse su ropa casual de fin de semana, se metió cartera y celular en el bolsillo y salió en camino al Floor-Mart de dos cuadras, supuestamente en "remodelación".

No tardó más que cinco minutos en llegar. Y como el ya sospechaba, estaba abierto, lleno de gente y Santa Clauses inflables y mecánicos dándote la bienvenida. ¡Pues claro que no estaba en remodelación! ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría cerrar un negocio en temporada navideña?

No entendía que demonios se traía Mildred entre manos, pero el caso es que no estaba ahí, y él tenía que hacer las compras para la semana. Tomó un carrito y se abrió paso entre la gente para cruzar la entrada, irritado. Jamás había tenido que hacer eso en su corta existencia, y la única vez que había tenido una experiencia parecida en un supermercado plebeyo había sido siguiendo a Haruhi con Ranka y los demás Host.

Para Kyouya todo eso tenía un precio ridículamente bajo, y con las ofertas prácticamente estaban regalando por montón. Aprovechó para elegir lo más costoso y que se viera de mejor calidad, no como Mildred que le llevaba cada cosa más mala sólo porque era "una ganga".

Ah, todo estaba tan podidamente lleno de gente. No sabía cuantas veces le habían chocado el carrito ya apenas en esos minutos. ¿Cómo todos esos plebeyos podían hacer eso cada semana? ¿Y cómo Tamaki disfrutaba salir de compras con Haruhi y tener que soportar todo ese jaleo? Simplemente había cosas que ni el Rey de las Sombras podía comprender.

Por tratar de desviar un poco su carrito para dejar pasar a una señora refunfuñona — y como no estar así si llevas a dos niños pidiéndote figuritas de acción nuevas a gritos — por el estrecho pasillo cuatro, chocó con la espalda de una botarga e hizo que se le cayera la cabeza.

— Perdóneme — se disculpó, dándose media vuelta, y entonces la vio. Ese castaño cabello recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente al ser descubierta.

— N-no hay problema — respondió Mildred con voz ronca, dándose la vuelta y colocándose torpemente la cabeza de ratón de nuevo.

— Si no querías que viniera aquí para verte trabajar ni siquiera hubieras mencionado este supermercado. Sólo vine porque lo mencionaste en tu nota. El del otro lado es de mucha mejor calidad — dijo Kyouya, burlón.

— No sé de que me habla, señor, yo ni siquiera lo conozco — se empeñó en mentir Milly con esa voz ronca de nuevo, completamente en vano.

— Vas a saber de que te hablo cuando llegues a casa y pagues por hacerme venir a hacer las compras yo sólo — amenazó, cruzándose de brazos.

La chica se quitó la cabeza para mirarlo con sus verdaderos ojos, desafiante.

— Escúchame, Ootori, en serio me esforcé por conseguir este empleo, no me lo arruines…

— ¡Farrow, esa cabeza! — exclamó molesto un señor regordete de espeso bigote con el ratoncito de quesos Remi bordado en el bolsillo de la camisa.

La chica le dedicó un resoplido furioso de nariz al Rey de las Sombras y regresó a su patético deber. Kyouya dejó el carrito en una esquina, donde no estorbara, y se dedicó a observar a Mildred un rato. La chica saludaba, bailaba y hacía el ridículo desde el anonimato que la cabeza de rata podía proporcionarle. De todos modos eso es lo que debía hacer, y cuando Kyouya pensó que lo estaba haciendo bien uno de los chiquillos que reconoció como hijo de la señora refunfuñona se quiso hacer el gracioso dándole una patada en el traserito de ratón a Mildred. Obviamente ésta lo encaró, pero esos ojos gigantes y sonrientes no daban miedo, así que no tardó el otro chiquillo en llegar y pisarle la cola mientras su secuaz le daba golpes en la regordeta panzota.

Mildred enfureció, se quitó la cabeza de ratón e hizo que las dos cabecitas de los niños entraran en ella, pero no pudieran salir. Les jaló en el calzón y repartió en ellos las muestras gratis de queso manchego que quedaban en la bandeja.

— Espero que disfruten su queso gratis — soltó triunfante, sin importarle las personas que la observaban, hasta que, entre la multitud, apareció el jefe.

— Al vestidor, niña. Deja tu botarga ahí. Estás despedida — espetó furioso y cortante, dándole la espalda para ayudar a los diablillos y pedir disculpas a su madre, quien de hecho parecía la más divertida con el asunto.

* * *

— ¡Por fin había conseguido un empleo y tú me lo hechas a perder! — acusó Mildred cuando salieron del supermercado.

— ¿Yo? Tú eres la que se puso violenta — replicó Kyouya, sin inmutarse. De hecho todo eso le parecía bastante divertido.

— Pero si tú no hubieras llegado no me hubieras puesto con los nervios de punta y no hubiera reaccionado así — se excusaba.

— Por supuesto que sí, Mildred.

—…Sí, tienes razón — aceptó cabizbaja — pero en serio me esforcé por encontrar empleo.

— ¿Y para qué, Mildred?

— ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Estoy harta de resignarme a lo poco que mi abuelo me da, siempre preocupada porque me ajuste para el mes! Soy una chica ¿sabes? A veces una quiere comprarse cosas lindas pero no puedo costearme nada — hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos con enojo — pensé que aprovechar estas vacaciones de invierno para trabajar sería algo productivo, pero al parecer muchos pensaron lo mismo antes y no hay mucho de dónde escoger…

— Tal vez yo podría pagarte un poco por tus servicios…— sugirió Kyouya con indiferencia.

— ¿Es en serio? — Mildred se detuvo frente a él con una carita de emoción que derretiría a cualquiera.

A cualquier a menos al Rey de las Sombras.

— No.

Y siguieron andando entre un silencio incómodo hasta el supermercado del otro lado.

Mildred parecía una niña pequeña, corriendo, brincando, tomando vuelo suficiente para subir los pies a las rejillas de abajo del carrito y atravesar el pasillo a toda velocidad. Kyouya tenía que dejar el noventa y ocho por ciento de las golosinas y panes dulces que tomaba — ella creía que Kyouya sería tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta y pagarlas ¡já! — y desviarla cuando iba a chocar con alguien o algo por andar ojeando revistas mientras caminaba. La primera vez había sido graciosa, la segunda vez los insultos de la señora víctima habían sido bastante creativos, pero no era tan cruel como para esperar a que se rompiera la nariz. Llevarla al hospital sería un fastidio.

Soportar todo eso valió la pena al momento de elegir la fruta, ya que Mildred era la única que sabía hacerlo.

Ya de salida, la chica se le volvió a perder de vista a Ootori. Bastó con girar la mirada a la sección de panadería para encontrarla en frente de la vitrina de pasteles, admirando el delicioso pay de queso con fresas.

— Vas a babear el vidrio, Mildred.

— ¡Luce tan magnifico, Kyouya, lo quiero! — exclamaba, pegando las narices a la vitrina como si con el poder de sus deseos glotones pudiera atravesarla — ¡Pero es tan caro!

— Ya, supéralo, si te comes todo eso te pondrías gorda.

— ¡A la mierda el sobrepeso! ¿Qué importa si soy feliz? ¡Lo quiero!

— Mildred, vámonos — ordenó firmemente cuando varias personas comenzaron a mirarlos — me estás haciendo pasar vergüenza.

Ella se volteó, suplicante, pero esa asesina mirada de los más helados demonios la obligó a ponerse de pie de inmediato y salir de ahí cargando la mayoría de las compras.

Milly llegó a su departamento y apenas dos pasos se derrumbó en el sofá. No había podido sentarse en casi todo el día más que para cenar con Kyouya y luego pararse de nuevo a lavar los trastes acumulados de todo el día y acomodar la despensa. Sus compras aun la esperaban en la puerta, pero le daba igual. Ya había guardado lo que se tenía que refrigerar, lo otro podría esperar a que se recuperara de su mortal agotamiento.

Se metió un pijama calientito, se acomodó en su sofá con una manta y prendió la televisión. Sus ganas de una buena película eran más grandes que las de dormir, y los gemelos le habían prestado algunos buenos DVDs japoneses de donde escoger. La película estaba ya puesta en el reproductor, tenía un lugar cómodo, pero aun faltaba algo de comer. Una buena película se disfruta mejor cuando uno tiene un bocadillo.

Hurgó entre las compras hasta que su mano topó con una bolsa de papas fritas — _¡Edición limón y sal con 20% más producto!_ — que no recordaba haber comprado, pero ya que estaba ahí ni modo decir que no.

Ni si quiera ella entendía la razón por la cual había escogido una película de terror, es decir, ella era una gallina en el flojo y glotón cuerpo de una humana. A la media hora estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá muerta de miedo, obligándose a seguir mirando como toda una masoquista.

Estaba sumergida en una de las últimas escenas de suspenso cuando el sonido de su celular desgarró el silencio y casi la hace mojar sus pantalones.

¿Quién demonios hablaba a las dos de la mañana? Sólo una niña diabólica advirtiéndote sobre tu cercana muerte….

… y Kyouya Ootori.

— ¿Qué quieres? — espetó de mal modo apenas poniéndose el celular en la oreja.

— No puedo dormir y se me antojó un bocadillo — respondió Kyouya, ignorando la actitud de la chica — te llevaste los bocadillos que compré en una de tus bolsas.

— ¿¡Y lo quieres ahora!? ¿!A las dos de la mañana!?

— Sólo tráelos. ¿No te los habrás comido ya, cierto? — inquirió, en un tono que demostraba lo seguro que estaba de ello.

Observó la bolsa de papitas que acababa de comerse hace unas horas con tanto entusiasmo, completamente vacía. Mildred sabía más que nadie — ya lo había hecho dos veces — lo mucho que Kyouya odiaba que se comieran lo suyo, y esas dos veces sus exigencias se habían vuelto más duras como castigo. Y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

— Pues claro que no. Sólo espérame un segundo ¿quieres? Estoy en el baño.

— Apresúrate — soltó Kyouya, y Mildred sabía que del otro lado estaba volteando los ojos.

Apenas había colgado Mildred ya se estaba calzando las botas, sin siquiera cambiarse la pijama. Daba igual ¿Quién la iba a ver a las dos de la madrugada? Se puso una chaqueta, metió sus llaves y su celular y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, con cuidado de no hacer ruido en el piso de Kyouya.

El supermercado ya estaba cerrado, pero había una farmacia de veinticuatro horas un poco más adelante que tenía de todo.

Apenas cruzó la entrada le entraron los nervios, pero no por posibles reales peligros, como violadores o asesinos, si no por el recuerdo de esa niña poseída que aparecía en cada ventana, persiguiéndote, asechando…

— No existe, Mildred, no es real, no pasa nada, la tienda está cerca, sólo contrólate — se repetía a si misma, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Llegó a la farmacia sana y salva, tomó dos bolsas de frituras y las llevó hasta la caja, donde una amable señora- la atendió con más energía que la amargada jovencita de piercing en el ombligo del turno de la tarde.

Recibir una sonrisa a esas horas mitigó gran parte de su miedo, y caminó de regreso un poco más tranquila.

Ya estaba cerca, muy cerca, pero apenas pasó la calle de la escuela cuando le asaltó el presentimiento de que alguien la seguía.

Una ramita crujió y ella giró al instante.

No había absolutamente nadie.

_No hay nadie, Mildred, no pasa nada, llegarás a salvo_ — a pesar de eso, apresuró el paso y sacó su celular de la bolsa. Tecleó nerviosamente palabras con letras extras, pero de mensaje entendible. Los faros le permitieron ver no solo una sombra detrás de ella, si no dos.

Oprimió "enviar", y antes de echarse a correr un brazo le rodeó la cintura mientras que otra mano se encargaba de su boca para evitar que gritara mientras la arrastraban al callejón oscuro del otro lado de la calle.

Esa idiota. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Unos quince minutos? ¿Más? ¿Cuánto podía tardarse uno en el baño? Seguro ese abuso de muestras gratis en el supermercado le estaba pasando factura.

Su celular vibró, indicándole un mensaje nuevo en la bandeja de entrada. Al ver que era de Mildred, el chico pensó que se le habría atorado la puerta o necesitaba un rollo de papel higiénico, así que lo abrió con fastidio.

"_Ckalle Btrasiller mast aelante charter Auxsdilio". _

Calle Brailer. Más delante de Charter. Auxilio.

Bajó las escaleras como un rayo después de comprender el mensaje hasta el departamento de Mildred y lo abrió con el duplicado que tenía en caso de emergencia. La llamó un par de veces para asegurarse, sin querer creer que ella había sido tan idiota como para salir sola a la calle a semejantes horas, pero al parecer su nivel de estupidez estaba fuera de los límites comprensibles.

Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar y salió corriendo, bajando las escaleras a trompicones y recorriendo el trayecto a una velocidad que ni siquiera el sabía de dónde la estaba sacando.

— ¡Mildred! — gritó con desesperación — ¡Mildred!

Escuchó un grito desgarrador no muy lejos de ahí que hizo que su corazón se paralizara. Su ritmo cardiaco aceleró aun más al ver su celular y una bolsa de frituras como las que él había comprado en la tarde.

Divisó actividad entre la oscuridad del callejón del otro lado, apretó los puños, preparado para soltar los golpes que fueran necesarios, pero apenas estaba cruzando se paró en seco a media calle desierta.

— Muchachos, casi me matan de un infarto — se quejó Mildred, dándole un empujoncito molesto a el castaño a su lado.

— Eso te pasa por andar saliendo sola ¡Tienes suerte de que hayamos sido nosotros! — le reprochó Hikaru.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? — preguntó Kyouya, exasperado por la confusión, haciendo notar su presencia ante esos tres. — Recibí un mensaje de auxilio. Pensé que estabas en verdadero peligro.

— ¡Kyouya! ¡Estos dos casi me matan de un susto!

— Sólo queríamos darle una lección — de excusaron al unísono los gemelos — estábamos jugando con el telescopio y la vimos salir de la residencia sola. Teníamos que hacer algo más que cuidarle las espaldas.

— ¿¡Y qué demonios estabas haciendo afuera a semejantes horas de la noche!? — Kyouya la tomó y la zarandeó por los hombros. Sentía una extraña combinación de enojo y alivio al mismo tiempo luchando por dominar dentro de su pecho.

— Me comí tus papitas ¡N-no sabía que eran tuyas! — agregó rápidamente — Así que salí a comprarte otras...¿Estás molesto?

— ¡Me has sacado un susto! ¡Claro que estoy molesto! ¡Idiota!

Mildred se encogió asustada y arrepentida. Estiró los brazos y se acercó a Kyouya con la intención de abrazarlo por haber salido a su rescate, pero este le retiró el brazo de un manotazo y le dio la espalda.

— Vámonos ya.

Los cuatro regresaron a la residencia dominados por un silencio incómodo. A pesar de la expresión seria de Kyouya, todos sabían el dragón furioso que tenía dentro. Los gemelos se despidieron en su piso y exhalaron todo el aire que contuvieron en el camino. Esa tensión tan pesada no los había dejado ni respirar.

— Pobre Milly, ¡Vaya que Kyouya estaba furioso! — comentó Hikaru, sacándose la remera para ponerse la pijama — Pero es que ella ¡Que ideas de andar sola a estas horas!

— Hikaru — le sonrió Kaoru, alborotándole el pelo — ¿Qué no lo ves? — su gemelo enarcó la ceja sin comprender, por lo que el castaño continuó — No es enojo. Es preocupación.

— ¿Preocupado por Mildred? ¿Kyouya?

— Bueno, ¿qué pasaría si te llega un mensaje de Haruhi diciendo que está siendo seguida por unos posibles violadores?

Hikaru se estremeció de tan solo pensarlo.

— No puedes comparar mis sentimientos por Haruhi a los de Kyouya por Mildred.

— Tienes razón. Mejor cambiemos a Haruhi por Tono.

Los dos gemelos se miraron y se echaron a reír con la simple idea.

— ¡Imagínatelo! ¡Tan suplicante y miedoso! ¡Jajajaja!

— ¡Les echaría un rollo de príncipe cobarde que terminaría aturdiendo a los pobres delincuentes! ¡Daría tanta lástima!

— ¡Y luego se iría a su esquina de la depresión!

— ¡Ah, yo pagaría por ver eso!

Los gemelos siguieron riendo acurrucaditos entre las sábanas por largo rato, creando toda una parodia entre Tamaki Suoh y un peligroso delincuente ladrón de bellezas francesas.

Mientras tanto, unos pisos más arriba, Kyouya seguía tenso y furioso. Quería darle a Mildred una verdadera lección, y aprovechar para tomar venganza por haberlo hecho flaquear de preocupación por su poca consciencia sobre los peligros de la ciudad.

Decidió llevar a cabo un viejo plan, el único que se le venía a la mente.

Mildred golpeó la puerta con los nudillos dos veces apenas Kyouya se metía el pantalón de la pijama. Cuando abrió la puerta, rió por dentro al ver como la chica, sonrojada, trataba de desviar la mirada a otra parte que no fuera su torso desnudo.

— Gracias. Ponlas allá — señaló con la cabeza la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama y ella pasó a su lado obedientemente a dejar el plato de frituras en el lugar indicado mientras, sin que se diera cuenta, Kyouya cerraba la puerta con llave. — Aunque creo que ya no tengo ganas de esos bocadillos. Me ha dado hambre de otra cosa.

— ¡Pero ya te hice esto y me he tardado y son las tres de la mañana, Kyouya!

— Pero me debes obedecer, sobre todo por lo que me has hecho pasar ¿cierto? — replicó, imponente.

Mildred suspiró y puso semblante fastidiado.

— ¿Entonces ahora que quieres?

Kyouya sonrió con malicia, preparado para poner su venganza, es decir, lección en marca. Le acorraló contra la pared y le susurró seductoramente al oído:

— Te quiero a ti.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba tendida en la cama con Kyouya en cuatro patas sobre ella, sujetándole por las muñecas.

— Atrévete a gritar y no seré para nada amable contigo — dijo en el tono más tétrico y amenazador que pudo, surtiendo el efecto deseado, aunque dudaba que fueran realmente necesarias las palabras. La chica estaba sin habla.

— K-Kyouya — murmuró, perdiendo el control total de su ritmo cardiaco. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente junto con su agitada respiración. — ¿Qu-qué demonios…

— ¿En serio crees que puedes enfrentarte al verdadero peligro allá afuera?

Deseaba con tantas ganas tener una cámara en esos momentos; su expresión era oro. Jamás la había visto tan asustada. Estaba completamente en shock. Era el efecto que estuvo lejos de conseguir en Haruhi tiempo atrás.

— K-Kyouya, te lo suplico…— su voz sonaba entre cortada. Estaba apunto de llorar. El miedo le paralizaba los músculos y sus forcejos eran muy débiles.

— Como deudora, debes obedecer mis caprichos, ¿recuerdas? — acercó peligrosamente sus rostros, dejando apenas unos milímetros entre sus narices — Agradece que soy yo y no otro hombre desconocido haya afuera. Tal vez tenga algo de pieda…

Un terrible dolor punzante lo hizo cortar su frase y hasta su respiración. De alguna manera, Mildred había logrado reaccionar y había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas a Kyouya, atinando en el blanco. Inmovilizado por fin, lo empujó a un lado y corrió a la puerta, buscando la llave correcta para poder escapar, tarea difícil cuando las manos le temblaban tanto.

— M-Mildred — le llamó, apretando los dientes. Sin poder soportar más, gimió de dolor y se llevó una mano a su entrepierna. Era como si todo el dolor que no sintió en su cuerpo en sus dieciocho años se concentrara en ese momento en un solo punto. Sentía como si fuera a dolerle hasta su próxima vida. ¿De dónde la chica había sacado tanta fuerza? — ¡Mildred!

— ¡Te acusaré con el director ahora mismo! ¡Pervertido!

— ¡Mildred, no! — la chica por fin atinó entre todo el manojo de llaves a la correcta y salió corriendo, buscando ahora la de la entrada. Su lentitud permitió a Kyouya ponerse de pie con todas sus fuerzas y lanzarse sobre ella, quedando ambos en el suelo. Le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera gritar. Si alguien se enteraba era obvio que no le creerían la explicación de una simple broma, y eso sería un grave problema. — Mildred, yo sólo quería asustarte, no era mi intención…

— Di eso en la corte, estúpido pervertido — contestó una vez que pudo zafar su boca de la mano de Kyouya.

— ¡Basta, Mildred, escúchame! — la chica logró salir de debajo de Kyouya y correr de nuevo a la entrada. El chico aguantó unas lágrimas de dolor — ¡Te rebajo la mitad de la deuda!

Pero Mildred siguió insistiendo en encontrar la llave para su salida.

— ¡Pastel de queso! — exclamó Kyouya— ¡Te compraré ese pay de queso con fresas que querías en versión grande!

La chica no hizo ni un movimiento más por unos segundos, hasta que por fin dejó el manojo de llaves en la mesita de la sala y se volteó hacia Kyouya.

— Está bien — colocó una mano en su cintura y lo señaló su dedo índice seriamente con la otra — pero al próximo intento de violación ninguna clase de pay te va a salvar, ¿entendiste?

— En-tendido — y sin poder más, escondió la cara en el suelo para que ella no viera la lágrima de dolor que no pudo contener.

* * *

Se colocó la bolsa de hielo sobre el pantalón y suspiró, aliviado. El dolor de mil demonios pronto comenzó a desaparecer. Sus posibilidades de tener sucesores algún día aun no desaparecían por completo.

Miró de reojo a un lado y ahí estaba Mildred, sentada en la mesita de la sala con la cara entre las manos, observándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? — le retó, fastidiado. Ya era demasiado Mildred por in día.

Era demasiado Mildred como para toda una vida.

— Estaba pensando…que hoy he conocido varias caras tuyas en apenas una hora — respondió.

— ¿Ah sí? — dijo él, aunque sin prestarle mucha atención.

— Sí. Te conocí preocupado, asustado, adolorido, suplicante, y estoy seguro que no hay mucha gente que te conozca en tu faceta de violador…

— ¡Que no soy un violador, Mildred! ¡Sólo trataba de darte una lección!

— ¿Así es como enseñan en Japón seguridad? ¿Los maestros te encierran en un closet y te tratan de seducir?

— ¿Sabes qué, Mildred? Tienes razón, has conocido demasiadas facetas de mi hoy que nadie más ha visto — le cortó Kyouya, con una sonrisa sarcástica — Ahora tendré que matarte.

— Podrás matarme después de que me compres mi pay — le sacó la lengua.

— Tal vez ponga veneno en tu pay.

— No. No lo harás.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

— Porque te importo. Y me lo demostraste hoy.

Kyouya se cruzó de brazos y dirigió la mirada al techo, sin reconocerlo, pero sin negarlo tampoco.

De todos modos, Mildred no pudo evitar sonreír. Bostezó, comenzando a sentir el cansancio atacarla de golpe, y se puso de pie para regresar a su habitación.

— Gracias por acudir a mi llamado de auxilio, Kyouya — murmuró, sonriéndole sinceramente. Pensar que ese chico había sentido preocupación por ella le ponía un poco feliz — Hasta dentro de un rato — y cerró la puerta sin decir más.

Kyouya se removió enojado en el sofá.

— ¿Preocuparme? ¿Quién está preocupado? ¡Yo no! — se paró decidido del sofá, pero ese terrible dolor por el brusco movimiento lo tiró de nuevo en el frío cuero y lo obligó a pasar las pocas horas que le quedaban de sueño ahí.

— Mildred…estúpida.

* * *

**¿Vieron que en vez de Wal - Mart puse Floor - Mart? es como esas parodias que ponen en OHSHC de marcas, y Wall es pared así que Floor suelo...Wal - Mart...Floor...ajajaja...ajaja...aja...que estúpida T-T**

**Como les dije, la idea de Mildred saliendo a la calle de noche fue una de las primeras partes planeadas de este fic, pero tenía un final dramático...y bueno...luego se me ocurrió la parte de la lección como a Haruhi en el episodio de la playa la cual YA SÉ QUE ES CLICHÉ PORQUE MUCHA GENTE LA PONE EN SUS FICS peeeeeeeeeeero no me resistí. Aunque creo que se salva porque le di un giro bastante diferente ¿no lo creen? xD por lo menos yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, espero que ustedes se hayan divertido leyendo. Además la idea de Kyouya adolorido de "ahí" ahahahahaha no me digan que fue OOC porque no sabemos porque JAMÁS hemos visto a Kyouya siendo golpeado de esa manera xD **

**Y para las que querían algo más entre ellos, pues ahí tienen su casi violación...no, no se crean xD pero ahora podemos ver que, puede que no sienta amor por ella ni nada que se le parezca, pero comienza a mostrar un poco más de afecto preocupándose por ella de esa manera :p**

**En fin. ¡Nos leemos!**


	10. Feliz Navidad

Kyouya Ootori se removió en el mullido sofá para acomodarse mejor y observar el lugar con detenimiento. Aquella sala era el área más grande de la casa. Los sillones estaban pegados a la pared enfrente de un gran televisor y una mesita de café. El color blanco de la pared ya había sido sustituido por cálido amarillo y rellenadas con varias fotografías, entre ellas varias de Kyouya. Aun no terminaban de acomodar todo — tuvo problemas para cruzar la entrada con todas esas cajas y estuvo apunto de caerse más de una vez — pero aun así los adornos de navidad ya estaban puestos. La corona estaba en la puerta, las botas y muñecos colgados o en algún mueble ya colocado y un enorme árbol en la esquina de la sala.

Aquel ambiente acogedor y armonioso tenía la firma de Aiko Tamimoto por todos lados. Ni siquiera el olor a pino podía cubrir el aroma de su delicioso perfume. Un aroma cargado de nostalgia para el más joven de los Ootori.

— Aquí está tu té verde — la voz grave de Travis le sacó de sus pensamientos — Aiko me ha dicho que es tu favorito — le entregó una humeante tasa con una sonrisa. Kyouya asintió, aceptándola, y el hombre tomó asiento en el sofá de a lado — Me habla mucho de ti ¿Sabes?

— ¿En serio? — inquirió Kyouya, fingiendo escepticismo. Estaba completamente conciente de ello.

— ¡Maravillas y maravillas! — su melodiosa risa inundó la habitación por unos segundos antes de continuar — Eres el amor de su vida.

— Pues usted no se queda atrás. Ella siempre me está hablando de usted — dijo Kyouya, curvando ligeramente sus labios.

— Oh, no me trates de usted, por favor, que estamos en confianza. Trátame de tú y llámame Travis — Kyouya asintió — ¿Así que tu madre habla de mi contigo? — retomó el tema, algo nervioso y tímido.

— Maravillas y maravillas — imitó Kyouya.

Ah, y ahí estaba ese brillo enamorado en sus ojos de nuevo. Sí, todo ahí tenía la firma de su madre, incluyendo el corazón de aquel buen hombre.

Se escuchó la puerta y Aiko apareció en la sala segundos después con bolsas de compras en ambas manos, llevándose una enorme sorpresa y soltándolas al ver a su querido hijo ahí. Lo abrazó y lo guió de regreso al sofá para sentarse juntos.

— ¡Pero que sorpresa, cariño! ¡No te esperaba, lamento no haber estado, salí de compras!

— Tranquila, madre, Travis me ha recibido bien — le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a el hombre y volvió la vista a su madre — supe que llegaron ayer y quise venir a saludar y a desearles feliz navidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — inquirió su madre, borrando ese semblante alegre por completo.

— No estaré aquí para Navidad, madre, lo siento. Papá organizó un enorme evento y quiere que esté ahí para presentarme con nuevos socios.

— Negocios, negocios, negocios ¿Qué tu padre no se cansa? — refunfuñaba, luciendo como una niña pequeña, cruzándose de brazos. Luego las comisuras de sus labios volvieron a descender — Ah, Kyouya, esperaba que estuvieras aquí este año. La familia de Travis vendrá para que estrenemos la casa con una gran cena y quería presumirte con todos.

— Será el próximo año, lo prometo — puso su mano suavemente sobre las de su madre y le dedicó una de sus más reconfortantes sonrisas. A él eso le dolía más que a ella.

Conversaron un rato, acomodaron algunas cosas y luego se despidieron — una despedida de más de cinco minutos — prometiéndose verse de nuevo después de Año Nuevo para comer y hacer intercambio de regalos. Travis se ofreció para llevarlo o pedirle un taxi, pero Kyouya rechazó la oferta educadamente. El paisaje de Boston se había puesto bonito con la nieve y le gustaba recorrer las calles a pie. Lo encontraba relajante. De todos modos iba bien abrigado y no tenía prisa en llegar a casa.

Dando vuelta en una esquina una pequeña niña de rizos castaños chocó contra él y todos los adornos navideños que llevaba en brazos cayeron al suelo. Kyouya le alcanzó uno que había ido a parar en su propio pie y se alejó sin decir más. Ningún mérito había en ayudar a una distraída niña, la cual le recordaba demasiado a Mildred. Porque Mildred eso era.

Una torpe y distraída niña pequeña atrapada en el cuerpo de una adolescente.

En cuanto llegó a la residencia cualquier duda de eso quedó claramente confirmada.

— Dime qué demonios es esto — exigió Kyouya apenas cruzó la puerta de su departamento.

— ¿No te encanta? — inquirió emocionada Mildred, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un gorro de Santa Claus que casi le tapaba los ojos.

En la esquina, a un lado del comedor, había un pino navideño — no muy grande — ya decorado con esferas de colores, la estrella en la punta y un nacimiento debajo. En la mesita de la sala había colocado unos renos sobre escarcha artificial y una cajita de mono de nieve con dulces de leche. Botas y guirnaldas colgadas de las paredes. La corona navideña en la puerta, y unos duendecillos de fieltro en la puerta de la habitación de Kyouya y en la del baño.

— ¡Y mira esto! — la chica oprimió el estómago de un Santa Claus y el muñeco comenzó a hacer movimientos de _break dance_ y a cantar una versión moderna de _"Jingle Bells"_ — ¡Me reí tanto! ¡No me resistí a comprarlo! — decía, riendo, imitando los movimientos de la ridícula figura.

El Rey de las Sombras no podía quitarle el ojo de encima ni un segundo a su duendecilla rehén porque cosas como aquellas sucedían. ¿Cuánto se había tardado? ¿Dos horas máximo? Y en ese rato su reino ya había sufrido el ataque de aquellas festivas garras mordidas.

— ¿Y para qué demonios es todo esto? — ese dolor de cabeza comenzaba a pincharle amenazadoramente en la sien.

— Mis padres me enviaron decoraciones de Navidad para decorar mi departamento, y al ver el tuyo tan vacío me sentí mal, así que fui de compras y ¡Vualá! — extendió sus brazos en dirección al árbol y la boca abierta con expresión de emoción.

— ¿Y se puede saber de dónde sacaste el dinero?

Mildred se quedó paralizada con su misma pose; brazos extendidos y enorme sonrisa, pero con una gota de sudor nervioso recorriéndole la frente.

— Oh, Kyouya, el dinero no importa en estas fechas ¿no? Sólo el amor — se abrazó a ella misma, y ese teatro le recordó mucho a cierto rubio idiota — El amor y el hecho de compartir es lo único importante…

— ¿De dónde – demonios – sacaste – el dinero, Mildred? — repitió, pero esta vez con ese tono que le daba el título del Rey de las Sombras.

— Bueno, puede que haya tomado un poco de efectivo de tu cartera…

— ¿¡Qué hiciste qué!?

— ¡No creí que te importara! ¡Era un regalo para ti! — se apresuró a pretextar, encogiéndose pegada a la pared. Podía ver el humo caliente que Kyouya expulsaba por sus fosas nasales.

— ¿Y eso sueles hacer siempre? ¿Comprar regalos para tus amigos con su propio dinero? — espetó, acercándose a ella amenazadoramente.

— ¿Entonces somos amigos? — murmuró, levantando un poco la mirada.

— ¡No, Farrow, claro que no lo somos! — rugió Kyouya — ¡No me cambies el tema!

— ¡Lo siento! ¡No creí que te importara siendo el millonario que eres!

— ¡Ese no es el punto, Mildred! — se dejó cae unos milímetros antes de soportar su peso con las manos en la pared, a ambos lados de la cara de Mildred. La chica se estremeció por la cercanía y volteó la cara como reflejo, apretando los párpados.

— ¡Te daré todo lo que me queda del mes para compensarte! ¡Aprendí la lección! ¡Otro intento de violación no, por favor!

— ¡Mildred!

— ¡Lo siento!

Kyouya respiró hondo, exhalando lentamente. Se separó de ella y se masajeo las cejas, tratando de tranquilizarse.

— Eres la única que hace que me dominen estos arrebatos emocionales — confesó — Ni siquiera Tamaki me exasperaba tanto.

— ¿Tamaki te exasperaba antes de ser amigos?

— Aun lo hace, pero sí, antes de que fueramos amigos era mucho peor — suspiró — pero él, además de ser otro caso muy diferente, fue una prueba impuesta por mi padre, pero tú — le señaló acusadoramente, haciendo énfasis en el pronombre — tú eres un reto pesado que me ha impuesto el destino por alguna razón.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?

El pelinegro bufó. Sus gafas se deslizaron ligeramente por el puente de su nariz.

— Es desgastante hablar contigo — escupió con desprecio — Menos mal que no tendré que verte hasta el próximo año.

— ¿No verme? ¿Dónde estarás?

— En Japón. A miles de kilómetros de ti, gracias al cielo.

— Pues mejor para mí. Así no tendremos tu oscura personalidad amargando la cena…

— ¿Tú y quién más? Los demás parten pasado mañana.

— ¿¡Qué!? — exclamó, encorvándose con gesto de decepción — Pero pensé que todos celebrarían Navidad acá. Pensé que en Japón era una festividad comercial y no importaba si no veían a sus familiares ¡Lo estuve investigando!

— Tamaki, que aun tiene sus costumbres francesas, quiere pasar su primera Navidad con su familia entera, incluyendo a Haruhi y a su padre — explicó, contando con los dedos conforme la mención — Mori y Hani aprovecharán para visitar algunos parientes de Corea del Sur, y los gemelos asistirán a una pasarela de modas navideña en París por el trabajo de su madre y se quedarán unos días allá.

— Pero…

— Y luego todos regresaremos a Japón a darle la bienvenida al Año Nuevo, que como supongo que sabes, es la celebración más grande de mi país.

Milly suspiró con resignación.

— Supongo que llamaré a mi familia. Quería quedarme a celebrar Navidad aquí con ustedes y hacer algo diferente e irme en Año Nuevo, pero ya que se van supongo que adelantaré mi viaje. De todos modos extraño mucho mis tierras — hizo un puchero — pero es una lástima. ¡Planeaba proponerles que cenáramos aquí! Casi me mato colgando el muérdago — señaló el techo. Sobre el sillón más pequeño, el que era para dos personas, estaba colgando una ramita de aquella famosa planta de besos, adornada con un moño rojo.

— ¿Y para qué el muérdago?

— Hubiera sido divertido ver quienes eran los elegidos — se encogió de hombros — hubiera sido lindo si se sentaran ahí Haruhi y Tamaki ¡Son tan adorables! ¡Sus caras se hubieran puesto todas rojitas! — su emoción dio un aire a Renge y las clientas en sus momentos "MOE" — o tal vez los gemelos. ¿Hacían cosas parecidas en el Host Club o esa cosa, no? ¡Quiero ver que tan interesante era el incesto entre esos dos! ¡Aun no logro comprenderlo!

— ¿Y qué tal si quedábamos debajo tú y yo? — inquirió Kyouya pícaremente, con la intención de ponerle nervioso.

— Mi pie le hubiera dado un apasionado beso a tu culo — respondió cortante — además yo sólo me hubiera sentado ahí si Mori quedara a mi lado — añadió un poco más bajito, llevándose las manos a las mejillas sonrosadas de sólo pensarlo.

— Pensé que quien te gustaba era ese tal Oliver.

— ¿C-como…

— Lo escribes con miel en tus panqueques de la mañana y siempre sonríes como idiota cuando ves su cabello rojo a metros de distancia — interrumpió, leyendo en su mente la obvia pregunta — no es ningún secreto.

La chica se quedó con la cara roja por unos instantes. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió ignorar eso último. No debía darle mucha importancia o ese secreto — al parecer no tan secreto — sería algo más que Kyouya podría usar en su contra.

— Pero Oliver se fue, y Mori es algo así como…— se llevó un dedo a la barbilla con gesto pensativo — Como un amor platónico, sí. Me gusta, pero no es el mismo amor que le tengo a Oliver.

— ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿En serio te gusta Mori?

— ¿Te parece tan raro? ¡Ese chico es hermoso! Siempre tan serio pero tan adorable al mismo tiempo. Y tan fuerte. ¡Y tan atractivo! — se cubrió la cara con las manos, falsamente avergonzada, hasta que se dio cuenta de a quién se lo estaba confesando y le dio pena de verdad — No sé por qué rayos hablo de esto contigo.

— Déjalo, es buen material — sonrió, burlón — ¿Entonces tienes a tus dos opciones y verás con cual tienes oportunidad primero?

— ¿Por qué volteas las cosas? ¡Tsch! ¡Haces siempre que todo suene tan mal! — reprochó molesta — Yo sólo digo que Mori me parece alguien demasiado atractivo con el que jamás ocurrirá nada porque no tengo la mínima oportunidad ya que somos muy diferentes de personalidad y etcétera…En cambio mi amor por Oliver está al nivel de su perfección, y además puede que las cosas marchen bastante bien…

— Sí, tienes razón. Mori no es tan idiota como para tomarte en cuenta.

— ¡Oliver tampoco es tan idiota! — No fue hasta que Kyouya soltó una carcajada cruel que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se sonrojó — ¡Quiero decir que uno no tiene que ser idiota para que yo le guste! — se apresuró a corregir.

— Sólo un dañado mental sentiría atracción por ti y tu torpe personalidad.

— ¡Pues sólo una arpía come-gente se fijaría en ti!

— Si esa relación me trae méritos y beneficios monetarios a mi y a mi familia, por mi que se coma cualquier cosa o especie.

— ¡Eres horrible, Kyouya!

— Ajá.

— ¡Me das asco! ¡Violador pervertido y seco!

— Si tú lo dices, Mildred…

Al ver que su intento de ser hiriente no estaba perjudicando ese corazón de piedra gruñó, más como un leoncito regañado que como una mujer realmente furiosa — ella y su aspecto animal, según Kyouya — y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

— ¡Te detesto!

— Yo también a ti. Te detesto a ti y a este estúpido muñeco — tomó el Santa Claus bailarín y se lo entregó bruscamente — Ten a tu mejor amigo y déjame en paz — y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

La escuchó murmurar furiosa, despotricando cosas contra él que no pudo entender del todo, pero su voz se fue alejando escaleras abajo junto con sus estruendosas y furiosas pisadas.

Ya que por fin lo único que escuchó detrás de la puerta fue el silencio total, Kyouya se tumbó en el sofá, aliviado. Ahora podría descansar en paz hasta en la noche, cuando Mildred tuviera que regresar a preparar la cena y quitar todos esos innecesarios adornos.

¿En serio a Mildred le gustaba Takashi? ¡Eso no se lo esperaba! Y pensándolo bien puede que tuviera oportunidad. Es decir, estaba en el círculo de amigos y la personalidad podía ser descartada. Sólo hay que ver a Haruhi y a Tamaki: completamente opuestos y profundamente enamorados.

Pero a Mori le gustaría algo más sofisticado ¿no?

— ¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando en esto? — se reprochó, removiéndose el cabello con la mano.

Se acurrucó mejor en el sofá, dejando sus gafas a un lado, dispuesto a tomar una siesta. Sus parpados insistían en cerrarlos y él no tenía razones para detenerlos, así que pronto se quedó profundamente dormido.

Un hambre feroz lo despertó tres horas más tarde. No recordaba la última vez que le rugía tan fuerte el estómago. Se frotó los ojos, se estiró para despabilarse y tomó sus anteojos de la mesita de café, esperando encontrarse con Mildred y la cena servida en la mesa.

Pero una vez más Mildred no estaba cumpliendo con su deber.

Kyouya bufó con fastidio y se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir al departamento quinientos dos. Pensó en quedarse para ver si la chica llegaba más tarde y hacer su sentencia peor — más divertida — pero moría de hambre. ¿Ahora con qué cosa le iba a salir? ¿Se enfermó? ¿Se le perdió otro perro?

Levantó los nudillos para llamar a la puerta, pero de repente esta se abrió, dándole paso a un señor mayor de mirada iracunda. Perfectamente peinado y de impecable traje negro.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes en los que Kyouya trató de recordar en dónde había visto antes ese rostro. Luego el hombre pasó chocando hombros con él my deprisa, con su guardaespaldas detrás.

Kyouya entró deprisa al departamento, confundido. Todos esos alegres adornos navideños tan coloridos contrastaban con el aura triste de la chica en medio de la sala, dándole la espalda con la cara entre las manos, sollozando. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras él, ella se giró de inmediato, dejando ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Mildred? Acabo de ver a un hombre sal….¿¡Qué te ha pasado!? — exclamó al notar su mejilla derecha al rojo vivo.

— Mi abuelo acaba de hacerme una visita — respondió, cubriéndose la zona herida, como si esperara que a Kyouya se le olvidara que lo acababa de notar.

— ¿Y él te ha hecho esto? — inquirió, retirando la mano de Mildred de su mejilla para examinar con detenimiento.

— Una buena cachetada es lo que "una mocosa insolente" como yo se merece.

Kyouya apretó los dientes, experimentando una extraña ira. ¿Cómo ese hombre era capaz de ponerle la mano encima a su propia nieta? Estaba más que conciente que, cuando se lo proponía, Mildred podía ser más que exasperante. Millones de veces había querido dejarla fuera de la casa, lanzarla a los leones, sellar su boca con adhesivo del más efectivo…

Pero jamás pegarle. Mildred, por más extraña criatura que fuera, seguía siendo una mujer. Y a la mujer no se le pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

Eso es de cobardes.

Kyouya no supo que decir y se formó un silencio incómodo durante un largo minuto, hasta que Mildred se dispuso a romperlo:

— No debí hacerlo enojar — comenzó, con apenas un débil hilo de voz, mirándose los zapatos. Temblaba. El llanto no la dejó continuar.

— ¿Mildred? — verla llorar le hacía sentir cierta incomodidad al no saber que hacer al respecto. Sólo era capaz de ponerle la mano en el hombro.

Definitivamente era mucho mejor tratarla enojada.

Después de un rato Mildred logró hablar con claridad. A lo que su abuelo había ido era a informarle sobre su castigo por el asunto de Oliver:

No iba a permitirle pararse en casa esa Navidad.

Kyouya no podía comprender aun por qué rayos esa fecha le daba tanta emoción, pero después de escucharla mencionar esas fiestas todos los días con una sonrisa podía entender el dolor que debía de estar sintiendo al no sólo no poder pasarla con su familia, sino a sentenciarla a pasarla sola en su departamento.

Le había ofrecido que fuera con ella a Japón, sin saber que hacer para consolarla, pero su respuesta fue que su abuelo se había llevado su pasaporte y papeles, y no se los regresaría hasta año nuevo, cuando tendría que viajar a llevar acabo otro castigo sorpresa que a su abuelo se le ocurrió imponerle cuando ella comenzó a gritarle.

En los días siguientes Mildred cumplió con sus obligaciones ordinarias sin causar problemas. Sin rechistar. Ni siquiera hablaba más de lo esencial. La decepción le golpeaba en la cabeza, haciéndole andar cabizbaja siempre.

Kyouya estaba molesto. Debería sentirse feliz por tanta tranquilidad y con la presencia de Mildred tan notable como la de un fantasma, pero no. Se sentía tan mal por ella que ni siquiera se atrevió a quitar los adornos de Navidad que le había puesto.

El único día que la vio mostrar una sonrisa fue en el aeropuerto, cuando fueron a despedirse del Host Club. Se mostraba contenta para no preocuparlos, pero Kyouya sabía lo mucho que le estaba doliendo decirles adiós.

Él decidió quedarse hasta la tarde del veinticuatro de diciembre. De todas formas al evento que tendría que asistir sería hasta la noche del veinticinco, la noche de Navidad.

Mildred le preparó sus maletas y se las dejó en la puerta mucho más rápido de lo que él esperaba. Se puso su gran abrigo y cuando se dio la vuelta unos cuantos billetes aparecieron delante de sus narices.

— Son lo que te debo por todos esos adornos — le dijo Mildred — No es todo, pero podré completártelo el próximo mes…

Kyouya devolvió el dinero y le cerró la mano alrededor de él, negando con la cabeza.

— Consérvalo. Está bien. Ya lo pagarás de otra manera.

El chofer del taxi del aeropuerto le llamó, informándole que todo estaba listo para irse. Se despidió de Mildred con un simple "nos vemos" y la dejó ahí, parada en el umbral de la puerta.

Observó por la ventanilla la bonita ciudad con más adornos navideños que nieve. Personas iban de acá para allá, apuradas con sus cajas de regalo, haciendo listas de lo que hacía falta para la celebración de Noche Buena en su mente. Parejas caminando, tomadas de la mano. Amigos bebiendo chocolate caliente en las acogedoras cafeterías. Uno que otro Santa Claus bailando en las entradas de tiendas y centros comerciales.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto el panorama no era muy diferente. Había muchos lindos adornos por todos lados. Algunos miembros de personal portaban gorros rojos o alguna otra prenda distintiva de la fecha. Familias llegaban y abrazaban a sus seres queridos, dispuestos a pasar una agradable temporada.

— Kyouya, concéntrate — se reprochaba. Sólo podía pensar en aquellos ojos tristes que seguro derramarían lágrimas toda la noche, y ese pensamiento lo estaba frenando y distrayendo. La cena navideña que tendrían en uno de los hospitales Ootori era una de sus grandes oportunidades de socializar con gente de élite y darse a conocer como un miembro fuerte de la familia.

Era el único en la sala de espera, pero aun así se sentía asfixiado. ¿Qué hacer? Maldecía el momento en que su corazón había ablandado ciertos puntos, uno de los cuales Mildred acababa de raspar.

— Señor, puede pasar — le llamó una de las señoritas encargadas.

Kyouya tomó su maleta, decidido, y dio un paso al frente. Uno tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Colocó el mantel en la mesa, el más lindo que había encontrado, y luego acomodó todo lo necesario para una rica cena sobre ella: el pequeño trozo de pavo que había comprado en el supermercado ya preparado, un plato de sopita, bollos calientitos, servilletas, sus cubiertos, puré de manzana y un pay de nueces como postre.

— Vamos, Mildred, no te desanimes — trataba de darse ánimos, preparándose un poco de chocolate caliente. Jamás había pasado una Noche Buena llorando, y no le apetecía hacerlo jamás, ni siquiera en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, así que había puesto manos a la obra y se había preparado una rica cena para ella sola. Si no iba a recibir algo de felicidad por parte de alguien más no significaba que no pudiera hacer algo lindo por ella misma.

Apagó su teléfono, reprimiendo sus deseos de llamarle a su familia. Sabía que su tristeza por no estar en Canadá con ellos se notaría a esa distancia de kilómetros a través del celular, y se suponía que ella estaba en una fiesta con amigos. Eso les había dicho el abuelo, y la había amenazado con que no les dijera lo contrario.

Tomó tenedor su cuchilla, la metió en el cuenco de sopa y sorbió un poquito.

Le sabía terrible.

En ese momento todo ese teatro que había montado para ella misma se derrumbó. ¿Tratar de pasarla bien a pesar de estar sola? ¡Pero que estupidez! Ella, aunque quisiera, no tenía ese nivel de positivismo. Se sentía devastada, deprimida, envuelta en una solead asfixiante. Se sentía enojada con todo su alrededor, con ella misma y con la vida.

Pero aun así no quería llorar. Tan sólo pensar en ahogarse en un pozo de lágrimas tristes toda la noche le parecía desgastante y terrible, así que lo contuvo, mientras seguía comiendo, por más amarga que le supiera la comida.

El ruido del picaporte le hizo levantar la mirada. Al principio se asustó, pero luego le llenó un extraño sentimiento de esperanza, gracias a su activa imaginación. Podía ver a Oliver entrando, diciéndole que alguna clase de presentimiento sobre natural de película en su corazón le había dicho que regresara y ahora estaba ahí para cenar con ella…Pero eso era ilógico y estúpido.

Entonces el picaporte giró, y el corazón de Mildred se detuvo por un instante por alguna razón.

Sólo ÉL tenía la llave.

— Kyouya — murmuró, abriendo mucho los ojos. ¿Cómo asegurarse de que su imaginación había sobrevolado los límites y le estaba jugando una mala broma?

El muchacho se quitó la nieve del hombro y dejó las grandes botas en la entrada mientras observaba a la chica que horas atrás era una criatura triste en pijamas. Se había arreglado linda con sus jeans y un suéter rojo, del mismo color de sus zapatillas y los moños que decoraban sus despeinadas trenzas en la punta.

Su mirada fue de ella a la mesa bien arreglada, como si esperara a alguien más, pero sólo había un plato servido.

— ¿Ibas a cenar sola?

Cuando la chica asintió, un palillo filoso de lástima, ternura y empatía atravesó dolorosamente uno de esos puntos blandos en el corazón de piedra del Rey de las Sombras. Sentimientos los cuales por un momento fueron visibles en sus ojos.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y regresó a su postura habitual.

— Mi vuelo se retrasó, así que regresé — mintió, esperando alguna reacción. La chica sólo lo miraba incrédula, así que agregó — cenaré contigo esta noche.

Estaba seguro que el brillo de los ojos llorosos de Mildred podría reflejarse perfectamente en sus gafas junto con el destello de su enorme sonrisa. La Mildred Farrow deprimida había sido reemplazada por una Milly radiante de felicidad tan sólo con unas simples palabras.

Palabras articuladas por Kyouya Ootori.

Mildred se apresuró a correr a la cocina y traer otro plato con su taza a juego y los cubiertos. Le sirvió el trozo de pavo más carnoso y bonito, junto con una generosa porción de puré, y se sentó enfrente para comenzar a comer. Hasta el sabor de la comida había cambiado por completo.

No hablaron. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de sus cubiertos al chocar con el plato y el tintineo de las tazas, pero ella estaba tan llena de felicidad que hasta el apetito había desaparecido.

Mildred jamás creyó que Kyouya Ootori llegara a hacerla temblar de felicidad y agradecimiento como lo hacía en ese momento. No sabía que era esa calidez que le inundaba por dentro, pero le gustaba.

Ella sabía que todo eso del vuelo perdido era una completa mentira. ¡Ella misma se había encargado de comprarlos! Kyouya había llegado al departamento tres minutos después que la hora de salida de su vuelo. Ese muchacho no quería admitirlo, pero ella sabía que por lo menos en el fondo, tal vez no tanto, ella le importaba.

Al no ser Kyouya Ootori una persona de dinámicas divertidas o alguien con quién tuviera algún tema del cual charlar por horas, así que propuso ver una película. Subieron al departamento de Kyouya, que era el que tenía esa gran pantalla, y dejaron el canal en una de esas películas navideñas en las que un hombre termina intercambiando papeles con Santa Claus y todo le sale mal. Estaba tremendamente mala, pero Kyouya no sentía ninguna necesidad de moverse de ahí. Al contrario, estaba muy cómodo.

Miró al techo y se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban sentados. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su cara hasta que Mildred lo notó.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— Yo no soy Oliver ni Mori, ¿sabes?

— ¿De qué me hablas? — preguntó confundida.

Él señaló el techo con la mirada y las mejillas de Mildred adquirieron el mismo rojo que su suéter.

Muérdago.

— ¿Qué te sientes aquí significa que estás dispuesta a besarme?

— Kyouya, n-no recordaba…yo no…

Lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes. Le era imposible descifrarle la mirada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que se habían acercado tanto.

Por una milésima de segundo creyó estar dispuesta a hacerlo, pero entonces Kyouya soltó:

— Más te vale que ni siquiera lo estés pensando.

— Pues claro que no — de repente ya estaba al otro extremo del sillón, completamente avergonzada — Me das asco.

Kyouya curvó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios burlonamente y regresó sus ojos a la pantalla del televisor. Estaba contento de haber ido. Ya habría otros grandes eventos…

Sintió los dedos de Mildred tomándole la manga y su frente en el hombro, mientras la escuchaba susurrarle:

— Muchísimas gracias, Ootori.

Uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, y él como Host tiene el deber de traer a las damas felicidad. Eso no era algo nuevo para él…

— Feliz Navidad, Kyouya.

Lo que sí era nuevo era ese sentimiento de satisfacción al hacerlo. Una sonrisa no valía su peso en oro, ni le abría las puertas a grandes empresas. Tampoco aumentaban la probabilidad de obtener el título de heredero.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía como si tuviera en sus manos algo realmente valioso?

— Feliz Navidad, Mildred.

* * *

**A Mildred le gusta medio mundo pero nadie la quiere a ella (?) pero es que nadie puede resistirse a los encantos de Mori. ¡Todos mueren por él!**

**Bien, me siento feliz. Quería tener listo este capítulo para Navidad y aquí está. En la noche del 25, pero sigue siendo Navidad. Pensé que no lo lograría, pero sí :D sentí no-sé-qué pensando en Mildred arregladita cennado solita en Navidad. Siempre he sentido debilidad cuando veo a gente comiendo sola en restaurantes y cosas así. Es un sentimiento que no sabría describir...¿Ternura? No lo sé. Pero es lo que quería que Kyouya sintiera al verla ahí sola. **

**Bien, ahora, dos cosas:**

**1. Quiero recomendarles el fanfic (de Ouran, claro) llamado "La vida de la flor de loto" de _all Roads leads to Rome_. Apenas lleva un capítulo, pero sé que será increíble, ¿por qué? Porque la escritora es una genio ;A; en serio sus fanfics son amor. Tiene ya dos terminados y en serio, en serio les digo, LEANLOS. No se arrepentirán de nada. Su manera de escribir y sus ideas son preciosas. Sólo les pido que después de leer semejantes preciosidades no se vayan a olvidar de mí ;A;**

**2. Este capítulo es especial, en honor a mi hermosa Hatori Bisco y regalito de Navidad para ustedes, mis hermosas lectoras. No saben lo mucho que éste fanfic es para mi, si apenas el otro día me puse a pensar en el día que escriba el último capítulo y me puse triste xD y eso que aun falta mucho. El hecho de que haya gente que lo lea y me deje comentarios tan lindos y motivadores me hace muy muy feliz ¡Esto es para ustedes!Espero que les haya gustado :)**

** Les mando un enooooorme abrazo y mis mejores deseos en estas fechas tan lindas. ¿Se lo están pasando genial? ¡Mas les vale que sí! Espero que reciban mucho amor y un Host debajo del arbolito, oh shi ;)**

**¡Besotes! ¡Felices Fiestas!**


	11. Año Nuevo

**¡Mis princesas! *entrada gay estilo Tamaki-senpai con flores y toda la cosa* ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza de más de un mes ;A;! La inspiración no estuvo de mi lado hasta que entré a la escuela, pero cuando entré a la escuela pues no tenía tiempo de ponerme a escribir T-T y me demoré mucho, en serio lo lamento, pero como recompensa les traigo el capítulo más largo que he escrito jamás e_e y probablemente uno de los que más he disfrutado escribir hasta ahora. Espero que lo disfruten igual a pesar de estar taaaaaaaan largo :p**

* * *

— Les damos la bienvenida al vuelo a bordo del avión modelo KL365 con destino a Tokio, Japón…

En el momento en que Kyouya sacó el celular del portafolio para apagarlo a petición del piloto se dio cuenta que tenía cuarenta y siete llamadas perdidas de Tamaki. Seguro estaba preocupado al ver que su amigo no llegaba a la hora acordada y se armaba toda una historia de secuestro alienígena en su teatro mental.

"Debí avisarle que el vuelo se retrasó", pensó. El rubio tendría que quedarse en la histeria por unas cuantas horas más.

Tenía los ojos puestos en la azafata gesticulando las instrucciones de seguridad, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí. Sólo podía pensar en la gala que le esperaba la noche de Año Nuevo. Esta vez no por algún invitado importante u oportunidad de relacionarse, sino porque esa noche su padre anunciaría al sucesor de la compañía Ootori.

Apenas se había enterad unas horas antes de abordar el avión y desde ese momento su corazón permanecía inquieto. Una sonrisilla insistía con apoderarse de su rostro, lográndolo a ratos, haciéndole parecer un loco, pero se esforzó por permanecer lo más impasible posible. No era bueno cantar victoria antes de tiempo, pero no podía evitar sentirse entusiasmado y a la vez nervioso. Unos años antes le hubiera dado lo mismo, dando por hecho que alguno de sus hermanos mayores sería el elegido, pero había sido motivado por cierto rubio para pintar fuera del lienzo ya trazado y luchar a pesar de todo. Había hecho muchas cosas bien y sabía que había complacido a su padre, aunque él no lo dijera. Tenía oportunidad. Estaba casi seguro…

La azafata terminó con su tarea y desapareció. Kyouya se acomodó mejor en el asiento, recostándolo un poco. Cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a echar una buena siesta para matar el tiempo. Estando en el aire había tanta paz, tranquilidad…

— La, lalala, la, la, lalala, la.

Y Mildred.

Sí, al final el destino siempre quería a esa molesta criatura pegada a él todo el tiempo, al igual que el dolor de cabeza.

Al día siguiente de Navidad ella recibió una llamada de su abuelo, diciéndole que la quería en Japón para acompañarlo a una cena muy importante. La muy orgullosa, en vez de aceptar el cuarto que su abuelo le había reservado en un hotel — probablemente la cosa más generosa que su abuelo había hecho por ella hasta el momento — suplicó a Kyouya dejarla quedarse en su casa, a cambio de más trabajo.

¿Qué no quería terminar su sentencia jamás?

El Rey Sangre Fría giró la cabeza, molesto por la perturbación de su paz. Milly tenía los pies arriba del asiento, con las piernas dobladas y la cabeza entre las rodillas, tapándose los oídos con las manos, canturreando no muy alto

— La, lalala, la, la la la la, lala lalalala….

Aún así Kyouya lo escuchaba y era irritante.

— Mildred — le llamó.

— La, la, lala, la….

— Mildred…

— La, lala, la, la…

— ¡Mildred! — le sacudió el brazo, haciendo que se sobresaltara y pegara un gritito que atrajo varias miradas — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Ella miró a su alrededor, como si buscara a algo o alguien.

— ¿Ya han terminado las instrucciones de seguridad? — soltó un suspiro de alivio, respondiendo su propia pregunta.

— ¿No estabas escuchando? Se suponía que debías poner atención. Es importante ¿sabes?

— No, claro que no, porque eso no va a pasar — dijo, como tratando de convencerse a ella misma. Se sentó correctamente, pero se le notaba tensa.

— Claro que sí. En cualquier momento al avión podría fallarle un motor o caer en picada y tú morirás por no saber dónde está tu paracaídas — fue serio, pero sus ojos denotaban mofa.

— Cla-claro que no, Kyouya. Eso no va a pasar.

— Podría caer. Tal vez estrellarse en una montaña. Sería difícil sobrevivir ¿no lo crees?

— No te estoy escuchando, lalala — se metió los dedos índices en las orejas y se encogió en el asiento una vez más.

— No me digas que le tienes miedo a los aviones, Mildred.

Ella no respondió. De todos modos la respuesta estaba más que clara.

Kyouya resopló y se volvió a acomodar en su lugar, tratando de ignorarla. Antes de quedarse dormido, pudo escuchar unos ronquiditos provenientes al asiento de a lado.

* * *

Despertó a la hora y media con un incómodo peso en su hombro. La cabeza de Mildred estaba bien acomodada, ella profundamente dormida. Kyouya sacudió el hombro de mala manera y la cabeza fue a parar a su regazo.

— Mildred, despierta — le susurró, acercándose a su oído. Ella se despertó de golpe, levantándose muy rápido sin advertencia alguna y su nuca impactó contra la nariz de Kyouya con fuerza.

— ¡Argh, Kyouya!

— To-tonta…— se llevó una mano a la nariz, sintiendo la sangre caliente mancharle los dedos.

La gente los miró con curiosidad y algunos alarmados por el accidente. Una azafata no tardó en llegar con algunos pañuelos y una tela mojada a atenderlo. Cuando la hemorragia paró acuchilló a Milly con la mirada.

— Ya te dije que lo siento ¿sí? — refunfuñó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Tres horas después llegó la azafata con la comida, que consistía en una chuleta, puré de patata, un vaso de soda de manzana, un bollito caliente, un recipiente con fruta picada y un trozo de pay de queso.

Como era de esperarse, Mildred clavó al instante el tenedor en el postre.

— La comida antes, Farrow — reprobó Kyouya, limpiándose las manos con las toallitas húmedas que le habían proporcionado, al igual que todos los demás.

— Tienes razón. Así podré disfrutarlo mejor al final — sonrió, ignorando el tono de voz que el chico había utilizado. Lo imitó y se limpió las manos antes de empezar a comer. Se zampó el bollo en dos bocados, rápidamente se terminó la chuleta junto con el puré de patatas y la fruta desapareció aun más rápido que los anteriores. Después de beber la soda llegó al postre, alentando su ritmo para comer, apenas embarrando el tenedor con el cremoso postre, disfrutándolo como si fuera el último en la tierra.

Kyouya entornó los ojos. Aún no comprendía que parte de él toleraba a esa persona tan poco sofisticada y no dejaba a su parte irritada echarla a patadas.

— ¡Kyouya, está delicioso! No sabía que en primera clase la comida era tan diferente.

— ¿Jamás habías viajado en primera clase?

— Sólo he viajado una vez en avión. Fue para ir a Boston, y fue en clase normal porque mi abuelo…ya sabes, no es como si quisiera consentir a su nieta con un vuelo de lujo…

Se terminó el postre y pidió un par de bollos más. Cuando se los trajeron en cuestión de segundos no paraba de alabar el increíble servicio de primera clase, diciendo que en su anterior vuelo había pedido un poco más de postre y la habían mandado por un tubo.

Estaba por hincarle el diente a su segundo trozo de pan cuando el avión hizo un movimiento algo brusco y Mildred soltó la comida de su mano, acto acompañado de un grito.

— ¿¡Qué pasa!?

— Sólo es una turbulencia — le tranquilizó Kyouya, repitiendo las palabras del piloto, aunque en un tono no tan suave.

Ella trató de tranquilizarse y convencerse de que no pasaba nada, pero no lograba aminorar el ritmo de su corazón. El avión hizo otro movimiento más brusco y un sollozo escapó de sus labios, aforrándose a lo primero que estuvo a su alcance.

— Me estás lastimando — se quejó Kyouya, con las uñas de Mildred encajándose en su brazo. Ella no lo escuchó. Estaba más concentrada en apretar sus párpados y mantener su mente lejos de ahí.

Segundos después por fin el avión se mantuvo estable, y la gente se relajó, incluyendo a Mildred, aunque aún se le notaba asustada y nerviosa.

— Enséñame algunas palabras en japonés, Kyouya — le pidió en apenas un susurro, claramente tratando de alejar su mente de pensamientos sobre accidentes aéreos.

El chico aceptó — no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer — y fue recitando palabras y expresiones al azar básicas del japonés, seguidas de su traducción en inglés. A los veinte minutos se dio cuenta que llevaba rato hablando solo y ella profundamente dormida.

* * *

— ¡Pero qué casa tan enorme!

Kyouya puso los ojos en blanco. Mildred no había quitado esa cara de asombro desde que subieron a la limosina en el aeropuerto.

— Comienzo a dudar que provengas de una familia de dinero.

— Ya te lo he dicho: mi abuelo no me deja disfrutar de lujos. ¡Además su casa en Canadá no es tan grande y bonita como esta!

Un ama de llaves les dio la bienvenida y Mildred saludó — con mala pronunciación — en japonés.

Entonces, a lo lejos, escuchó un ladrido que hizo que su corazón brincara.

— ¡Oliver! — la criatura de cabello dorado corría hacia ella a toda velocidad, brincándole encima y haciéndole caer al suelo mientras le lamía la cara. Ella rió contenta al ver a su amigo canino una vez más.

— Es un muy buen chico. Los empleados de la casa no paran de comentarnos lo bien portado y adorable que es — dijo una voz conocida, quitándole al perro de encima.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — preguntó Kyouya, viendo a todo el Host Club aparecer en el jardín.

— ¡Kyouya! — exclamó Tamaki, llegado al cuello del pelinegro antes de que este pudiera darse cuenta — ¡Estaba tan preocupado!

— Como llegaban hoy y no llegaron a la hora acordada decidimos esperarlos aquí — explicó Mitsukuni, seguido por un asentimiento de Mori.

— Mi señor, lo va a asfixiar — decía Kaoru, separando a papá de mamá.

Con trabajos obligaron a Mildred a dejar al perro atrás en su casita — cinco veces más grande que la de un perro normal, de madera, muy bonita — e ir a instalarse en una habitación.

Todos se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada para reemplazarlos con pantuflas. Mildred tragó saliva, nerviosa.

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

— Ahí hay unas para ti — señaló Haruhi, como si la castaña no las hubiese visto ya.

— Ah, sí, en seguida…— se sentó en el escalón y fingió demorar con las agujetas, esperando que se adelantaran, pero ellos seguían ahí parados, aguardando por ella. Retuvo el aliento y en un movimiento rápido cambió los zapatos por las pantuflas. Aun así, Kyouya alcanzó a captar lo que ella tanto se empeñaba en ocultar.

— Eres el colmo — le reprochó, quitándole la sandalia y dejado a la vista un calcetín con estampado de fresas, con dos agujeritos por los que salían su dedo pulgar e índice — No voy a creerte que no te alcance para un par de calcetines.

— ¡Ya lo tenía todo empacado y sólo éstos quedaron fuera! ¡Son mis favoritos! — replicó, regresando la pantufla a su pie muy avergonzada.

— Ya, ya, vamos — apremió Kaoru, tratando de contener la risa.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de huéspedes las cosas de Mildred ya estaban en una esquina. La chica regresó su estado de estupefacción.

— ¡Es enorme! — exclamó, clavándose en la cama de un brinco — ¡Dios, Kyouya, y creí que era imposible que existiera un colchón más suave que el que me regalaste! — se incorporó y pestañeó coquetamente en dirección al Rey de las Sombras — escucha, te propongo un trato…

— No pienso comprarte un colchón nuevo ni por trabajo ni por nada, Mildred — le cortó, atinando a su predecible oferta.

Ella hizo un puchero y luego volvió a clavar las narices en la perfumada almohada.

— Entonces creo que tendré que robar este.

Una de las mucamas asomó tímidamente la cabeza por la puerta para anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Todos salieron deprisa, empujados por el hambre. Kyouya no tardó en darse cuenta que la cabecilla castaña no lo seguía y regresó al cuarto, para encontrarla aun tendida en la cama.

Le llamó un par de veces desde el umbral desde el umbral de la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna. Se acercó y escuchó los leves ronquiditos.

Morfeo ya se la había llevado muy lejos.

Kyouya puso los ojos en blanco. Había dormido horas en el avión. Que persona tan perezosa.

Cerró la ventana y dobló las cobijas desde el otro extremo para envolver a Mildred con ellas y que no pasara frío.

— No queremos que le de un resfriado. Muy considerado de tu parte, Kyouya.

Tamaki sonrió, entrando a la habitación.

Sería un gran inconveniente tenerla enferma. Ya de por si es una molestia.

— Tú eres el que se está tomando estas molestias por ella, Kyouya — soltó Tamaki, ensanchando una pícara sonrisa.

El Rey de las sombras entornó los ojos amenazadoramente, clavándola la mirada a su amigo como cinco afiladas cuchillas. El rubio sintió un escalofrío y decidió acallar todo eso que quería expresar, por el bien de su salud física, y regresaron al comedor en silencio.

No entendía a su mejor amigo. Siempre estaba quejándose de Mildred, pero aún así esa persona a la cual consideraba tan molesta estaba en su casa, con el consentimiento del Rey de las Tinieblas y arropada por el mismo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y todos se marcharon Kyouya pidió a una de las cocineras que subiera una charola con un emparedado y un vaso de leche a la habitación de la huésped. Seguro se despertaría a media noche muerta de hambre, y no quería que anduviera por ahí causando escándalo en busca de la cocina.

* * *

Voces, el ajetreo matutino del piso inferior, ladridos. Todos esos ruidos que se colaban por su ventana abierta al igual que los fastidiosos rayos de sol lograron finalmente despertar al Rey Sangre Fría. ¡A las nueve de la mañana! Era demasiado temprano, pero su estómago rugiendo cual león lo obligó a salir de la cama hasta el comedor.

De paso, en la sala, encontró a Mildred, Tachibana y Fuyumi — seguramente acababa de llegar — teniendo una animada conversación en la sala.

Intrigado, Kyouya se acercó sigiloso a sus espaldas. En el regazo de la chica reposaba un viejo álbum de fotos, armado por el mismo Tachibana hace unos años, lleno de fotos de Kyouya en su época de jardín de niños.

— Y ahí está él, siempre tan observador — explicó el hombre como pudo con su inglés básico, señalando una foto en la que un pequeño Kyouya estudiaba con detenimiento una mariposa de múltiples colores en el marco de su ventana — de pequeño le gustaba mucho estudiar esta clase de cosas.

— ¡Se ve tan _kawaii_! ¡Mira estos cachetitos! — exclamaba Mildred, soltando unas risitas — ojala siguiera así de lindo.

— Apuesto a que tú comías lodo — intervino Kyouya, haciendo que las tres personas del sofá brincaran y se giraran a verlo.

— ¡Amo Kyouya, buenos días! — le saludó Tachibana, poniéndose de pie de un brinco y haciendo una reverencia — sólo estaba mostrándole a la señorita Farrow una de mis colecciones de fotos.

— Ah sido idea de Milly-chan — sonrió Fuyumi.

Kyouya le lanzó una mirada asesina a la aludida y esta sonrió nerviosa, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Bueno, si me disculpan iré a hacerme cargo de unos asuntos. Con su permiso — hizo otra venia y salió a paso rápido del lugar.

— Kyouya ¿por qué no llevas a esta adorable señorita de paseo el día de hoy? Puedes ir con Tamaki y los demás. ¡Tiene que conocer Japón! — luego se dirigió a Mildred, emocionada — ¿No te encantaría, Milly-chan?

— ¡Por supuesto que si, Fuyumi-san! — aplaudió contenta, aunque al ver a Kyouya de nuevo borró un poco de entusiasmo en su rostro.

— No lo creo. Hoy papá….

— Hoy papá ya se fue con nuestros hermanos y no regresará hasta muy tarde en la noche — interrumpió Fuyumi — ahora llama a Tamaki para ponerse de acuerdo — como por arte de magia, el timbre sonó, seguido por muchas voces saludando a la servidumbre desde la entrada — ¡Oh, ya han llegado!

Kyouya bufó. Su hermana tenía esa costumbre de pedir perdón antes de pedir permiso. Al ver el mapa y el itinerario que habían armado todo el Host Club junto con Fuyumi y como lo repasaban en voz alta se dio cuenta que claramente lo habían planeado desde que supieron que llevaría como compañía a la chica canadiense. La autorización de Kyouya valió un cacahuate desde el principio.

Salieron después de limpiar sus platos de desayuno por completo. Tachibana los llevó hasta la estación de tren para tomarlo y partir al primer punto del mapa — Akihabara — y terminó uniéndose a insistencia de Mildred.

— Después de todo, necesitamos guardaespaldas. No queremos que le suceda nada al frágil Kyouya — esa fue la parte final con la que terminó convenciendo al hombre, y luego se dirigió a Kyouya en un susurro — además merece un poco de diversión después de lidiar contigo todo el tiempo ¿no crees? — el chico la fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada más. A él también le alegraba ver que Tachibana se relajara un poco. Siempre trabajaba muy duro.

Después de todo, Kyouya no puede negar que se la pasó muy bien. Pasearon por un montón de lugares de Japón — la mayoría lugares "plebeyos" — y los muchachos se divirtieron llenando a Mildred de souvenirs, yendo de acá para allá, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Una parte por los atractivos muchachos, y otra por la turista extranjera.

Llegaron alrededor de las diez de la noche a casa de Kyouya, donde la cena ya los estaba esperando. Mori se sentó junto a Mildred y a esta se le vio nerviosa, y sonrojada durante toda la cena

Cuando los muchachos se fueron y Mildred se retiró a dormir Fuyumi y Kyouya se quedaron un rato en la sala con un par de tazas de té.

— Tu amiga Milly-chan es adorable — comentó con una ancha sonrisa — se nota que se llevan muy bien.

— ¿Llevarnos bien? — soltó Kyouya, incrédulo — ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

— Bueno, me dicen que están juntos siempre. Y siempre estás hablando de ella.

— Normalmente estoy quejándome de ella, hermana.

— Hace mucho que no te veía tan feliz por alguien desde que conociste a Tamaki-kun — prosiguió, con una sonrisa.

Kyouya enarcó una ceja. Estaba seguro que, por más inteligente que fuese, nunca iba a poder comprender la lógica de su hermana mayor.

* * *

Entonces el tan ansiado día de Año Nuevo por fin llegó.

La expectación de su corazón lo despertó a las siete de la mañana con un muy buen humor, acto sobrenatural que sorprendió — y en parte asustó — a la mayoría de los empleados de la casa.

La habitación de huéspedes tenía la cama hecha y sin rastro de Mildred. Cuando Kyouya preguntó por ella, una de las criadas le respondió que había salido muy temprano, deprisa y con una mochila en la espalda.

— El jardinero dice que la vio salir y entrar en una camioneta blanca, parecida a la que tiene usted en la cochera principal, pero no logró ver con quién iba.

Kyouya agradeció la información y se fue al comedor a desayunar.

¿Sería su abuelo quién la había recogido? Ella había mencionado una cena, y si era sólo eso era demasiado temprano para salir. Seguramente ni siquiera se había arreglado…

Bueno, su problema. Si no llegaba al día siguiente podía comenzar a preocuparse, pero en esos momentos su mente tenía otras cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Después de un delicioso desayuno en el cual demoró más de lo normal subió a su habitación a recostarse un rato. Apenas eran las nueve, y faltaban muchas horas para el evento en celebración a año nuevo, y lo más importante, el momento que marcaría un cambio radical en la familia Ootori.

"_Seré yo. Yo seré el sucesor."_

De nuevo esa sonrisilla emocionada se apoderó de su rostro, pero ahí, en dónde nadie podía verlo como un loco, la dejó salir sin presión. Jamás había sentido tanta confianza en si mismo.

Abrió el portátil y se entretuvo viendo algunas subastas, las últimas noticias del país — financieramente hablando— y archivos antiguos del Host Club para entretenerse. Dos horas le parecieron una eternidad. ¿Por qué el tiempo se esmera en alentarse cuando uno está tan ansioso?

Se quedó en cama escuchando un poco de música, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. ¿Le harían decir un discurso? ¿Qué diría? ¿Tendría que agregar agradecimientos?

Podía visualizarse ahí, en una enorme tarima con las luces en él, y todos aplaudiendo y felicitándolo al final. Tal vez uno que otro ramo de flores. Seguramente Tamaki lloraría. Probablemente los gemelos también.

Vio una película y al finalizar después de todo ya había matado muchas horas, pero aún le quedaban unas cuantas más. Pensó seriamente llamar a Tamaki para charlar o hacer algo, pero desechó la idea. Seguro el rubio o entretendría más de lo debido.

Sin saber qué más hacer abrió el agua caliente de la tina, se desnudó con languidez y se metió después de echar algunas burbujas. Hace tiempo que no hacía eso. Al instante sintió como los músculos de todo el cuerpo se relajaban y recargó la cabeza en la orilla, con el jabón acariciándole la barbilla. Estaba tan relajado que al poco tiempo se quedó dormido. Cuarenta minutos después su cabeza resbaló hasta hundirse en el agua, despertando de un brinco y salpicando agua en todo el rededor. Salió deprisa envuelto en una gruesa bata hasta su armario; era hora de arreglarse.

Trató de entretenerse con todo lo que pudo para matar el poco tiempo restante: tratando de elegir una corbata — negra o negra — y el traje adecuado — negro o negro.

Mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa blanca escuchó a Tachibana llamándole desde el otro lado de la puerta, avisándole que si padre había llegado y lo esperaba en su despacho. El corazón de Kyouya se aceleró y se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo. Aun así demoró un poco más en el peinado, tratando de que quedara lo más perfecto posible; no quería un pelo fuera de lugar al estrechar manos de gente importante.

Detrás de la puerta del despacho de Yoshio se escuchaban voces. Voces enojadas de su hermano mayor y padre. Una pelea. Kyouya se quedó frente a la puerta, indeciso si era oportuno abrir o no, cuando logró escuchar un pedazo de la conversación:

— ¡Él es más joven, padre! ¿No era yo en el que debía recaer automáticamente la sucesión? ¡Hasta me has estado entrenando, padre! — reclamana Yuuichi, levantando involuntariamente la voz.

— He tomado una decisión y no la voy a cambiar — contestó su padre, con una voz tan cortante como una sierra — además te he estado entrenando para que seas excepcional. ¿Crees que porque uno es el jefe no quiero que mis otros hijos se esfuercen igual? De todos modos tú estarás a cargo de uno de los hospitales.

— Uno de muchos, padre. Con un nivel por debajo de él — puntualizó, casi ofendido — ¡Él sigue en la escuela, padre!

— Me ha demostrado que tiene lo necesario. Tiene algo que ustedes dos no tienen, así que ya basta — sentenció severo.

A Kyouya le dio un vuelco el corazón. Estaban claramente hablando de él. No era para menos el enfado de Yuuichi sabiendo que las cosas no habían salido como se esperaba, y a pesar de que eso podría asegurarle rencor por parte de su hermano mayor el Rey de las Sombras más joven de la familia sentía extrema felicidad en ese momento.

No, no, no, no debía precipitarse. No quería que su padre descubriera que había estado escuchando por el otro lado de la puerta, así que por fin entró después de tocar con los nudillos un par de veces, frunciendo los labios para que una sonrisa inoportuna no fuera a escaparse.

Cuando cruzó la entrada, el primogénito salió furioso, chocando hombros con él.

— Buenas tardes, padre — saludó Kyouya, tomando asiento frente al escritorio.

— ¿Sabes que día es hoy, no, Kyouya? — Yoshio entrelazó los dedos frente a sus labios, con los codos recargados en la madera.

— Hoy es el día que anunciarás a la nueva cabeza de la compañía Ootori, padre.

— Así es, así que escucha con atención…

Kyouya se acomodó en la silla, erguido y nervioso, pensando que adelantaría la noticia sólo para él, pero en realidad sólo recibió instrucciones y el itinerario, además de una lista de los invitados más importantes con los cuales valía tratar más. Después se reunieron con sus hermanos, Fuyumi y su esposo — quien acababa de llegar de su viaje de negocios — para partir en la limosina hasta el salón del evento.

Era un lugar realmente enorme. Normalmente las celebraciones de Año Nuevo que organizaba la familia Ootori eran las más grandes después de las de los Suoh, pero ahora la ocasión especial ameritaba llevarlo a otro nivel. Metros y metros de salón más otros metros y metros de jardín alrededor. Ya estaban acomodadas incontable número de mesas para que los mil invitados que asistirían de distintas partes del mundo tuvieran un lugar, pista de baile, mesas de postres y bocadillos y unos doscientos meseros que se repartían para recibir a los invitados y atender las mesas.

El cielo oscureció y las personas comenzaron a llegar, muy elegantes y animados. Entre ellos estaban sus amigos del Host y sus respectivas familias. Hasta Haruhi y su padre — arreglado lo más masculino posible, pero manteniendo su cabello largo — habían asistido junto con los Suou. Kyouya los saludó a todos a lo lejos; por el momento no tenía tiempo para conversar con ellos.

Se esforzó mucho por no distraerse de la conversación que entablaba con la gente importante — la mayoría temas triviales o superficiales — pero su mente estaba en otro mundo, esperando ansioso por el anuncio antes de media noche.

Lo único que logró realmente sacarlo de su ensimismamiento por unos momentos fue un ajetreado hombre de ojos pequeños y canas grisáceas paseándose frente a él.

El abuelo de Mildred.

¿Entonces esa era la cena de la que estaba hablando? ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Al instante su mente mostró la imagen de una frágil Mildred, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y la mejilla marcada. Los ojos de Kyouya echaron chispas. ¿Acaso esa mano sucia, con la misma que había atacado a su propia nieta, era la misma que usaba para saludar a la familia Suou en ese momento? Que vergüenza.

No sabía si teniendo a ese hombre un centímetro más cerca podría controlar su impulso a soltarle unas cuantas verdades, así que mejor se alejó antes de que su padre lo llamara para saludar también y buscó a Mildred con la mirada, ya que al parecer no acompañaba a su abuelo en ese momento. ¿Qué debería buscar? La rebelde cabellera seguro estaría amansada, convertida en un peinado elegante, y sus jeans reemplazados con un vestido ostentoso. Su cara debía de llevar una capa de maquillaje que servía de máscara para ocultar a la Mildred que él conocía.

Se asomó por los enormes ventanales para ver en el jardín. Varias personas paseaban, observando y disfrutando de los bonitos alrededores.

Entonces una chica en especial captó su atención.

Le daba la espalda, pero por la complexión supo que era Mildred. Llevaba un vestido largo que brillaba de manera especial bajo la luz de la luna, con un modesto escote en la espalda. Su cabello estaba agarrado en un elaborado tocado, con algunos pequeños adornos.

Siendo la Mildred Farrow de todos los días seguro no habría logrado llamar la atención de nadie en ese lugar, pero con su transformación ya charlaba animadamente con uno de los más atractivos muchachos del lugar, seguramente atrapado por sus encantos. Al parecer lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, porque el muchacho no tardó en tomarla por la cintura y plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios.

Kyouya no se dio cuenta de sus ojos bien abiertos ni de su nariz pegada al cristal de la ventana. Sólo podía reparar en las manos del chico, acariciándole la espalda y los hombros, mientras ella enredaba los brazos en su cuello y repetía el beso una y otra vez.

Se separaron, seguramente ya sin pizca de aire. El muchacho le susurró algo al oído con una sonrisa tierna y le tomó la mano. Cuando comenzaron a andar hasta una de las entradas al salón Kyouya pudo verle la cara:

Ojos azules, fina nariz respingada en un rostro delgado y afilado.

El Rey Sangre Fría se llevó una mano al pecho, extrañamente aliviado, y continuó con su búsqueda, sin buenos resultados. No la encontraba por ningún lado. Seguramente su abuelo se había limitado a encerrarla en el lugar que se estuviera hospedando…

O tal vez no.

¿A su imaginación le gustaba ver a Mildred en todos lados o qué estaba pasando?

Llevaba el pelo muy lacio y recogido en una sencilla cola de caballo alta. Usaba el uniforme de meseros, con su chaleco y pantalón negro, camisa blanca y una corbata roja.

Estaba a un lado de la barra de postres más cercana, y cuando la vio meterse unas bolitas de chocolate "discretamente" a los bolsillos se deshizo de cualquier duda.

Ella definitivamente era Mildred.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — esa pregunta hizo que la chica se sobresaltara y diera un brinco hacia atrás. Lo miró con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y luego se dio media vuelta, fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada.

Él le detuvo por la muñeca y la arrastró a un lugar más apartado del bullicio, para repetir su pregunta en tono amenazador, como siempre que quería obtener algo de ella.

Ella bufó, conciente que no había escapatoria, y respondió de mala gana:

— Este es mi castigo — señaló su uniforme — creo que es su manera de demostrarme lo lejos que me quiere de la sociedad importante y lo mucho que le avergüenza tenerme como nieta. Yo creo que la verdad exagera — se encogió de hombros — no es como si vendiera drogas o fuera una rebelde con _piercings_ hasta en las nalgas. — jugueteó con una de las bolitas de chocolate entre sus dedos antes de metérsela a la boca — de todos modos no me importa. No es como si me hubiera gustado usar un vestido pomposo y un peinado complicado.

— Claro. Porque servir mesas toda la noche y robar comida a hurtadillas es mucho mejor — dijo sarcástico.

— Aunque no lo creas, sí — entornó los ojos — además tengo un plan.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí — se acercó un poco más al chico con una mirada cómplice, hablando en un susurró como si se tratara de una misión ultra secreta — en un rato fingiré terrible dolor de estómago y no le quedará más opción que dejarme ir, o lo amenazaré con vomitar encima de un invitado y luego llamarlo "abuelo".

Kyouya puso los ojos en blanco.

— Mejor demuéstrale a tu abuelo que no te importa cumplir sus castigos. Ten dignidad.

— ¡No quiero! ¡En serio no quiero estar aquí! Además…— se acercó un poco más — vi a Oliver.

— ¿Qué?

— Que Oliver está aquí. Debí haberlo imaginado, después de todo es otro ricachón. Aunque ni siquiera me imaginaba que esta fiesta sería tuya — miró a su alrededor — eres aún más importante de lo que creía.

"_Y lo seré aún más después del anuncio de esta noche"_, pensó.

— Así es. Así que más te vale que te lo pienses ahora sí antes de volver a fastidiarme.

Mildred le sacó la lengua antes de regresar a su puesto — y robar más dulces — y Kyouya a atender la fiesta.

A la hora de la cena compartió mesa con sus amigos del Host Club. No era raro que se hubiesen dado cuenta que Mildred estaba ahí atendiendo mesas, así que bombardearon a Kyouya por información. Él les explicó la situación, sin saber si debía realmente hacerlo o no, pero haciéndolo de todos modos.

— Oh, pobrecilla. ¿Deberíamos hacer algo? — decía Tamaki.

— Yo creo que Milly-chan se ve linda con ese uniforme — comentó Honey, llevándose un bocado de pastel a la boca.

Kyouya les dijo que no había de que preocuparse, y que no intervinieran, y así lo hicieron.

Satisfechos con la cena muchas parejas se pararon a bailar, y fue cuando la reina de los otakus que no aparecía desde hace tanto tiempo sacó a bailar a su amado Rey de las Sombras. Con el padre de la chica observándolos a lo lejos, él no pudo decir que no.

Renge le ponía al tanto sobre Ouran y los acontecimientos, lo mucho que extrañaban a los muchachos, lo mucho que ella lo extrañaba a él, pero Kyouya estaba más concentrado en otra persona.

Divisaba a Mildred a lo lejos, en una esquina del salón, y si seguías la dirección de su mirada enamorada parabas en una cabellera rojiza que resaltaba un poco sobre la multitud. Seguro en esos momentos pensaba que, después de todo, usar un vestido cursi y un maquillaje no hubiera sido tan malo.

Después de unos cuantos pisotones más por parte de su compañera de baile pararon y fueron a convivir con sus padres, quienes estaban inmersos en una conversación con Roger Farrow.

Sin más opción, tuvo que presentarse. Dijo su nombre y estrechó la mano del hombre un poco más fuerte de lo que debería, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sin expresión amigable alguna. Más bien indiferencia. Se habían visto aquel día, cuando él había salido corriendo después de tener una severa charla con su nieta y lastimarla físicamente. ¿Lo recordaría?

— Señor Farrow, he escuchado mucho sobre usted. Tiene una linda nieta en Charter ¿no? Eh escuchado puras maravillas sobre ella. — aventuró Kyouya, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? Oh, sí —Kyouya notó incredulidad en su voz — No ha podido venir. Tal vez en otra ocasión pueda presentarlos correctamente…

El mentiroso hombre fue salvado por la campana cuando le llegó un mensaje a su celular y salió deprisa del salón. Regresó un par de minutos después con cara de fastidio, al tiempo que el celular que vibraba esta vez era el de Kyouya en su bolsillo.

_"Jardín. Salida a un lado de los sanitarios. Ven por favor :("_

Extrañado, siguió las instrucciones del mensaje y salio. Recargada en la pared estaba Mildred, tirada en el pasto abrazándose el abdomen con expresión de sufrimiento.

— No tienes que fingir frente a mi — dijoKyouya.

— No estoy fingiendo — soltó un gemidito de dolor —. Me comí algunos camarones picantes bañados en chocolate y salsa agridulce. Fue asqueroso.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios hiciste eso?

— ¡Sabes que no soy buena actriz! Tenía que hacer que este dolor de estómago se viera real, y la única manera de lograr eso…

— Era lanzarte una bomba letal en el estómago sólo por irte unas horas antes — concluyo Kyouya, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Crees que Tachibana pueda llevarme a casa? — pidió, aceptando la ayuda de Kyouya — En serio temo que algo malo pase si no me voy pronto de aquí.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento y Tachibana llegó corriendo después de que Kyouya lo llamara, para ayudar a Mildred a subir — bastante extrañado por su atuendo — y salir disparado hasta la mansión Ootori.

Kyouya rezaba porque no fuera a vomitar en las vestiduras del vehículo.

Cuando entró, la gente se estaba abandonando la pista de baile para tomar asiento en las mesas. La música cesó, y lo único que se escuchaba era su padre probando el sonido del micrófono.

Era hora.

— Buenas noches, damas y caballeros — saludó su padre desde la tarima — muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta noche tan importante. Todos sabemos que el Año Nuevo es un motivo para celebrarlo en grande, pero también sabemos el gran acontecimiento que se llevará acabo esta noche. Un anuncio importante.

Yo ya he estado al mando de compañías Ootori desde hace muchos años, y en pocos llegará la hora de retirarme. A pesar de que aún no es el momento, quiero anunciar desde el día de hoy el hombre al que le cederé mi puesto a la cabeza de la compañía. No fue fácil, ya que mis tres hijos son extraordinarios, pero hay uno en especial que ha destacado un poco más. Me ha demostrado ser muy capaz, muy inteligente, y tener todo lo necesario para estar al mando.

El corazón de Kyouya bombeaba con fuerza y sus piernas flaqueaban. Su padre lo miró a los ojos por una fracción de segundo antes de continuar.

— Así que, recíbanlo con un gran aplauso por favor…

Todos se pusieron de pie. Kyouya se alivió de no haber caído al suelo al hacerlo. Se acomodó la corbata, que estaba algo chueca y ensanchó su sonrisa.

Pero su padre jamás pronuncio su nombre.

Kyouya se quedó estático. Toda la multitud estalló en aplausos, pero Kyouya se sentía fuera de escenario, completamente ajeno al momento, así que no se movió. Unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros y fue como si lo bajaran a la realidad. La dolorosa y horrible realidad.

Se dio cuenta que aquellas manos eran de Fuyumi, quién lo guiaba hasta subir a la tarima para felicitar a su hermano con un apretón de manos y tomar algunas fotografías para la prensa. Kyouya observó a su alrededor: Su hermano Akito estaba radiante de felicidad, saludando y agradeciendo a todo el mundo. Yuuichi no se veía muy contento, pero si resignado y sin rencores, o por lo menos eso parecía. Kyouya fingió una ligera sonrisa. No podía permitirse verse triste y que notaran la enorme decepción que inundaba su pecho en ese momento.

Toda la multitud estaba tan concentrada en su hermano que en ese momento él ya no importaba para nada. Le dijo a Fuyumi de paso que se sentía un poco mal y que regresaría a casa. Antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, salió corriendo del lugar.

La calle estaba oscura y hacía mucho frío, pero no le importó y salió corriendo a la calle, evitando a los choferes cercanos para que no le ofrecieran transporte ni le preguntaran nada. Sólo quería correr.

La decepción sólo llega cuando el corazón está esperando algo. Entre más grade sea el anhelo, más dolorosa es la caída cuando las cosas no salen como uno desea. Él jamás debió haber precipitado su entusiasmo de esa manera, creyendo que su esfuerzo había sido suficiente. Creyendo que por "menor" su hermano se refería a él, olvidándose por completo del hermano intermedio. Creyendo que a pesar de ser el tercer hijo podría lograr algo grande. Que podría superar a los otros dos.

Jamás debió ilusionarse con nada. Si hubiera permanecido con la actitud de resignación desde el principio su corazón no estaría comprimiéndose en ese momento de manera dolorosa.

Siguió andando. Escuchó la cuenta regresiva mientras cruzaba una plaza, seguida por los fuegos artificiales de media noche.

Todo eso eran lejanos ecos para Kyouya.

Tardó hora y media en llegar a casa. Estaba todo en penumbras, pero él no se molestó en prender ninguna luz y subió a su habitación caminando en la oscuridad.

Se paró frente a la puerta, y notó como la luz artificial de su cuarto se colaba por el hueco debajo de la puerta. Abrió y notó movimiento en la parte de arriba, donde estaba su cama. Subió las escaleras y la intrusa fue fácil de localizar por sus calcetines verdes que se asomaban por debajo de la cama.

— Mildred, sal de ahí.

La chica se arrastró hasta poder salir. Ya llevaba el pijama puesto y puso su mejor carita de niña inocente.

— Perdón. Tenía curiosidad de ver tu habitación. ¡Es tan grande! ¡Y tan bonita! ¡Hasta tienes una palmera!

— Veo que te sientes mejor. Eres la misma Mildred molesta de siempre de nuevo — le dijo Kyouya, desganado.

— Una de las mucamas me dio una pastilla que me quitó el dolor de inmediato, como magia — sonrió. — ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano? Apenas debe de estar comenzando la fiesta.

Kyouya sintió esas palabras como una patada en el estómago.

— Estaba cansado — respondió contante — ahora ve y hazme un té.

— Pero Kyouya, es muy tarde y….

— ¡Hazlo! — rugió, y Mildred corrió a cumplir la orden, muy asustada.

El chico bajó por su ropa de dormir, pero mejor se quedó sentado en el sofá, con la cara entre las manos. Se sentía completamente destruido. Devastado. Decepcionado y fracasado. En vez de tomar en celebración un poco de vino, por culpa de su positivismo estaba recibiendo el Año Nuevo solo con su corazón roto, en casa.

Trataba de ser fuerte, pero unas lágrimas lograron escaparse y deslizarse lentamente sobre sus mejillas, acompañadas de un quedo sollozo.

El estridente sonido de la porcelana haciéndose añicos al impactar contra el suelo le obligó a levantar la cabeza. Unos ojos castaños lo miraban en shock, como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza o algo parecido.

— Kyouya… ¿estabas llorando?

— ¿Sabes lo cara que es esa vajilla? — reprochó, tratando de evadir la pregunta — Vas a tener que trabajar para pagarla.

Pero ella no lo escucho, y corrió a sentarse a su lado para tomarle la cara entre las manos.

— Kyouya, estabas llorando — soltó en un susurro, como tratando de convencerse ella también que no lo estaba imaginando.

— No estoy llorando, idiota. Ahora ve limpiar lo que acabas de romper o te voy a…

Pero no fue capaz de terminar su amenaza, porque los brazos de Mildred le rodearon con fuerza por el cuello. En ese momento Kyouya perdió toda fortaleza y se desmoronó por completo.

— Mildred, no…— murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz. Llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica con la intención de separarla, pero sus brazos no encontraron fuerza suficiente, así que mejor las deslizó hasta su espalda.

Ella lo abrazó con aún más fuerza. Kyouya sintió que su corazón respiraba un poco, y no comprendió exactamente por qué. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo lo tenía aturdido. ¿Ese delicioso perfume en serio provenía de aquella persona que consideraba tan molesta? ¿Esos brazos reconfortantes? ¿Esas manos que acariciaban su cabello con dulzura?

Kyouya no se dejaba leer la mente por nadie, mucho menos mostrarse frágil, pero en ese momento mandó el orgullo, apariencia y el _'qué dirán'_ muy lejos y lloró en silencio, hundiendo la cara en el cuello de la chica, humedeciendo su cabello con lágrimas saladas.

Ella trató de separarse un poco para verle la cara, pero él se aferró más a su cintura y aplastó la nariz contra la curva entre su cuello y el hombro, obligándola a abrazarle de nuevo. No quería que viera su desastroso rostro de hombre derrotado. Sólo quería permanecer entre sus brazos, en silencio, sin que ella preguntara nada y él tuviera que dar explicaciones. Y así fue.

Dejó su mente en blanco y desahogó todo el dolor acumulado de esa noche, y hasta abusó de la situación y se desahogó por heridas pasadas. Después su corazón sintió tanta paz que por un momento creyó que se estaba muriendo, pero aun así no se movió de su lugar. Se apoderó de Mildred y de su tiempo. No le importó si ella quería irse después de todo ese rato en silencio o que estuviera incómoda. No le importo que fuera tarde, ni que todos estuvieran llegando a casa ya.

El silencio lo rompió Mildred, soltando unas palabras algo fuera de lugar, pero que a Kyouya, a pesar de haberlas recibido millones de veces a lo largo de su vida, por primera vez le supieron sinceras:

— Feliz año nuevo, Kyouya.

Y por primera vez, él las pronunció con verdadero sentimiento:

— Feliz año nuevo, Mildred.

* * *

**Kyouya comienza con giros radicales en su existencia apenas en dos horas desde el comienzo del año. Asdasd ese final es una de las primeras ideas que surgieron del fic hace más de un año ;A; MORÍA POR ESCRIBIR UN ABRAZO ENTRE ESOS DOS. Iba a hacerlo en varias ocasiones en capítulos anteriores, como cuando se conocen, o cuando va por ella porque cree que la van a violar en la noche, o cuando Mildred tiene el peor día de su vida por lo de Oliver y eso, pero tuve que resistirme porque este tenía que ser el primero para que una chispita entre ellos se prendiera ;A; para los que disfrutan de acercamientos más acercados (?) **

**Espero que les guste; denme amor en sus reviews aunque no haya sido así, que trabajé muy duro xD y no saben como me hace feliz ver como ese numerito de la esquina aumenta :p**

**Espero que hayan comenzado el Año bien y con todas las pilas (no como el miserable de Kyouya, lol) y que pasen un lindo día de San Valentín, aún si son Forever Alones como yo :p quería hacer especial de SanValentín, pero como me retrasé en este capítulo no voy a tener tiempo U_U aun así, espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**¡Les mando un gran abrazo!**


	12. Playa

** ¡POR FIN! no saben lo mucho que batallé con este capítulo ;A; lamento mucho haberme tardado todavía un poquito más de lo que les había prometido en el mp, pero como les digo, se me complicó, y en la semanita que tuve libre la inspiración se hizo la chistosita y se me escapó, dejándome tirada en cama sin saber que hacer como una masita gris sin vida (?) ¡PERO ME PUSE A TRABAJAR EL FIN DE SEMANA Y AQUÍ ESTOY! espero que les guste ;A; no me estaba convenciendo e hice lo posible por mejorarlo...y pues en fin.**

**Cosilla antes de comentar: estaba leyendo capítulos anteriores y tiene MUCHÍSIMOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS. No mi culpa, sino que son dedazos que no me doy cuenta ni cuando reviso ;A; ¡Hasta en una parte en vez de Mildred le puse otro nombre! D: por favor si ven eso avísenme en un comentario. Yo creo que el próximo fin de semana me pongo a corregir el fic. **

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Después de esos días saturados de emociones, Kyouya ansiaba por regresar a su departamento y entrar en estado de hibernación durante las dos semanas restantes de vacaciones, antes de comenzar clases y tener que madrugar de nuevo.

Sus deseos se vieron frustrados por los de su mejor amigo y sus insistencias por ir a la playa a escapar del frío y _lucir un poco sus esculturales cuerpos de dioses griegos._

Kyouya aceptó ya que después de todo la idea de relajarse en un camastro acompañado de la brisa fresca y el murmullo del oleaje resultó ser mucho más atractiva que la de refugiarse en su guarida en Boston. Su casa (mansión) de playa en Okinawa estaba desocupada, así que ¿por qué no?

Pero a pesar de que se encontraba del otro lado del mundo, y que en vez de sábanas y un paisaje congelado detrás de la ventana tenía arena en su traje de baño y una deliciosa bebida refrescante en mano, había algo de lo que no podría librarse jamás. Permanecía ahí, merodeando, molestándolo con su simple presencia, irritándolo, atormentando su mente a pesar de aparentar ser una criatura inofensiva…

Ese algo ahora corría por la orilla del mar imitando un efecto cámara lenta con una plasta de bloqueador en la nariz, parodiando a un salvavidas guapo a punto de rescatar a una víctima del salvaje océano.

Mildred Farrow era tonta allá, acá y en todos lados.

— ¡Mira, Kyo-chan! ¡Somos salvavidas! — exclamaba un Honey divertido, imitando el movimiento lento de la muchacha, también lleno de crema protectora –parecía más un ratoncito de nariz blanca- y su flotador de conejito en la cintura.

— Hum — asintió Mori, uniéndose a la escena.

Kyouya se reprochó por estar prestando atención a semejante teatro de mala comedia y se recostó en el camastro con las manos detrás de la cabeza, no sin antes cambiar sus anteojos por gafas de sol. Cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo, dejándose llevar por el sonido del romper de las olas y el vientecillo salado suave jugueteando con sus cabellos. Sentía que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando el ruidito de un móvil a un lado y el tamborileo de dedos sobre una pantalla táctil le sacaros de su ensimismamiento — sólo Kyouya y su sentido de oído supersónico se distraían con ese imperceptible ruidito — y abrió los ojos. Mildred había llegad a sentarse en uno de los camastros, muy concentrada en su teléfono celular.

— La señal de Wi-Fi de tu casa es increíble ¡Tiene alcance hasta acá! — comentó cuando se percató de la mirada del chico sobre ella, sin despegar los ojos del aparatito.

Kyouya la observó de arriba abajo: llevaba el cabello en dos trenzas despeinadas y vestía una playera holgada que le quedaba gigante y unos shorts apenas una palma arriba de la rodilla.

— ¿Los gemelos no te regalaron un bañador?

— No me gusta mucho andar corriendo con esa clase de cosas. Es incómodo — respondió, con un ruborcito en las mejillas.

— ¿Te da vergüenza? ¿Qué quieres esconder, eh?— inquirió en tono burlón.

— Más bien no te quiero enamorar — le guiñó un ojo e hizo un intento de pose seductora (porque de seductora ella tenía lo que una toronja aplastada).

Kyouya viró los ojos.

— Mejor ve a darle a esas piernas un poco de bronceado. Están a punto de ser transparentes.

— Eso es porque no acostumbro usar mucho shorts o faldas así que el sol nunca les llega, además que el clima de Boston… ¡No me veas las piernas! — espetó, moviéndolas del otro lado del camastro, fuera de la vista del pelinegro.

— Perdóname por ser tan atrevido y mirarte las rodillas; soy un pervertido sin remedio — replicó con sarcasmo.

Mildred dejó molesta su móvil en la mesita para bebidas y se alejó corriendo, de regreso con los gemelos, quienes provocaban a Tamaki con el simple hecho de clavarle la mirada a Haruhi. Por fin a la chica se le dio la oportunidad de usar ese bañador con el que los Hitachiin tanto habían insistido y Tamaki comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo permitido.

— ¿Qué hacen viendo el abdomen descubierto de mi Haruhi? ¡Vengan acá para que les saque esos ojos impuros, malditos degenerados!

Kyouya suspiró con pesadez y se volvió a recostar en el camastro sin esperanza alguna de poder volver a entrar en estado de tranquilidad, con su mente siendo de nuevo agobiada por esa chica de cabellos castaños. El simple hecho de recordar la manera en la que había estrujado a Mildred entre sus brazos le hacía sonrojarse y sentirse muy avergonzado de si mismo.

_Unos segundos después de haberse deseado un feliz año nuevo, su hermana Fuyumi había irrumpido en la habitación, muy preocupada por su hermano. Trató de contener la risa traviesa y salir sigilosamente, pero era demasiado tarde: ellos ya se habían percatado de su presencia y habían creado una distancia de dos metros entre ellos en un milisegundo. _

— _Estaba preocupada por ti, pero…creo que ya estás en buenas manos — sonrió pícaramente, dispuesta a cerrar la puerta, pero fue interrumpida por Mildred. _

— _Lo lamento, ya me iba — se disculpó. El rojo de su cara sería la envidia de cualquier tomate fresco. Hizo unas cuantas reverencias con torpeza antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, pisando sin querer uno de los pedazos de porcelana fina esparcidos por el suelo, pero ignorando el dolor y continuando con su huída. _

_Se creó un silencio incómodo en la habitación. Fuyumi lo observaba fijamente, esperando que comenzara a darle explicaciones sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Al ver que no obtenía buenos resultados dio el primer paso y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. _

— _Llamaré a alguien para que limpie esto más tarde — dijo, para romper el hielo primero, mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su hermano menor — ahora quiero que me cuentes la verdad sobre lo que mis ojos acaban de ver antes de ilusionarme con mis propias ideas._

_Kyouya no tuvo más remedio que contarle la verdad. Su entusiasmo, su decepción y luego la llegada de Mildred en su momento de debilidad. Cuando terminó el relato, su hermana mayor tenía los ojos iluminados y una enorme sonrisa sacó de lugar al chico. _

— _¿Me estás diciendo que te desahogaste en los brazos de esa chica a la que dices tanto detestar?_

_Apenas había terminado la pregunta Kyouya ya estaba empujándola por la espalda hasta fuera de su habitación y cerrándole la puerta, alegando que estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir._

Desde la mañana siguiente en adelante ni Mildred ni Kyouya mencionaron algo al respecto. Su relación esclava – amor "generoso" siguió marchando con más normalidad de lo que Kyouya esperaba. Creyó que habría chantaje, burlas de parte de ella, pero de eso tampoco llegó. Nada. Ni un comentario accidental.

De todos modos sabía que, la hermosa idea de que a Mildred se le hubiera olvidado de la noche a la mañana era imposible. Seguro que lo tenía bien presente en la mente cada vez que hablaban, así como él, y con esa curiosidad suya moría por preguntare qué demonios había pasado para que el Rey de las Sombras terminara siendo un mar de lágrimas, así que le agradecía infinitamente el hecho de que se estuviera conteniendo. Por esa misma razón la trataba igual de rudo y seco que siempre; tenía miedo que un cambio para bien en su actitud fuera a dar pie a interrogaciones de las cuales esperaba salvarse de tocar para siempre.

Y a pesar de fingir que todo había quedado en un cajón de olvido, claro que no era así. Algo había cambiando entre ellos dos, aunque no fuera visible por sus actitudes y el acuerdo silencioso e indirecto de tratarse como siempre. Era algo pequeño; tal vez una chispita de afecto se había prendido o una llamita de desprecio se había apagado, quién sabe, pero su relación estaba un paso más cerca de la palabra "amistad", y tal vez quedaban menos por recorrer de los que ellos tenían idea.

Kyouya aún se preguntaba qué es lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado Fuyumi a interrumpir.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de remover ese pensamiento hacia otro lado. No quería pensar en ello, y no encontró mejor manera de distraerse que chismear en el celular de Mildred y en lo que estaba haciendo unos cuantos minutos atrás, como si teniéndole poco respeto a sus cosas fuera a romper de nuevo lo que entre ambos se había reparado, y poder regresar a su zona de confort.

Lo primero que apareció al desbloquear la pantalla fue el navegador de Internet con la cuenta de _birdie _de Mildred abierta.

_¡Diversión en territorio japonés! Okinawa tiene un paisaje único y maravilloso ;) — hace 6 minutos._

Y adjunta venía una foto de Mori, captado en tal momento que pareciera que estaba posando como un modelo profesional, muy atractivo saliendo del agua y acomodándose el cabello, con la mirada perdida.

El mensajito ya tenía dos respuestas y cuatro favoritos:

"_¡Alguien déme mi pasaporte! ¡Me voy a Japón ahora mismo!"_

"_¡Secuéstralo, Milly, secuéstralo! Y luego me compartes la mitad :)"_

Picado por la curiosidad, Kyouya oprimió la flechita que le llevaba a la foto siguiente. Había otras dos fotos de Mori, algunas otras de comida, objetos irrelevantes, cuatro de Oliver el perro…

Entonces apareció algo que él definitivamente no se esperaba, y casi tritura el celular con una mano.

Era una foto de él algunos meses atrás, tomada mientras comía, en el momento exacto en el que se estaba metiendo un enorme pedazo de emparedado a la boca. ¡La foto ya tenía quince favoritos!

"_ÑAM ÑAM, alguien tiene hambre. Pero tranquilos, esta vez no es una parte humana (no sería la primera vez D:) — hace dos meses._

¡Es que en serio no podía quitarle los ojos de encima ni un segundo literalmente porque esta clase de cosas pasaban!

Estaba a punto de seguir sus impulsos y enterrar el móvil en la arena, pero decidió dejarlo (de mala gana) en su lugar y dejar ese asunto en la pizarra imaginaria de pendientes hasta que tuviera una buena venganza.

* * *

— Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Inglaterra. ¡La compro!

— ¿Eh? No se vale, nosotros queríamos comprarla — protestaron los gemelos, mientras Mildred intercambiaba sus billetes de juguete por la tarjetita del país.

— Pues ni modo. La he ganado yo.

— Te la cambio por Francia.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Ésta era la única que me faltaba de la familia amarilla! Ahora puedo poner casitas.

— Este juego no me gusta — se quejó Hikaru, cruzándose de brazos — ¿por qué no mejor salimos y vemos quién compra más propiedades en Inglaterra de verdad? Eso sería mucho más interesante.

— Deja de ser mal perdedor y juega, Hikaru. ¿O es que tienes miedo?

— ¡Claro que no tengo miedo! ¡Ya te mostraré yo…!— masculló, agitando el dado entre sus manos, muy decidido — ¡Esto es la guerra, Farrow!

— ¡Muéstrame a tu ejercito, Hitachiin!

Kyouya cerró su libro y abandonó el lugar a grandes zancadas hasta su habitación, donde por fin encontró paz y tranquilidad para leer cómodamente.

Apenas comenzando a oscurecer todos habían optado por regresar a la casa y jugar algunos juegos de mesa plebeyos — con los cuales no contaban, pero una llamada por parte de los gemelos y en un chasquido de dedos se los hicieron traer desde Tokio en helicóptero — antes de cenar.

La tranquilidad no le duró demasiado porque Tamaki llegó apenas un par de minutos después, entrando sin avisar y cerrando la puerta tras él, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Kyouya, Kyouya! Ha sido maravilloso, Kyouya!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Mi paseo con Haruhi! Tomados de la mano, viendo el majestuoso atardecer juntos. Y ella se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido rosa veraniego, ¡tan linda! — tenía las manos en las mejillas sonrosadas y no paraba de bailotear, hasta que se echó en la cama con un suspiro, a los pies de Kyouya — Ella es tan maravillosa.

— Me alegro por ti, Tamaki — le felicitó, sin separar la vista de su libro. Puede que no se mostrara muy interesado, pero en verdad estaba feliz por él y por que sus teatros mentales por fin fueran llevados al escenario de la realidad.

— Sí. — soltó un profundo suspiro profundo y enamorado. Kyouya dejó su libro a un lado. El chico no se iría pronto — Cada vez que estoy con ella simplemente no puedo parar de temblar de felicidad. Ella me hace sentir la persona más suertuda del mundo ¡mucho más de lo que mi belleza me hacía sentir! Sólo por poder verla y tomarle la mano todos los días…— entonces miró a Kyouya y una duda aterrizó en su cabeza al instante — ¿Alguna vez has sentido eso por alguien, Kyouya?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Amor por una dama.

— Claro que sí — ante esa respuesta tan segura el corazón de Tamaki dio un vuelco, pero entonces su amigo continuó — amo a mi madre, y a mi hermana también.

— ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Kyouya! — Frunció el seño, pero luego volvió a adquirir esa expresión suave y brillante — El sentimiento de haber encontrado a esa persona especial en tu existencia. Esa clase de amor por una damisela que no tenga relación sanguínea contigo — aclaró — u hombre, podría ser…— añadió en un susurro, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Qué demonios insinúas, Tamaki?

— ¡Bueno, en todos mis años de conocerte jamás habíamos hablado de esto, no sé tus preferencias! Aunque tienes razón. Si estuvieras de ese "lado de la calle" se notaría tu amor por mí — dijo, muy convencido. Kyouya quería estrangularlo — Pero vamos, dime, ¿es así? ¿Tienes a una persona especial?

Kyouya escarbó un poco en sus recuerdos, pero no encontró nada útil que fuera a dejar a su amigo satisfecho. La única chica por la que había sentido cierta atracción había sido Haruhi, pero jamás le había prestado atención a ese sentimiento ya que la probabilidad de que una pobretona como ella y él llegaran a ser algo más que amigos era de cero por ciento. Uno: por la familia y beneficios inexistentes, y dos: porque su amigo la quería, y la quería mucho más que él. Mucho más que nadie.

Si hubiera respondido eso Tamaki hubiera armado un escándalo y un drama innecesario.

— Nadie ha cumplido nunca mis expectativas, Tamaki. Y mejor así. Sabes que, después de todo, terminaré casándome con quién mi padre elija para mí.

— ¿A pesar de que no seas la cabeza de la empresa?

Kyouya sintió esas palabras sin mala intención como una fuerte bofetada. Cuando vio la cara de perrito asustado y arrepentido de Tamaki se dio cuenta de que tenía los labios fruncidos y los puños cerrados con fuerza. Rápidamente corrigió su expresión y relajó las manos. No podía dejarse dominar de nuevo por esos arrebatos de debilidad.

— Perdóname, Kyouya, no recordé…no pensé, lo siento…— balbuceó el rubio, con más arrepentimiento que miedo.

— Está bien, Tamaki. No importa — forzó una sonrisa que no se la creía ni un ciego.

Suo lo notó, pero decidió dejar ese tema a un lado y retomar el anterior.

— ¿Entonces jamás has sentido mariposas por nadie? ¿En serio jamás?

— Jamás, Tamaki.

— ¿Qué me dices de Renge? ¿No te afectaron un poco todas esas flores que te echaba? Es hija de un importante socio de tu padre, ¿qué tal si después de todo ella termina siendo tu futuro…matrimonio arreglado? — su mente divagó, yéndose por las ramas — Tendrías hijos otakus, Kyouya, ¡toda una familia Uki – Doki!

Kyouya abrió un poco más los ojos sin darse cuenta. Nunca se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad.

— No digas cosas que no, Tamaki.

— ¿Qué harías? ¿Le dirías que sí?

— No. Creo que hablaría con mi padre y le sugeriría otra mejor idea, no lo sé.

— ¿A quién más le sugerirías? — inquirió, con verdadera curiosidad.

— No lo sé, Tamaki, no lo sé, a cualquier otra persona menos loca.

— Imagina que puedes elegir entre una chica que conozcas. ¿A quién eliges?

— No sé, Tamaki, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto…?

— ¿Qué tal Milly?

Kyouya lo miró fijamente, y en sus ojos encontró cierto brillo al mencionar el nombre.

— Ah, ya veo a qué va todo esto — sonrió con ironía.

— ¿Ver qué? ¿A qué va qué? ¿Qué cosa? — se hizo el desentendido, fracasando rotundamente.

— Morías por sacar a Mildred en el tema — acusó.

— ¿Por qué creíste que sacaría a Mildred en el tema, eh? ¿Acaso crees que encaja en la conversación? ¿Por qué? — cuestionaba, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

— Porque te encanta hacera de Cupido, Tamaki, y porque sé que tu cerebro está lleno de ideas erróneas.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que no tenga esa clase de ideas "erróneas"? Siempre están juntos.

— No, no estamos juntos. Ella tiene la obligación de atenderme cuando se lo pida, es todo.

— Pero…

— No, no la quiero ¿entendiste? — le interrumpió, comenzando a exasperarse — es torpe, tonta y no tiene clase. Me hace enojar más que nadie en este mundo.

— Dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso — canturreó el rubio. Estaba siendo demasiado valiente como para provocar al Rey de la Oscuridad de esa manera.

— Sí, pero entre Mildred y yo hay una zancada de distancia y un enorme abismo en medio.

— Construye un puente.

— No estoy dispuesto a hacerlo — tomó a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta la puerta — y tampoco a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esta conversación.

— Vamos, Kyouya…

— Buenas noches — lo llevó hasta afuera y antes de dejarlo tirado en el pasillo una voz proveniente de la planta inferior los dejó helados.

— ¡Fui a casa de Kyouya-sama a dejarle unas galletas, pero me dijeron que había salido de viaje, así que vine corriendo hasta acá! Nuestros padres salieron en un viaje de negocios juntos y me dijo el señor Yoshio antes de irse que podía quedarme aquí sin problemas.

Ambos amigos se miraron con horror. ¿Acaso habían invocado al torbellino otaku con su mención en la conversación?

— Estoy muy enfermo con una jaqueca, en cama. Nadie puede acercárseme. SI se atreve tan siquiera a tocar la puerta, te mato a ti — amenazó a su amigo con la mirada y lo dejó tirado en el suelo cuando corrió a encerrarse en su habitación bajo llave. Para nada le apetecía probar esas (probablemente mutantes) galletas.

Aquella noche tuvo pesadillas. Pesadillas horribles sobre él y sus trece bebés preparando un espectáculo musical Uki-Doki para el cumpleaños de mamá Renge.

* * *

Cuando Kyouya bajó a la mañana siguiente todos ya estaban en el comedor untándole mermelada a su pan tostado. Estaba tan adormilado que olvidó por completo el hecho de que había una amenaza otaku acechando la casa, y para cuando recapacitó era demasiado tarde para regresar y volver a hacerse el enfermo.

— ¡Kyouya – sama! — Renge brincó de su silla y corrió hasta él para hacer un par de reverencias — ¡Me alegro tanto de verlo! Al parecer ya se encuentra mucho mejor. ¡No se preocupe, que aquí Renge está para cuidarlo todo el día! — hizo un ademán de tocar la frente de Kyouya para revisar su temperatura, pero éste retrocedió.

— ¿El amo Kyouya se siente mal? — inquirió una de las muchachas de la servidumbre.

— No, no. Ayer me dolía un la cabeza, pero ya estoy mejor, gracias— aseguró Kyouya, apresurando el paso hasta tomar asiento en medio de los gemelos y Honey para que Renge no tuviera oportunidad de sentarse a su lado.

Las cocineras se habían esmerado demasiado en el desayuno esa mañana. Habían preparado cuatro jarras de jugo diferente además de malteadas, tres gruesos waffles para cada uno bañados en chocolate — excepto Kyouya, el quisquilloso con lo dulce — y fruta. Muchísima fruta fresca.

Honey senpai repitió plato. Los demás ya estaban cayendo rendidos por la silla antes de terminar el segundo waffle.

— Es tan pesado. No puedo más…— gimoteó Mildred, llevándose otro pedazo de ese enorme desayuno a la boca — Pero no puedo parar…auxilio…

— Es que es tan delicioso — secundó Kaoru.

Cuando por fin terminaron por fin decidieron que un paseo por la playa sería lo adecuado para bajar todo ese pesado — y extremadamente delicioso — desayuno. De todos modos con esa cantidad de comida tendrían que esperar como un día entero para poder volver a nadar (todos eran fieles creyentes de esa ley).

El único que estaba satisfecho y nada incómodo con la cantidad comida eran Honey —seguramente se burlaba de las pocas capacidades estomacales de los demás en su mente—y Renge, quién después del primero había hecho a un lado el plato, diciendo que tenía que mantener su figura.

De ahí en fuera, hasta Kyouya había abusado, y aunque no había ingerido tanto dulce como los demás, sí se sentía muy pesado.

Kyouya salió con Renge encaramada en su brazo, mientras los demás hicieron vista gorda y se fueron por delante.

— ¿Sabes, Kyouya? He estado pensando mucho estos días — No, no, no. De Renge pensando no podía venir nada bueno — Y vine porque he decidido seguir el consejo de Haruhi…

— ¿Qué? — preguntó, sin entender de qué rayos estaba hablando.

— ¡He decidido que voy a acercarme más a usted para conocer ese hermoso lado de chico bueno que sé que tiene en el fondo y usted también pueda aceptar el amor que siente por mi!

El muchacho se quedó callado. No porque no tuviera nada que decir, sino porque lo que tenía en mente no era muy agradable. No podía darse el lujo de ser grosero con ella una vez más — como tiempo atrás, durante la filmación de la película del Host Club —. Anoche había escuchado que sus padres estaban viajando para lo que seguramente era un proyecto entre ambas compañías, e hiriendo a la hija del colaborador de su padre podría echar esa relación a perder.

Recordó la conversación de día anterior, cuando tocaron el tema de Renge, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de solo pensarlo.

Pasó una hora de tortura en los que Renge lo arrastró de acá para allá, recogiendo conchas y piedras de mar, mojando sus pies en la orilla del mar, tomaditos de las manos. Cuando Renge se acercó un poco más de la cuenta al mar y se agachó para recoger una piedra muy bonita el agua salada le alcanzó a salpicar el torso, pero esas gotas fueron suficientes para que su tatuaje artificial que llevaba en la cintura comenzara a chorrearse hasta la pierna.

— ¡Kyaaaaa, todavía no estaba seco! — lloriqueó, tratando inútilmente de repararlo — Espera aquí — le ordenó al chico, antes de salir disparada a la casa para poder retocarse.

Él no se movió sólo porque no le daba la gana, y mejor se sentó en la arena para disfrutar el paisaje. Divisó a los demás, por el área de los camastros. Haruhi estaba recostada, con un libro entre las manos. Los gemelos llenaban a Tamaki de bloqueador solar y Mildred, Hani y Mori construían un castillo de arena.

Cuando se decidió a unirse a ellos ya era demasiado tarde; los pasitos y grititos de Renge se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

Kyouya se paró de un brinco y comenzó a alejarse. No estaba dispuesto a pasar otra hora tomado de la mano de Renge escuchando sus delirios. No de nuevo. No, no, no. ¿Dónde podría esconderse? ¿Dónde, dónde?

Comenzó a adentrase en el mar, hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y comenzó a nadar y a nadar, sumergiéndose, esperando que Renge no lo notara, aunque si lo hiciera de todos modos no entraría. Seguramente no estaba dispuesta a arruinar su tatuaje de nuevo.

No era fácil nadar debajo del agua salada. Tenía que ir con los ojos cerrados y sujetar sus gafas de vez en cuando para que no resbalaran completamente y fuera a perderlas. El aire comenzó a terminarse y cuando sacó la cabeza se dio cuenta que estaba más lejos de lo que creía. Divisó a Renge, al parecer buscándolo, y volvió a sumergirse. Ahí abajo todo se sentía tan tranquilo y sereno. Tan relajante.

Todo era demasiado perfecto.

Poco a poco la corriente comenzó a arrastrarlo. Guardando la calma, pataleó con el propósito de regresar a la costa, pero no lo lograba. Al contrario, se estaba alejando más, y las olas le atacaban, provocando que se hundiera de nuevo y perdiera el aire por unos instantes. No estaba ni terminando de dar una bocanada de aire cuando el mar volvía a golpearlo y hacerlo tragar agua de nuevo. Pataleó, pataleó y pataleó. Y él seguía alejándose y sintiendo cada vez menos aire en sus pulmones. Comenzaba a ver borroso.

Kyouya Ootori entró en pánico.

* * *

Ah, pero que hermosas vacaciones. Y por hermosas vacaciones Mildred quería decir que hermoso tiempo de calidad con el asiático más sexy que había conocido en su vida. Ese muchacho tan atractivo construyendo castillitos de arena con Hani le daba una apariencia adorable que sólo lo hacía lucir más perfecto.

Tenía que captar ese momento y guardarlo para siempre.

Corrió hasta los camastros por su bolso de playa y sacó su celular para tomar una fotografía. No sólo para ella, si no para sus seguidores en _birdie_, que no tenían la suerte de tenerlo cerca.

Estaba enfocando cuando en la pantalla divisó algo a lo lejos e hizo un acercamiento. El _zoom_ no alcanzaba para mucho, pero estaba claro que ese movimiento en el agua no era algo natural.

Entonces distinguió una mano y una cabeza luchando por no sumergirse.

Se paró de inmediato y contó a la gente de su alrededor.

Kyouya no estaba.

Regresó su mirada al mar, y aquellos desenfrenados chapoteos habían cesado.

Sin pensárselo dos veces lanzó sus sandalias lejos y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el mar, adentrándose lo más rápido que podía. En el trayecto algo se clavó en su pie, pero contuvo el alarido de dolor y siguió corriendo hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura y pudo nadar, sumergiéndose para hacerlo más rápido. El agua salada le escocía los ojos y no veía gran cosa, pero tenía que mantenerlos abiertos. Se arrepintió de estar tan acomplejada y haberse puesto esa ropa sobre el traje de baño, que ahora le pesaba y le complicaba más el moverse.

Por fin pudo vislumbrar al chico, soltando todo el aire que le quedaba por la boca y hundiéndose lenta y dramáticamente. Mildred llevó toda la fuerza de su cuerpo a sus piernas, con las que pataleó con desesperación hasta agarrar a Kyouya por la cintura y jalarlo hasta la superficie, donde ambos pudieron inhalar una enorme bocanada de aire.

— ¡Kyouya, estás vivo!

— ¿¡Qué haces aquí, Mildred!?

— ¿Qué no lo ves? Vine a sal…— el agua salada le golpeó la cara y pudo hablar después de escupir — ¡Vine a salvarte!

— ¡Pues no estás haciendo un buen trabajo!

— ¡Ah, que irritante te pones cuando estás a punto de morir! — estrelló sus palmas contra la superficie del agua y se la echó a Kyouya. La reacción de él fue lanzarle más agua, como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de que tenían que levantar la cara hacia el cielo para que el agua no les llenara la boca.

— ¡Eres una tonta! ¿Te crees tan buena nadadora como para poder llevarme a la orilla cuando yo no pude?

— ¡Yo sólo trataba de ayudar, mal agradecido!

— ¡Pues mira que bien lo estás haciendo! ¡No sólo me sigues al otro lado del mundo, sino que también te voy a tener en el más allá!

— ¿Quién dice que me voy a ir contigo? ¡Yo me voy para arriba! ¡Te deseo suerte en el infierno!

— ¡Por lo menos no voy a volver a verte!

Mildred gruñó y su cara se deformó por la desesperación. De un segundo a otro empezó a llorar, mezclando sus lágrimas con el agua salada del mar.

— ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDENME! ¡AUX…! — sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura el cual por un milisegundo creyó que pertenecía a Kyouya, pero cuando volteó ahí estaba Morinozuka Takashi, sujetando a Ootori también, mientras llegaba una lancha de rescate conducida por los gemelos.

Estaban a salvo. No morirían el día de hoy.

Se fueron en silencio hasta regresar a tierra firme, donde Tamaki se lanzó a "mamá" para abrazarlo y lloriquearle, declararle su amor y lo terrible que hubiera sido el hecho de perderlo, lo asustado que lo había hecho sentir y demás, con Renge atrás alegando que era su turno de abrazar al Rey de las Sombras.

Mientras Mori sacaba a Mildred cargando hasta una silla de playa para sentarla y revisarle el pie. Al parecer con lo que se había pinchado a la hora de su intento de rescate era un pedazo de vidrio, seguramente arrastrado por el mar desde otra playa. Sangraba escandalosamente y ya con el cuerpo libre de adrenalina le ardía hasta el alma.

— Tenemos que llevarte a la casa para que te revisen — le dijeron los gemelos, escandalizados por tanta sangre — y tendrán que sacar ese vidrio.

— Yo lo haré — se ofreció Kyouya, tomando a Mildred en brazos sin previo aviso y caminando deprisa hasta la casa. Absolutamente nadie los siguió, y a Ootori le llegó el ligero presentimiento de que Tamaki tenía algo que ver con eso.

Viró los ojos. Ese idiota.

Al pie de las escaleras la hizo bajarse y la ayudó a subir cojeando, dejando que se sostuviera de su cuello. Él no era muy fuerte que digamos, y ella no era la cosa más ligera del mundo tampoco.

Se sentó en la cama y observó a Kyouya sacar el botiquín.

— No vuelvas a ser tan imprudente. Pudiste morir ¿sabes?

— El que iba a morir eres tú ¡Yo sólo quería traerte de regreso!

— ¿Y cómo pretendías salvarme si nadas peor que yo, eh?

— ¡Entré en pánico, Kyouya! ¡Lo único que quería era ayudarte y no dejarte morir! ¿¡Es tan difícil aceptar el hecho de que me preocupo por ti!?

Kyouya se paralizó por completo. Hasta Mildred se sorprendió por sus propias palabras, se le habían salido sin querer, pero aún así le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de aparentar más seguridad de la que tenía.

— No digas tonterías — se limitó a decir en un susurro lleno de incomodidad, la cual se esparció por toda la habitación, junto con un sepulcral silencio.

Kyouya le limpió y prosiguió a sacar el vidrio con sumo cuidado. Ella ahogaba los gritos de dolor en la almohada, haciendo todo lo posible por no moverse — ganas no le faltaban para patearle la cara a Kyouya y ese habría sido el momento perfecto — hasta que por fin pudo sacarlo. Creyó que Mildred terminaría por desgarrar el cojín por los dientes cuando le puso el alcohol para desinfectar por completo, y no paró de llorar hasta que le colocó la venda.

— ¿No te da vergüenza llorar tanto frente a mí?

— Son mis lágrimas de guerrera. No molestes.

Kyouya soltó una armoniosa risita mientras guardaba las cosas de regreso en el botiquín. Mildred de sonrojó de sólo pensar lo lindo que se había escuchando.

— Supongo que es una buena manera de verlo.

Ordenó a Mildred quedarse en cama por lo menos unas horas; de sólo andar pisando puede que la herida se le abriera más, o por lo menos le iba a arder, y mucho.

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras él se quedó parado en el pomo de la puerta y se giró.

— Midred.

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias.

Y le dedicó una sonrisa. No una sonrisa sarcástica, ni burlona, si no una sonrisa de verdad. Una de agradecimiento sincero. Era la primera vez que Mildred veía una de esas. No sólo suelta una risita adorable ante su comentario por primera vez, sino que ahora le sonríe. Eran demasiadas nuevas facetas de Kyouya en un día, tan hermosas que Mildred no supo como manejarlo y se quedó estática. ¿Por qué demonios su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido? ¿Acaso estaba apunto de darle un infarto?

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, él ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

Puede que Mildred ya estuviera lejos del agua, pero sentía que se estaba ahogando. Ahogando en sentimientos encontrados pero que no lograba entender y tampoco quería en esos momentos. Los arrumbó a un lado y se hizo bolita sobre las colchas, esperando a que llegara la tarde y alguien fuera a alimentarla.

* * *

— ¿Sabes que el salvarte la vida amerita que le quites su deuda, cierto? — soltó Tamaki, tomando asiento en la arena a su lado.

— Yo decidiré eso, Tamaki.

Tamaki sonrió.

— Sí, eso creí.

* * *

**¿Alguien sabe por qué Honey-senpai les dice "-chan" a los hombres en el anime? ¿No se supone que es de mujer y -kun de hombre? ._.**  
**Espero que después de todo no las haya decepcionado. En serio le hecho ganas, y trataré de terminar el próximo capítulo lo más rápido posible. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! ;-; ¡LAS ADORO! **

**PD: se nota que no se me ocurrió mejor parodia para "twitter" ahahahaha xD **


End file.
